American Cinderella
by kateg20
Summary: Every little girl dreams of finding her Prince Charming. But what if your's was actually a real prince?
1. Chapter 1

**American Cinderella**

**Prologue **

Troy Bolton stood in front of the mirror. Today was a big day. He made the announcement to his country that he had proposed to his girlfriend. Speculation had swirled around the couple since his fiancé's birthday two months ago. People of Ronaldi had been waiting for this day a long time. As he straightened his tie, Troy thought back to when he first met the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**American Cinderella**

**(Four Years Ago)**

Troy made his way through the crowd of people as he made his way through the dining hall at the university. He scanned to see if he could find an empty seat for him to sit down. His eyes landed on an empty seat across from a girl who was busy reading a text book and scribbling down notes on what she had read. Troy usually liked to sit with people who he was friends and familiar with, for very good reason, but knew he was going to have to sit with this new student.

"Excuse me?" Troy asked getting the young woman's attention. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, help yourself."

"You're American." Troy stated detecting her accent.

"Yes, I am."

"Where did you live?"

"All over, my father is in the Air Force. I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Nice to meet you." Troy replied, thinking he didn't need to introduce himself.

"And you are?" Gabriella asked.

Troy was surprised. No matter how many women he'd met on a campus, they all knew he was the heir to the throne, after his father. The fact that this beautiful woman had no idea of his last name or title was very refreshing. He wanted Gabriella to get to know Troy the person before Troy the prince.

"I'm Troy. What does your father do in the air force?"

"Flies planes." Gabriella answered. "He is also an instructor for the recruits."

"Where's he at now?"

"He, my mom, and my brother live in Texas, at Randolph Air Force Base."

"When I graduate in the spring, I start my training at the Royal Military Academy."

"I bet your family's proud of you."

"My father, grandfather and my three uncles all attended the academy."

"That's quiet a legacy. What do your parents do?"

"My dad works for the government." Troy replied. "My mom died of cancer about six years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I still miss her, but it's gotten slightly easier, though." Troy stated. "So, what does your mom do?"

"My mom is a teacher, she is the one who inspired me to do the same."

"What brought you to Saint Matthews University?"

"I got a scholarship."

"Congratulations, that's quite an accomplishment. Your parents must be very proud."

"They are. My mom came and helped me move and get settled in. This is the longest and farthest I've been away. But, I've got my plane ticket for te evening after my last final." Gabriella said smiling.

"Do you have an evening class?" Troy suddenly asked her.

"No, I'm done until Monday morning."

"Have you gotten a chance to see the sights of Ronaldi yet?"

"Not very many, I don't have a car and don't know anyone with one."

"Well, you now know me." Troy said. "What do you say?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Let me go change me change into my tennis shoes."

"I'll meet you back here."

Gabriella got up and went up to her dorm room. Troy smiled as he watched her go. His eyes landed on members of his security. He hadn't want any bodyguards but his family had insistent. The compromise was that they would blend in with the student population. Troy got up and walked over to the head of the security team.

"I want you to keep your distance tonight." Troy instructed. "This girl doesn't know that I'm a prince and I don't want you all blowing it."

"We'll keep a distance, but you both will still be in our sights." Vincent Cross stated firmly.

"But you do not let her see you."

Fifteen minutes later, Troy led Gabriella to his car. As they were walking, Gabriella noticed that people were were subtly staring at her. The first thing she did once she got into the car was to make sure there was nothing on her face.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"I feel like a lot of people were staring at me and I was seeing if I had anything on my face." Gabriella explained. "But there is nothing."

"Maybe it's because you're so beautiful." Troy commented making Gabriella blush. "So are you ready to begin your VIP tour of Ronaldi?"

"Yes, I am."

"Great."

For the next two hours, Troy gave Gabriella a tour of the capital city of Ronaldi. He gave her the history and interesting tidbits of certain landmarks and even got her into some places that were off limits to the public.

"How did you get access to this area?" Gabriella asked as they wandered around a closed museum.

"I have many connections." Troy said. "What did you think of the museum?"

"It's incredible. When we were stationed in Virginia, we used to go to DC and go to the Smithsonian and I just wanted to stay a week and make sure I didn't miss a thing."

"Well, we don't have as many museums as Washington DC, but we enjoy the ones we have."

"What's in here?" Gabriella asked as they entered a darkened room.

"The Crown Jewels." Troy answered as the lights inside the large glass case lit up.

Gabriella gasped. She had never see so many gems in her life. Troy took her hand and led her closer to get a better look at the jewels.

"The two largest crowns are what the king and queen wear at every single Parliament opening and are the ones they are given at their coronation."

"So both the husband and the wife are crowned?"

"If the heir is a son, he and his wife become king and queen. But if the heir is a daughter, then she is the only one crowned.

"Sort of like the English monarchy."

"Yes."

"What are the smaller tiaras?"

"They mostly belong to the Princess of Kellia, she is the one who becomes the queen."

"When I was a little girl, I used to dream about becoming a princess, but then I stopped realizing that no prince would ever fall in love with a girl like me."

"Why would you say that?"

"For starters, I don't live in a country where there is one. Secondly, I'm only a commoner and I don't feel like I'm beautiful enough."

"Well, times are changing. Most royals are now able to marry for love and it doesn't have to be a citizen of their country." Troy stated. "And I don't know what happened to make you think otherwise, but I think you are extremely beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I only speak the truth."

"How do you know so much about royals?"

"I'm a royal insider."

Forty minutes later, the couple was walking around a park. Gabriella had her arm looped through Troy's. The only light they had were the street lamps. Right now, their tour was over and they were getting to know one another, minus Troy's royal secret.

"I have one older sister, my father and my stepmother." Troy explained. "I actually have a good relationship with her."

"What does your father do?" Gabriella asked.

"He works for the government."

"Are you going to follow in his footsteps?"

"It is expected of me, but I want to as well." Troy replied. "So, what was your life like in the United States?"

"Well, I went to school and I had a summer job. On the weekends, I hung out with my friends and Sunday I went to church with my family and we went out to lunch afterwards." Gabriella explained. "My grandparents fly down at Thanksgiving and stay until New Year's. I think the holidays are my favorite time of year."

"Too bad you won't be able to spend Christmas here, it's gorgeous here when everything is lit up." Troy commented. "Do you have mistletoe in America?"

"We do."

"Well, here it is considered good luck if a guy proposes to his girlfriend underneath one."

"In America, all we do is kiss under it."

"We do that too."

They stopped walking as they laughed. Troy leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Gabriella's lips before slowly pulling away. The young woman smiled shyly and buried her face in his chest. Troy chuckled and settled his chin on top of her head.

"Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'd love that." Gabriella said smiling up at him.

Later, Troy parked his car back on campus. He opened the door for Gabriella and took her hand. They walked in the direction of Gabriella's girl dorm. Due to it being after hours, Troy wasn't allowed inside.

"Thank you for tonight." Gabriella said. "I had a wonderful time."

"Good and now, how about your tour guide's tip?"

"Of course." Gabriella agreed pulling Troy in for a quick kiss. "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Gabriella."

Troy watched as she walked into the dorm. Gabriella gave him one last smile before she closed the door behind her. Troy smiled brightly as he walked down the stone steps toward his own dorm building. Vincent met him and they walked together.

"I take it everything went well?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Vin?"

"I don't know." Vincent answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I think I just experienced it tonight." Troy stated happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**American Cinderella**

The next morning, Gabriella woke up with a smile on her face. She dreamt of the night before with Troy. Last night had been one of the best nights of her life. It was full of fun, excitement and romance. Something from a romance novel. Gabriella felt nothing could bring her out of her fantasy-land, nothing until she got on the Internet to check her email. Gabriella's eyes widened when she saw the leading headline. 'Prince Troy caught with New Girl'. Pictures of her and Troy walking at the park and then kissing went with the article. The photographer managed to get a perfect capture of her face so everyone knew what she looked like.

"What?" Gabriella asked in shock, anger and confusion.

* * *

"So, how id your date go last night?" Troy's friend, James, asked as the two walked out of the campus gym.

"It was fantastic. Gabriella is the first person to ever make me feel so alive and I've only known her for a day." Troy explained. "She's not from here but I somehow think she was brought here by fate or destiny."

"Maybe your mom somehow brought her to you, maybe she thought Gabriella was perfect for you and the country."

"Maybe."

"How did she take to you being the heir to the throne?"

"You jackass!"

The next thing Troy knew, he was being hit repeatedly by Gabriella's messenger bag on his back. James could not help but crack up with laughter at seeing his friend being beat up by the petite Gabriella Montez. Troy tried to block the blows but could not hold off the angry beauty.

"How could you not tell me who you really were?" Gabriella exclaimed angrily.

"Never mind, got my answer." James said laughing.

"Babe, calm down." Troy said blocking more blows.

"You made me look like a fool!"

"I can explain."

"Explain that this was all a joke? That you were going to string me along to entertain you? Well, the papers now know who I am and I know who you are! Your little trick back fired."

"Ella, let me explain."

"Forget it! I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Gabriella stated and then stormed off furiously.

"Well, how are you getting your way out of this one?" James asked. "She was really pissed."

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out." Troy said. "I'm not going to give her up so easily."

* * *

"I thought you had a date tonight." Samantha stated as she saw her roommate working on her computer.

"Not anymore." Gabriella replied as Samantha got onto the Internet.

"Oh my god!" Samantha exclaimed looking at her computer screen and then over at her roommate.

"That's the reason why I'm not going out with him."

"Why not? He's the prince. The most eligible man in the country."

"He didn't tell me who he was. He lied to me while I was honest." Gabriella stated. "I felt like such an idiot."

"You really didn't know who he was?"

"No, I don't know any of the royal families, Americans really don't follow them."

Just then there was a knock at their door. Samantha got up and answered it. Two men carrying two large jewelry cases walked in. Troy entered in behind them. Gabriella rolled her eyes and went back to her school work.

"What are you doing here?" she asked not looking up. "Do you want me to get my bag?"

"I came to apologize." Troy said. "In hindsight, I probably should have told you who I really was."

"Probably?" Gabriella asked angrily.

"Alright, I should have told you." Troy corrected. "But my reason for not was because I wanted you to get to know me, not the prince me."

"Troy, I'm not like the shallow girls who are only interested in your title. If you had told me who you were, I still would have seen the real you." Gabriella stated. "But, now, I can see why you kept it from me."

"So, you'll forgive me?"

"I guess so, but don't keep anymore huge secrets from me."

"I promise."

"Then I forgive you."

"Great, now for your apology gift." Troy stated as the two men opened the boxes to reveal thousands of dollars worth of jewelry in each one.

"Troy!" Gabriella gasped in shock as he and Samantha's eyes widened.

"Pick anything you want. Anything you want is yours."

"Troy, this is all way too much and way, way, way too soon." Gabriella said as she shakily stood up, her eyes still locked on the cases of jewelry.

"But, I want to express how sorry I am." Troy said. "You're the first girl that I've really tried for and I'm kind of new at this."

"For me, all you need for an apology is flowers or chocolates."

"So, this was all over the top?"

"Just a bit." Gabriella stated with a soft giggle.

"Does that mean our date is still on?"

"I guess so, are there any other secrets I need to know about?"

"No, being a prince is just about it."

"What time are you picking me up?"

"Seven thirty alright for you?"

"It's fine. What should I wear?"

"Wear your new dress." Troy replied as he kissed Gabriella's cheek and then ushered everyone he brought with him out the door.

"What dress?" Gabriella called after him as she stood in her door and a young woman placed a garment bag in her hands.

"That one." Troy declared before he turned the corner.

* * *

That evening, Gabriella was standing in front of her full length mirror. Her new dress was a Christmas red, long sleeved, wrap around dress. Around her neck was a silver locket her parents had given her before she moved to Ronaldi. One side had a picture of her parents and the other side had one of her brother.

"Do I look alright?" Gabriella asked.

"You look fantastic." Samantha stated. "I can't believe the prince bought you this dress."

"It is beautiful."

"This is so exciting." Samantha squealed.

"Sam, remember, he's just a guy."

"A guy who is the future king of Ronaldi." Samantha stated as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it."

"Thanks, Sam." Gabriella said as her roommate and friend opened the door.

"Hey." Troy greeted the two. "Wow, Ella, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Gabriella said. "And thank you for the dress, but it wasn't necessary."

"I wasn't sure if you had a dress that was not too dressy or too casual for tonight."

"Please tell me we aren't going to the palace." Gabriella pleaded.

"No, don't worry. We're just going to the Roof Top Garden."

"Gabriella, that's one of the most exclusive restaurants in the country." Samantha gasped as she ushered the couple out the door.

"Ok, since my car would be unguarded with us being in the restaurant, we have to be driven by my security."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed.

They walked outside and Gabriella saw the bullet proof SUV that Troy was sometimes forced to take. Vincent opened the door and he and Troy helped Gabriella into the SUV. Troy got in behind her. Vincent got in the passenger seat and they were soon on their way.

"Gabriella, this is Vincent, head of my security."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Gabriella greeted kindly.

"You as well." Vincent replied.

Twenty minutes later, Troy led Gabriella into the elegant restaurant. Both were taken to a large booth that was privately tucked into a corner. Gabriella was offered a flute of champagne but turned it down being underage still in this country and ordered sparkling cyder instead. Troy ordered the same as well.

"Alright, tell me about the real you." Gabriella ordered Troy after they ordered.

"Ok. I'm second in line for the throne, behind my father. My grandfather is king and is very popular." Troy explained. "My older sister is engaged to a duke. She is third in line despite being older. My mother died when I was sixteen. She and my father had divorced two years prior. Everyone loved her and she was given a royal funeral. I still miss her to this day."

"She sounded like she was a remarkable woman."

"She really was."

"Do you really want to go to the military academy?"

"I really do."

"It may be just the way I grew up but I think a man in uniform is remarkably handsome." Gabriella stated. "Not that you aren't handsome already."

"Well, thank you."

"Did you get to have a normal childhood growing up?"

"Both my parents tried their hardest to allow me to." Troy answered. "I played sports, hung out with friends, went on vacations."

"How many countries have you visited?"

"I've lost count, most of them have been going with my father instead of with friends."

"Are you anxious to be king or are you happy that you have some time?"

"I think I'm happy because I'll have more time to learn how to be a king."

Two hours later, Troy paid the bill and helped Gabriella get to her feet. Fellow diners watched as the prince led the American girl, who had captured his heart, toward the door. Both Troy and Gabriella were surprised to see paparazzi waiting for them.

"We can go around the back." Troy suggested.

"If I'm going to date, I need to get used to this." Gabriella said. "We'll just walk right past them."

"Alright, just hold my hand."

"We don't have to say anything to them, do we?"

"Not unless we want to."

Gabriella nodded her head and took Troy's hand. Troy opened the door and led her outside. The photographers went into a frenzy as they took their pictures. Some yelled out Troy's name and Gabriella was shocked when they started calling her name. Troy helped Gabriella into the SUV.

"They know my name." Gabriella commented.

"They talk to people on campus and get information and then do research."

"Will they come to me on campus?"

"No, they're not allowed to."

"Ok."

"I had a great time tonight."

"I did too." Gabriella agreed. "But I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What's your full name? Troy's a great name but it's not really royalty."

"She's got a sharp mind, You're Highness." Vincent commented with a chuckle.

"Yes, she does." Troy agreed kissing Gabriella's hand. "My full name is Tristan Phillip Charles Edward, but I go by Troy outside of the royal duties."

"Two perfect names for you."

"We're back at the dorm."

"I'm going to walk her in to her door and then we'll go back to my dorm."

"Alright."

Troy opened the door and helped Gabriella out. They walked inside and Gabriella did her best to ignore the stares she was getting. They arrived at her dorm room.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Troy asked hopefully?

"Maybe, depends on what you've got planned?"

"Just some quiet time to spend together."

"Sounds perfect." Gabriella agreed. "Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll pick you up and we'll go back to my dorm. My roommate went home so we'll be on our own."

"Sounds perfect."

"Then it's settled." Troy stated smiling before kissing Gabriella gently.

"Good night, Troy."

"Night, Ella." Troy said as Gabriella walked into her room.

"Oh wait, she's just walking in now." Samantha said talking on the phone. "It's for you."

"Thank you." Gabriella replied taking the phone. "Hello?"

"Gabriella Montez, what is exactly going on over there?"

* * *

**Thanks for all the great reviews from the last chapter. I know it's been awhile since I've been on here. What can I say? Life got in the way. Hollywood Heartthrob may not be updated for awhile. My computer crashed and I lost all my files on it and I don't have the passion to work on it as much I do this one. I am still thinking about my other stories but every time I get myself ready to write more, I get writer's block and it prevents me from getting anymore done. I am sorry about keeping you in limbo on those stories. I hope this one can at least try and make up for the loss of my other stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**American Cinderella Chapter 3**

"Mom?" Gabriella asked in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"We've been getting phone calls from international reporters wanting to know how your father and I feel about our daughter dating the future king of Ronaldi." Elaine Montez stated. "What exactly are you doing over there?"

"Well, I met a boy."

"I can see that."

"Well, I met him in the dining hall and he took me on a tour of the city." Gabriella explained. "I didn't know that he was a prince until I saw an article about us.

"He didn't tell you who he was?"

"No, I confronted him and he explained that he wanted me to know the real him before he told me that he was royalty." Gabriella stated.

"How do you know that he's not just stringing you along?"

"He's not, Mom. I saw the way he looked tonight. Plus, I can feel it. I think I'm falling in love."

"I'm still not sure about this but if you're happy, then that's all that matters."

"Thank you, Mom. I really am."

"But the next time you decide to date a prince, you'll tell us before reporters call us."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I love you, Baby."

"Love you too, Mom." Gabriella said before hanging up.

"Well, do the parents approve?" Samantha asked.

"I think so."

"Yay!" Samantha squealed. "So how did your date go?"

* * *

Four months later, students at the university had their week off to prepare for their finals in the following week. Gabriella had planned to stay on campus and study but Troy had changed that plan. Gabriella was not going to meet his family at the palace. Not only that, she was also going to her first Royal State dinner. Right now, she was almost having a panic attack as Troy pulled up to the palace.

"Baby, calm down." Troy told her gently. "Everything will be fine, they are going to love."

"Ok."

"They already know all about you. I've been telling them about you since the moment we've met." Troy explained. "Plus, I'm going to meet your parents soon."

"But my parents are royal, that's a very big difference."

"When it comes to me, they're just my family, no royal titles."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed quietly.

Troy drove into the multi-car garage. He got out and helped Gabriella out. The couple got their bags and and Troy led them to the palace. Royal watchers and tourists called out to Troy. The young man gave them a smile and wave before they walked inside. Gabriella tightened her grip on Troy's hand once they got inside completely.

"Claudia?" Troy asked a passing housekeeper. "Where's everyone?"

"They are up in your grandfather's study." she answered.

"Thank you."

Troy smiled and pulled Gabriella towards the stairs. They made a stop-by at his suite to drop their bags off. Gabriella tried to remain calm as they approached the door that led to the king's study.

"They are going to love you." Troy whispered as he placed a kiss on Gabriella's cheek.

"I hope so." Gabriella replied back quietly as Troy opened the door.

"We're here!" Troy announced to his family.

His family greeted him happily. Gabriella smiled seeing Troy interacting with his family. He and his father looked alot alike and there were many features Troy and his sister shared. Troy kissed his stepmother on the cheek before approaching his grandparents. He kissed his grandmother on the cheek and then was embraced by his grandfather.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet, Gabriella Montez." Troy introduced. "Gabriella, this is my father, John."

"Jack to family, friends and very beautiful young ladies." Jack greeted placing a gentle kiss on Gabriella's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Gabriella replied smiling.

"And this is my wife, Charlotte." Jack said of the woman next to him.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you, my dear."

"Gabriella, this is my sister, Eugenia."

"Hello, Troy's told me wonderful things about you." Gabriella said smiling. "I hope I can get to know you as well."

"We'll see." Eugenia said icily.

"Gina." Troy hissed.

"I hope we'll get to know one another as well." Eugenia said.

"And, these are my grandparents, Louis and Annabelle."

"Thank you for kindly allowing me to stay here for the week." Gabriella said to the King and Queen.

"Any friend of Troy's is welcomed here." Annabelle said kindly.

"Especially the beautiful ones." Louis added making Gabriella blush.

"Alright, need I remind you two that this is my extremely beautiful lady." Troy said to his father and grandfather smiling as he pulled Gabriella into his arms. "You two already have your beautifuls."

"That is correct." Louis agreed smiling at his wife.

"Tomorrow I am going to take you to find the most fabulous dress for the dinner." Annabelle told the young woman. "We're going to make you the belle of the ball."

"She'll be the belle of the ball no matter what she wears." Troy said kissing Gabriella on the cheek.

"Charlotte, why don't we show Gabriella around the palace?" Annabelle suggested to her daughter-in-law.

"That's a splendid idea." Charlotte agreed.

"Come, Gabriella." Annabelle said taking the young girl by the arm.

"I'll be alright." Gabriella told Troy as he hesitated about letting her go.

"I want her back safely." Troy told the two women.

"She's in good hands." Annabelle told her grandson before they walked out of the room and the door closed behind them.

"So, what do you think?" Troy asked Jack and Louis anxiously.

"Shes absolutely wonderful." Louis stated brightly. "She's keeping you out of trouble."

"Gabriella is the first woman to ever make me have these sort of feelings. I'm in love with her."

"But does she really love you?" Eugenia asked.

"Now that's uncalled for." Jack told his daughter.

"I'm only speaking at what might be the truth. Gabriella might only be interested in Troy because he's a prince. She might just want to be another Grace or Diana."

"That's enough." Louis told her firmly.

"I'm only speaking at what Mother would say."

"Ella did not know that I was a prince when we first met." Troy explained. "I could be a janitor's son and she wouldn't care. Gabriella is interested in me, just me, not the title that comes before my name. I think Mother would approve of Gabriella very much."

"I approve of Gabriella and I think your mother would too." Jack announced. "Judging from what Troy has told us and what security has told us as well, she's a wonderful young woman. Perfect for Troy."

"And she's really seemed to ground you, tamed you. There haven't been any reports of you clubbing in all hours of the morning, a different lady on your army every night." Louis added. "And I don't think I've seen you this happy since your mother passed away."

"I really am happy. She's this wonderful ray of light that just makes me so alive and in love." Troy stated happily. "And I know it's probably crazy, but I think Mother led her to me because she knew that I needed her."

* * *

"And this is our portrait gallery." Annabelle told Gabriella as they entered the gallery. "Each member of the family, generations back, has a portrait here."

"This might be a silly question, but is this all your family?"

"Yes, the family dates back for about six hundred years."

"Is this you?" Gabriella asked as she saw a portrait of a younger Annabelle.

"Yes, this was done when I became Princess of Kellia when I married Louis."

"How long have you two been married?"

"Almost fifty-five years."

"Congratulations."

"Here you all are." Troy announced as he joined the three women. "Have you been taking care of my girl?"

"Of course and she's an absolute joy." Charlotte said to her stepson.

"They've been giving me a wonderful tour of the palace." Gabriella said smiling.

"Gabriella was a fantastic tourist." Annabelle added smiling. "She was very knowledgeable about our history and customs."

"Well, Troy's been teaching me about Ronaldi." Gabriella said smiling up at Troy. "He's a great teacher."

"Well, you're a great student." Troy stated kissing Gabriella on the side of her head.

"Well, she knows so much people will think she's lived here her whole life." Annabelle stated smiling proudly.

"I'm going to steal Gabriella and show her the gardens." Troy stated as he began to pull her away. "We'll be back in time for dinner."

"Take care of her, Troy." Charlotte called after him.

"With my life." Troy promised.

"She's a remarkable girl." Charlotte whispered to the queen.

"Yes she is." Annabelle agreed. "Even though we've only met her once, if Troy were to come up to Louis, he'd give permission in a minute."

"I think we can all benefit from her."

* * *

"My family loves you." Troy said smiling as he and Gabriella walked in the gardens. "I told you that you'd win them over. You were so worried for nothing."

"Your family is very welcoming." Gabriella said. "I now know who you got your charm from."

"Guilty."

"You and your dad look like your grandfather." Gabriella stated. "And your sister shares many of the same features as your grandmother."

"But she does have our mother's eyes."

"So do you."

"My mom called them Swan's Eyes, from her side of the family."

"What was she like?"

"She was a remarkable woman. She was deeply involved in children's charities and third world countries." Troy explained. "But she always put me and Gina first, just like any mother would."

"Why did your parents marriage end?"

"They both had affairs. It got to the point that they couldn't pretend anymore and divorced. Mom never got the chance to remarry before she died. Dad married Charlotte ten years after their divorce."

"When is your sister getting married?"

"In six months."

"She's going to be a beautiful bride." Gabriella stated. "I bet the country's looking forward to the wedding."

"They are, but they are anticipating my wedding more than anything."

"Because you are going to be king?"

"Yes." Troy agreed. "Gabriella, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I've never been with a girl long enough to know what it truly means to say these words but I do know now, with you. I love you, Gabriella." Troy declared. "And I know you've given up much of your privacy due to me and you have to sit through lots of crash courses for protocol..."

Troy was cut off when Gabriella placed her lips on his gently. She pulled away and looked up at him. They smiled at one another before Troy pulled her in for another kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"I love you, too." Gabriella whispered into Troy's ear once they broke apart.

"Really?" Troy asked excitedly as she nodded happily. "Yes!"

He then picked her up and spun her around in a circle. Gabriella giggled quietly before they kissed once again. Troy kept repeating the three magical words over to his girlfriend in a quiet whisper.

"I don't want this moment to end, but don't we have to meet your family for dinner?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Dammit, we do." Troy groaned. "Come on."

Gabriella was given a place of honor at the table, the right hand side of Louis. Troy smiled and kissed her hand as he pulled her chair for her to sit down. He knew that his family had been won over by Gabriella.

"Gabriella, Annabelle and I have a trip planned to Texas in January." Louis stated. "We've discovered that we'll have a day to spend in San Antonio and meet your family. If that's alright."

"No, that'd be wonderful." Gabriella said smiling.

"And we'd love it if you'd fly back with us."

"Are you sure? I already have a ticket and I don't mind."

"It would be no trouble at all."

"Thank you."

"Are you excited about seeing your family?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes, this is the longest I've been away from them." Gabriella said. "I do miss them, but Troy's really helped me with the homesickness."

"I do what I can." Troy said smiling.

A few hours later, Gabriella was forced to excuse herself and go to bed. She had tried to tell Troy that his family would find it inappropriate for her to stay in his room, even if they knew she'd spent nights in his dorm room after she'd fallen asleep studying or watching a movie. But to her surprise, Troy told his grandparents that she was staying with him, promising that nothing more than sleeping was going to happen. To shock her even more, his grandparents gave their consent willingly. Troy then led Gabriella back to his suite.

"I'm going to be in a little bit later." he told her as he opened the door. "I need to talk to my grandfather about a couple of things."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed.

"I'll try not to wake you."

"It's ok if you do, that way I can kiss you goodnight again."

"Alright then." Troy said kissing Gabriella goodnight gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

An hour later, after he had finished talking to his grandfather, Troy quietly walked into his suite. He was surprised to see Gabriella sound asleep with the lamp on and a text book in her lap. Troy smiled and quietly changed his clothes. Once in his pajamas, he gently took the book from Gabriella and turned the light off. He then crawled in bed and pulled her against him.

"Good night." Troy whispered.

"Good night." Gabriella mumbled back. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella was taken to an upscale boutique to get a dress for that evening's dinner to welcome a visiting leader. This was to be her first official debut as Troy's girlfriend. She had been photographed thousands of time since they started dating but that had been when they were out and about in the city. Now she was being observed by royal watcher and experts to see if she had what it took to be a candidate to become a future princess.

"You're Highness." the boutique owner greeted Annabelle as they entered.

"Thank you for meeting with us, Mr. Saville." Annabelle replied as he bowed to her.

"It is my pleasure and honor to serve you in any way."

"This young lady needs a gown for this evening's dinner."

"To dress Ms. Montez in her first formal attendance is an honor indeed." Saville stated smiling.

For the next hour, Gabriella tried on gowns and then stood as Annabelle and Charlotte tried to decide if it was a yes or a no. The problem was that almost every single gown looked fantastic on her. Finally, Gabriella was down to the final dress. It was a strapless pale pink gown that had a small mermaid train. As soon as she stepped into it. Gabriella knew it was the one. Everyone else seemed to agree as well since they all kept commenting about she how she was glowing.

"This is the one." Annabelle announced smiling. "Gabriella, you look fantastic, everyone is going to be taken aback."

"You will be the belle of the ball." Saville agreed proud that she was wearing one of his designs. "I'll have the gown placed in a garment bag while you look at shoes.

"Thank you." Gabriella said as he took her hand and helped her step down off the pedestal. "I'll just be a moment."

"No rush, my dear."

Late that afternoon, Gabriella was getting her hair and make-up done. She was settled in a guest room for the evening to get ready. She and her two stylists easily fell into chatful conversations. It was just simple girl talk to the three of them.

"Are you nervous about tonight?"

"A little bit." Gabriella replied. "I'm worried about if the media will tear me apart and I'm not worthy of being with Troy."

"Everyone in the country loves you."

"I don't think Troy's sister likes me very much."

"She's just jealous of you."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"With you being here, she's no longer the center of attention and you'll have the life she's always wanted if you marry the prince, you will be the queen."

"If that happens, that's a long way away."

An hour later, Gabriella finally stepped into her gown once again. She carefully pulled her matching pink elbow length gloves on. Once she was fully dressed, Gabriella looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her hair was up in a classic bun and her make-up was minimal since she was told she was really in no need of it. There was a knock at the door and Gabriella took a deep breath and opened the door. Troy was there dressed in a tuxedo and a medal was pinned on his jacket showing that he was the future Prince of Kellia.

"Wow." Troy said as his eyes and smile grew wide as he took in his girlfriend. "You look stunning. I'm not going to let you out of my sight all evening."

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself." Gabriella said smiling.

"Are you ready to go knock them dead?"

"I think so."

"We're one of the last few to go through the press line." Troy explained. "By the time we are done, everyone will be in the ballroom at their tables after they go through the receiving line."

"Are we not going through the receiving line?"

"No, we aren't required to, but we will enter with the official party."

"Ok."

"You ready?" Troy asked as they approached the doors to the grand hallway, where the press line was."

"I think so." Gabriella agreed before Troy gave her a quick kiss.

"Here we go."

The doors opened and flashes from the camera nearly blinded Gabriella as Troy led her through the doors. Reporters and photographers began to shout their names to get them to come over and speak to them. Everyone was desperate to be the first one to get Gabriella's first interview. They all would be disappointed due to the fact she would not be speaking to them. The young couple smiled at one another as they made their way down the line.

"You're highness, the official party is ready for you and Ms. Montez to join them." an aide told Troy.

"Ok." Troy agreed. "We're on our way."

Troy led Gabriella to the ballroom. The room was done with a silver and red color scheme. Gabriella was able to take everything in quickly as she and Troy walked back to a formal parlor. Louis and Annabelle, Jack and Charlotte, Eugenia and her fiancé, Richard, and Italy's Ambassador and his wife were waiting in there,

"Gabriella, you look absolutely beautiful." Louis said as he took in his grandson's girlfriend.

"Thank you, You're Highness." Gabriella replied smiling. "It's all due to the help of your wonderful wife and daughter-in-law."

"All the dresses Gabriella tried on looked so beautiful on her, but this one she looked breath taking." Charlotte explained.

"Yes, she does." Troy agreed kissing Gabriella's hand softly.

"Gabriella, these are our guests of honor, the Italian Ambassador Lorenzo Vincenzo and his wife Stevana." Louis introduced.

"Ambassador, Mrs. Vincenzo." Gabriella greeted to the guests.

"You're Highness, we're ready."

"Right." Louis agreed.

The party began to from into an order that protocol called for. Louis and the ambassador were first and then followed by their wives. Behind them were Jack and Charlotte. Much to Eugenia's anger, Troy was next in line, making Gabriella in front of her, the actual princess. Troy gave Gabriella's hand a gentle squeeze knowing that Ronaldians weren't the only ones to be charmed by his girlfriend.

The banquet had been a smashing success. Gabriella won everyone over at her debut event. She and Troy opened the dance floor and soon couple surrounded them. Both Jack and Louis took their turns to dance with Gabriella. The ball had gone well on into the night and Troy carried his girlfriend into heir suite at around two in the morning. Gabriella's feet were sore die to dancing so many times with so many male guests.

"My love, you were Princess of the Ball." Troy stated as he placed Gabriella on the bed.

"My feet feel like it." Gabriella replied as she slipped her shoes off. "My feet are killing me."

"I know I told you many times already, but you looked so beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to unzzip you so you can get your pajamas on?"

"That would be wonderful."

Troy smiled as she stood up and turned around to allow him to unzip her. Gabriella held her dress up as she went to go change in the bathroom. While she was in there, she removed her jewelry and the pins that her hair up and washed her make-up off. Troy had changed out of his tuxedo while she had been in the bathroom. Gabriella draped her gown over the desk chair and crawled into bed. Troy chuckled watching her hug a pillow happy to be in bed.

"May I cut in?" Troy asked as he got in next to her.

"Aways." Gabriella answered as she threw the pillow away and crawled into her boyfriend's arms for a peaceful night's sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

American Cinderella

Just over a week later, Gabriella was packing to go home for the holidays. Ronaldi was still talking about her palace debut. The morning after the dinner, she was on the front page of the paper with the headline 'Princess In Training?' above her. All royal watcher had nothing but praise for the young woman. Many of them had proclaimed her the best dress woman at the dinner.

"You ready to go?" Troy asked.

"I thinks so." Gabriella agreed as she zipped her suitcase up.

"Great, the car's outside waiting."

Troy picked up the suitcase and pulled it behind them. Gabriella got her purse and carry on and made sure she had her ticket and passport. Samantha had gone home earlier that day so Gabriella turned the lights off and locked the door behind her. Troy took her hand and led her to the front door. The SUV was waiting outside. Vincent loaded the suitcase in the trunk as Troy and Gabriella got into the backseat.

Twenty minutes later, pulled up to the airport. Troy, Gabriella an Vincent went inside. Gabriella checked herself and her baggage in before heading to security. Vincent stepped back, giving the young couple some privacy as they said goodbye.

"Don't be sad." Troy told a tearful Gabriella. "It's only for a few weeks. We'll be together before you know it. You won't even miss me, you'll be too busy having fun with your family."

"I know."

"I mailed your Christmas gift already and your mom's hidden it."

"Your grandmother's hidden yours."

"Call me when you land."

"Troy, it's going to be four in the morning."

"I don't care, I want to know that you got home safely."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Gabriella walked through security and headed to her gate. While she was happy to be going home, she already missed Troy. Despite only knowing him a few months, he already made a big impact in her life.

* * *

Alexander and Elaine Montez and Gabriella's best friend, Sharpay Evans, were anxiously waiting for Gabriella to appear. When her parents first discovered that Gabriella was dating a prince, they were tempted to bring her back home. But then they began a phone relationship with Troy Bolton. The first thing he told them was that he had no intentions in hurting their daughter. After that, he made a point to call them and let them know that he was trying his best to keep the media away from Gabriella and that he was treating her right.

"There she is!" Alexander exclaimed as Gabriella came into view.

"Mom!" Gabriella stated happily as she rushed to her parents. "Dad!"

"Gabi!" Elaine exclaimed tearfully at being reunited with her youngest child.

"I miss you both so much."

"The house has been quiet with you there." Alexander said making them laugh.

"Shar!" Gabriella said giggling as she hugged her best friend tightly.

"I can't believe I convinced you to go to a college so far away from, why did I do that again?"

"Because you knew it was the best thing for me." Gabriella replied.

"Speaking of Ronaldi," Alexander stated as they began to walk to baggage claim. "Tell me more about this Troy fellow."

"Dad, he's incredible. Troy's everything you'd want for me." Gabriella gushed as she looped arms with Sharpay as they followed her parents. "He makes sure that I don't overdue it studying, makes sure that the media stays away from me when I'm on campus and gives me a respectful amount of distance whenever I'm away from school."

"How was the ball?" Elaine asked.

"Yes, tell everything." Sharpay pleaded. "And don't leave anything out."

"It was incredible. It was held in honor of the Italian Ambassador and his wife. I got to wear this beautiful dress and had a wonderful time. I danced with Troy, his father and even the king. It was one of the best "

Alexander grabbed his daughter's suitcase off the carousel. The four headed out to find their car. As soon as they stepped outside, flashes were going off in Gabriella's face. Instantly, Gabriella knew that these photographers would not give her any space like the ones did in Ronaldi.

"Gabriella, how does it feel to be dating a prince?"

"What's your thoughts of being called an American Cinderella?"

"Are you and the prince engaged already?"

"Back up and give her some space." Alexander demanded.

Elaine and Sharpay kept protective arms around Gabriella as they followed Alexander to the car. He unlocked the car and Gabriella quickly crawled into the backseat with Sharpay. Elaine and threw a blanket over her daughter as Alexander placed the suitcase in the trunk. Once everyone was settled in the car, Alexander started the engine and began to drive away.

"Alright, their gone." Elaine said once they were clear.

"Good." Gabriella said as she sat back up. "These guys are much worse than the ones in Ronaldi."

"How so?" Sharpay asked.

"They are polite and actually thank me and Troy after they get their pictures."

"These guys here did not respect personal space at all." Alexander stated. "I have to say that I do not like them being so close to you, Gabi."

"I don't either, but they aren't like that in Ronaldi. I promise, Dad."

"Ok."

Twenty minutes later, the four pulled up to the Montez house. Sharpay and her family lived right across the street from them. Gabriella jumped out of the car when she saw her older brother run out of the house. Justin was four years older than his sister and was very protective of Gabriella. Alexander and Elaine were very happy to have their whole family back together again. Both of their parents had also flown in and their whole family was going to be together for Christmas.

"How was Ronaldi?" Justin asked as they walked into the house.

"I'll tell everyone everything, but first I want to call Troy and tell him I got in safely." Gabriella stated as she pulled her phone out of her purse. "I won't be long, I promise."

* * *

It was four forty-five in the morning in Ronaldi. Everyone in the palace was either sleeping or trying to. Troy was sound asleep in his room. On his nightstand was his phone and a photo of him and Gabriella at the dinner. Just then the silence was broken by the ringing of a cell phone. Troy reached out and grabbed it off the nightstand.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"I made it home, safe and sound." Gabriella told him.

"Good, I'm glad you had a safe flight. Were your parents happy to see you?"

"Of course they were." Gabriella giggled. "Well, I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Ok. Ella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you called and let me know you were safe." Troy stated. "It really means a lot to me."

"I love you, Troy."

"I love you, too. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok."

* * *

"So, how's Troy?" Elaine asked as Gabriella ended the call.

"Sleepy but happy I made it home safe."

"I want a boyfriend like Troy." Sharpay pouted playfully making Gabriella laugh.

"We got a call from Annabelle Bolton and she told us that she and her husband were going to be in town and wanted to get together for dinner."

"Yes, they talked about that when I met them last week."

"I told her that we'd love to meet her."

"They're wonderful people, so down to earth and very kind."

"You're really happy over there, aren't you?"

"I am." Gabriella said happily. "Troy makes me so happy. I feel so safe when I am with him."

"You are in love." Elaine stated smiling at her daughter.

"I am and what's even better is that he loves me back."

"Baby, I'm so happy for you." Elaine said as she hugged Gabriella. "Being in love is the most wonderful feeling in the world."

"And I know why people say that."

"I'll get that feeling one day." Sharpay added and the other two women agreed.

* * *

Two weeks later was Christmas Eve. The Montez family was just returning home from church. Gabriella helped her maternal grandmother into the house. The atmosphere was light and merry as the family and the Evans family gathered in the living room. Sharpay and her family had known Gabriella and her family had know each other for almost their whole lives. They managed to almost always be stationed in the same area together. Sharpay had a twin brother, Ryan, who was also close to Gabriella as well. The living room was decorated and the lights of the tree twinkled to set the atmosphere. The tradition between the two families were that they got open one gift that night. Elaine and Derby Evans always chose which ones their children got to open.

"Pajamas!" Gabriella stated as she and Justin opened their gifts.

"Us too." Ryan Evans replied as he Sharpay showed them their gifts.

"Remember when Mom used to force us to wear matching pajamas those few Christmases."

"I did not force you." Elaine interjected as the doorbell rang and she got up to answer it. "You both were willing."

"I liked my pajamas." Gabriella stated. "I always liked that we got to wear new ones for Christmas morning."

"Not helping my case, Gabs." Justin told his sister as their mother appeared with a smile on her face. "Who was at the door, Mom?"

"A Christmas visitor." Elaine answered as she stepped aside.

Gabriella gasped and her eyes widened. Her grandparents chuckled and Sharpay squealed quietly with excitement as Troy entered the living room. Gabriella covered her face but was smiling brightly. She got up and met Troy halfway. Troy laughed as he picked her up as he hugged her tightly.

"Merry Christmas." Troy whispered.

"Merry Christmas." Gabriella replied tearfully. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked my grandfather if I could fly out to surprise you after we attended church so I could spend Christmas with you and your family."

"I'm so happy you're here."

"I am too."

"Well, you already sort of know my parents Alexander and Elaine."

"It is an honor to have you in our home, You're Highness." Alexander said smiling.

"Please, call me Troy." Troy replied as he stuck his hand out and Alexander shook firmly but welcomly.

"It's wonderful finally meet you." Elaine said smiling. "I can see why my daughter fell so quickly."

"And I can see where your daughter got her beauty from." Troy said.

"Gabriella tells us that you watch out for her and keep the paparazzi at a distance." Alexander replied.

"I try to."

"For that, I thank you, as a father."

"I protect Gabriella because she is very important to me and I love her."

"The number one thing I want for Gabriella is for her to be happy and you do make her happy. But prince or not, you hurt her, I hurt you."

"Yes sir."

"And this is my oldest brother, Justin."

"Justin." Troy greeted holding his hand out him. "Ella's told me nothing but great things about you."

"She's done the same the same about you." Justin agreed as they shook hands.

"And these are my grandparents, Carlos and Juanita Santoya and Antonio and Carmen Montez."

"I'm so happy that I finally get to meet you all."

"Finally these are the Evans." Gabriella introduced. "Derby and Vance Evans."

"Hello." the Evans greeted politely.

"Ryan Evans."

"I've heard great things about you as well." Troy told Ryan with a friendly smile.

"You as well."

"And this is my best friend, almost like the sister I always wanted, Sharpay Evans."

"The famous Sharpay."

"The famous Troy." Sharpay replied. "Gabriella has told me everything about you."

"And I know everything about you."

"Word to the wise, Troy." Alexander announced. "Whatever I do to you if you ever hurt Gabi, will pale in comparison to whatever Sharpay does to you."

"I have no doubt about it."

"I can't believe you're actually here." Gabriella stated again as everyone laughed.

"Well, I wanted to spend out first Christmas together and wanted to meet your family." Troy said. "And I've brought Christmas gifts for everyone in your family."

"Troy, you didn't have to that." Elaine stated as Troy brought in several boxes into the living room.

"I wanted to, especially since you all helped me plan this surprise."

"You all knew he was coming?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"He asked permission to come and spend Christmas with us." Alexander said.

"I can't believe you all kept this a secret."

"We can, when we want to." Elaine said as Troy handed her her gift. "Thank you, Troy."

"You're welcome, Ms. Montez." Troy said. "I hope you like it."

"Do you want me to open it now or wait until tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me." Troy answered as he gave Alexander and Justin their gifts.

"You haven't opened your one gift yet, Aunt Elaine." Ryan said.

"Yeah, open it." Justin agreed.

Elaine smiled and began to unwrap her Christmas gift. Once she was done with the wrapping paper, she opened the lid to the box and gasped. Inside were ten Christmas ornaments. They were the official Ronaldi Christmas ornaments from the last ten years.

"Gabriella told me that you love Christmas ornaments and I was pretty sure not very many people, if any, would have them in the United States." Troy explained.

"They're beautiful, Troy." Elaine said smiling up at him. "Thank you."

"Open mine now or wait?" Alexander asked.

"Open it, Dad." Gabriella urged as he began to unwrap his gift.

"Alright then." Alexander said as he opened the box and pulled out an expensive watch. "This watch is a beauty."

"The watch is given only to officers who've logged over 100 hours of flight time in the Royal Ronaldian Air Force." Troy explained. "I was told that you have logged over 200 hours."

"I have, thank you. I've been trying to find a new watch."

"Justin, you can open your gift from Troy." Elaine told her son.

"A Swiss Army knife." Justin said as he pulled the knife out.

"Ella said you collected them."

"I do, thanks man."

Troy had gotten Carlos and Antonio hand rolled cigars and Juanita and Carmen one of a kind cross necklaces. After Gabriella had helped Carmen fasten the necklace around her neck, she stood up and saw a mistletoe dangling over her head. She turned around and saw Troy holding it. Gabriella smiled as he leaned down to kiss her gently.

"And now, your gift." Troy said smiling.

"I thought you coming here was my gift."

"Nope." Troy replied as Elaine handed him a wrapped box from under the tree.

"But I don't have your gift here."

"I know, I opened it already." Troy replied. "I am wearing the sweater tomorrow and I am wearing the cologne now.

"There are also a couple for you under the tree here." Elaine replied.

Gabriella pulled the paper off and carefully opened the box. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened as she saw her Christmas gift. Inside was a diamond necklace, earring and bracelet set. Tears formed in her eyes as she turned to hug Troy tightly.

"They're beautiful." Gabriella said tearfully.

"This summer is the fiftieth anniversary of my grandfather taking the throne." Troy explained. "There's going to be huge ball, will you go with me? It's right after my graduation."

"I'd love to."

"I do have one more gift for Mr. and Mrs. Montez, it's just something simple." Troy stated. "I'd like for you to open it now."

"Ok." Alexander agreed.

Troy handed them the last gift he brought. Elaine opened the box and revealed a picture of Gabriella taken at the banquet earlier that month. It was a full body shot so they could see her gown. Elaine and Alexander smiled proudly at seeing their daughter all grown up.

"I didn't know if any pictures made it here, but I did know that you'd want at least one picture of Gabriella."

"Honey, you looked so beautiful." Elaine told Gabriella smiling.

"She was the most beautiful woman there." Troy said pulling Gabriella in for a hug.

"Thank you, Troy." Alexander said to the young man. "It's the perfect gift."

"Merry Christmas."


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Thanks to sunnycouger for pointing out that I accidently reposted the last chapter. Thanks again.**

Troy had returned to Ronaldi New Year's Day. He and the Montez family enjoyed spending time with one another. Alexander even took Troy up in the plane he used all the time to help prepare him for a flight exam.

Now, the Montez family was gearing up for the visit of Louis and Annabelle. Elaine was nervously cleaning the house. Troy's grandparents were stopping by to visit before they all went out to dinner down at the Riverwalk. Gabriella was flying back the next day and was busy packing up in her room.

"I can't believe you're going back tomorrow." Sharpay pouted.

"I know the holidays went by so fast." Gabriella agreed placing a shirt in her bag.

"Are you coming back for Spring Break?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't be here very long if I did though"

"True. What about summer?"

"Of course I'll be back for summer, we've got several little girls anxious for their dance teachers to come back." Gabriella said. "I will be home after the ball in June."

"Ok." Sharpay agreed smiling as the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Elaine announced loudly.

Gabriella dropped what she was doing and she and Sharpay raced downstairs to help Elaine calm down. Alexander came out of his study while Justin walked out of the family room. Sharpay said a quick goodbye to her best friend and told her she would be back later that evening to say goodbye to her properly before she left the next morning.

"Mom, you have to calm down." Gabriella told her mother as Elaine went to open the door.

"Gabriella!" Annabelle greeted happily as she hugged the young woman.

"How was your visit?" Gabriella asked.

"Lovely, just lovely." Louis answered kissing Gabriella on the cheek as he entered the house.

"Mom, Dad, Justin, these are Troy's grandparents, Louis and Annabelle Bolton."

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Montez." Annabelle commented genuinely.

"Thank you, You're Highness." Elaine replied relaxing immediately.

"None of those formal titles to you and your family it's just Louis and Annabelle." Louis said he shook Alexander's hand.

"How long were you in Texas?" Alexander asked.

"Three days, we knew we need at least one meal with Gabriella and her family." Annabelle said smiling to Gabriella and Elaine kindly.

"We made reservations for down at the Riverwalk." Louis said.

"Ok, do you want us to follow you and meet you there?" Alexander asked.

"Nonsense, come with us. We have plenty of room in the SUV." Louis answered.

Half an hour later, the car pulled up to the restaurant. They walked inside and were led out to their table out on the patio, which was heated by heat lamps. Security was posted along the Riverwalk Area by the patio and posted by the door inside.

"Your daughter has made quite an impression on our family and our country." Louis told Alexander and Elaine.

"Nobody has gotten Ronaldi so excited since Troy's mother was a bride." Annabelle added. "But everyone knows that's quite a bit away for Gabriella."

"Troy's mom must be proud of him." Elaine stated. "I'm looking forward to meeting her someday."

"Lucille, unfortunately, passed away from breast cancer six years ago when Troy was sixteen." Annabelle said. "She was no longer married to our son, but we all were still close to her."

"Troy took her death the hardest. He went through the phase of being a playboy prince. It lasted for a few years and then he just stopped dating all together after that and it lasted until four months ago when he met Gabriella."

"She's the first girl Troy ever brought to meet us and his father."

"Well, Troy's the first young man Gabriella ever had meet us." Alexander said.

"He did have enough good things to say about you all." Annabelle said.

"Troy told us that he comes from an air force legacy." Alexander stated. "That's great in my book."

"Yes, both his father and I were in the air force. Troy starts at the academy this fall after he graduates."

"And we're also told that this year is the fiftieth anniversary of you taking the crown." Elaine told Louis. "Congratulations, that's quite an accomplishment."

"Thank you, there have been some low points but they've been wonderful fifty years." Louis said smiling.

"I just have to say the Gabriella is a remarkable young woman and your son, even though I've known him for a short time, is equally remarkable." Annabelle said. "You should be very proud of them."

"We are." Alexander agreed patting Justin on the back.

"Are you all packed?" Louis asked Gabriella.

"I am. I loved being home but I am looking forward to getting back to school."

"And Troy." Elaine added as Gabriella blushed.

"When he got back, Troy instantly began counting down the days until you returned to Ronaldi." Annabelle said.

"Gabriella's done the same thing." Alexander added.

"And just looking at her Christmas gift from Troy." Justin stated.

"Troy spent hours looking at the different sets trying to find the perfect one for Gabriella." Annabelle explained. "From what he told us about your reaction, he chose well?"

"He did very well." Gabriella agreed smiling.

Early the next morning, Gabriella was preparing to say goodbye to her family. The royal motorcade was taking her to the airport with Louis and Annabelle. Elaine bundled her daughter up in her coat before hugging her tightly.

"Mom, I'll be fine." Gabriella told her gently. "I'm not alone anymore."

"I know you're not, but that doesn't mean your mother can't worry." Elaine told her. "I'm going to miss you, Baby."

"I'll miss you too, Mom"

"Don't overdue it when you study." Alexander stated. "I told Troy that if he thought you needed a break, to pull you away himself."

"Ok, Dad."

"I'll miss you, Sis." Justin said hugging her tightly.

"I'll miss you too, Bro."

Gabriella then got into the SUV and her parents and brother waved as the motorcade drove off. Alexander pulled Elaine close to him, sensing her sadness. The three headed into the house once the car was out of sight.

"What are you thinking?" Alexander asked his wife.

"That we are the parents of Ronaldi's next princess." Elaine answered.

"Me too."

* * *

Troy was standing by the royal motorcade in Ronaldi. His grandparents and Gabriella had landed and the plane was taxing to a stop. Jack, Charlotte and Eugenia were waiting beside Troy as the plane's door opened. Flashes of cameras from the media went off as Louis and Annabelle appeared. They each gave a polite wave as they descended the stairs. Troy greeted his grandparents but was still waiting for his girlfriend.

"She's coming, her mother had given her strict orders to call her once we landed." Louis told him.

Just then there was a loud commotion coming from the media as they began to take pictures even more furiously. The reason being that Gabriella had finally appeared and was coming down the stairs. Troy smiled happily at finally reuniting with her once again. He pulled her to him and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"I missed you." Troy whispered.

"I missed you too." Gabriella replied.

"How was your flight?"

"Good, I slept a good portion of it. I always sleep on planes."

"How did dinner go?"

"It went very well, my parents and your grandparents acted as if they've know one another for years."

"That's good." Troy stated as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too." Gabriella agreed.

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"Not yet."

"Good, I'll take you out, show everyone that my girl is back."

"Sounds great."

"I'm going to take Gabriella out to dinner and then we'll meet you back at the palace." Troy told his family.

"Alright, have a good time." Jack replied. "Glad to have you back, Gabriella."

"Thank you, Sir."

"See you later!" Troy called.

Troy led Gabriella to his car and opened her door for her. Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek as she got in. She pulled her seat belt on as Troy got behind the wheel. The photographers caught them laughing as they drove away.

"Are you happy to be back?" Troy asked.

"I am." Gabriella agreed smiling happily.

"So, what are you in the mood for?"

"Doesn't matter, whatever you want."

"I think we should pick something up and then go back to he palace and have a private picnic in my room, just the two of us."

"That sounds perfect."

Thirty minutes later, Troy and Gabriella found themselves in Troy's room at the palace. Troy spread out a blanket on his floor as they rested on it and watched TV. Gabriella had changed into her pajamas while Troy was now in sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"You're family alright?" Troy asked.

"They are." Gabriella answered. "They really enjoyed having both you and your grandparents visit."

"I enjoyed visiting and meeting them."

"That's a pretty big deal, meeting our families."

"Yes it is." Troy agreed pulling Gabriella to him. "I think you handled your first meeting of my family very well."

"Your grandparents told me that I was the first girl you ever brought to meet them."

"You are. You are the first one I've dated long enough and love enough for them to meet you and for me to want you to meet them."

"I somehow am getting the feeling that I am being prepared for something."

"Not for a long time."

"If we ever make it that far." Gabriella said as she lay down on her back and Troy leaned over her.

"We will. Ella, I'm going to marry you someday." Troy stated. "I swear to you, I will."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed quietly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, I was thinking about what we could for Spring Break."

"Hang out here?"

"How about a private cruise in the Mediterranean?"

"Troy I told you, I don't need you to go completely out of your way for me."

"Relax, my grandparents, Dad and Charlotte and Eugenia and Richard are coming as well. Grandpa insists that you join us as well."

"Well, since the king as requested me presence, how can I refuse?"

"You can't." Troy said. "And by the way, you can only wear bikinis on this trip."

"Troy." Gabriella chided.

"Well, it was worth a try."

* * *

Before Gabriella knew it, Troy was leaded her down the dock to the royal family's personal yacht. Troy chuckled at her wide eyes as they walked up the gangplank. The couple were going to be celebrating their seven month anniversary that week. Much had changed in the few months since Gabriella had returned from the states. Troy began early training for the air force and Gabriella received word that she was going to graduate a year earlier than her class due to all the AP classes in high school. For Valentine's Day, Troy had whisked her off to Paris for the weekend. It was there that Gabriella lost her virginity. The moment had been perfected. After getting in that evening, they went sightseeing awhile and upon returning, Gabriella got in the shower while Troy built a fire to warm up their suite. Gabriella had emerged from the shower clad only in her towel and after quietly telling him that she was ready, the towel was left on the floor, completely forgotten. Needless to say, the couple did not get much sleep that night.

"Welcome aboard, Ms. Montez." Troy stated sweeping Gabriella into his arms. "Your home for the next week."

"It looks incredible." Gabriella said.

"Wait until you see our own cabin. It's spacious, private balcony, great bathroom and very private."

"You've had an one track mind since Paris."

"Can you blame me? I'm addicted you, body and soul."

"What time are we casting off?"

"At sunset."

"Do you do any shore excursions?"

"Not really. I do jet ski and swim. There's a pool on here as well as the sea to swim in."

"Sounds great."

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Eugenia's wedding is in July." Troy stated. "Will you be my date?"

"I would love to, but that may not be such a good idea." Gabriella said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Your sister doesn't like me very much and I feel like I'll all of the attention away from her on her day."

"Gina will have to get used to you being around her. You are in my life and therefore in part of hers, and we'll find some way to get you to the wedding without drawing attention."

"I'll go, but only if she says it's ok."

"Alright, I'll talk to her."

That evening, Gabriella was out on the deck. She was dressed in a nice yellow sundress with a shawl wrapped around her. She was so immersed in the view that she didn't hear someone approach her.

"Gabriella?" Eugenia asked causing the other young woman to turn around. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course." Gabriella agreed.

"I want to apologize for my behavior. Ever since my mother died, I've been very protective of my brother. Girls have thrown themselves at Troy only for his title and not the man he really is." Eugenia explained. "But you're different. Troy told me about what you said about my wedding."

"It's only right. I don't want to take anything from you."

"And that really touched me and made me realize how honorable intentions are with my family. I would love to get to know you more and would love it if you attended my wedding."

"I'd love that too." Gabriella agreed smiling.

"You really are perfect for Troy I haven't seen him this happy in years."

"He makes me very happy as well."

"You both are perfect for each other."

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella woke to Troy placing gentle kisses along her bare back. After retiring to their cabin, Gabriella immediately thanked Troy for whatever he had said to his sister that changed her opinion of Gabriella. Troy chuckled as he heard his girlfriend moan as she was woken up.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty." Troy whispered. "Time to wake up."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed quietly. "What's the schedule for today?"

"When we're on vacation, there are no schedules. We just to what we want"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking about getting you into one of those bathing suits you bought." Troy said smiling. "So that would mean either swimming or jet skiing."

"First, we have breakfast." Gabriella stated.

* * *

"Yes, Ma'am."

That afternoon, the young couple was enjoying their time out on the deck relaxing in the deck chairs. Gabriella was wearing a modest, yet beautiful white bikini. She was giggling as she listened to a story Troy was telling.

"You really put dishwasher soap in the fountain outside the palace?"

"Yep, when I was ten, a few of my cousins and I dumped a whole box into it and there were suds all over the front lawn.

"Your family must have been horrified."

"Once we got it cleaned up, we all laughed about it."

"So, are you all ready for graduation?"

"I am, but I have to admit that I'll miss seeing you everyday."

"But we'll see each other all the time."

"I've been thinking, I'm going to be getting a townhouse to live in while I'm at the academy, why don't you move in with me?"

"Is that even allowed?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"The heir to the throne living in sin with his girlfriend?"

"Ronaldi knows how the twenty-first century couples are." Troy stated. "You and I are no different."

"What about your family?"

"My dad and Charlotte lived together ten years before they got married. Gina and Richard live together now."

"What about me getting to school?"

"We'll buy another car." Troy reasoned. "You go to school, I got to the Academy and we get to come home and play house." Troy said. "So, what do you say, Ms. Montez? Want to move in together?"

"I'll think about it." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Think about it all you want, but I am going to make it very difficult for you to say no."

"I believe that I won't be able to say it either."

"Come on, Ella." Troy said pulling Gabriella to her feet. "I'm about to introduce you to the exciting world of jet skiing."

Troy helped Gabriella get into a life jacket. While she fastened her life jacket up, he got the jet ski ready. Troy then got his own life preserver on and turned to Gabriella.

"How do I look?" Gabriella asked as she spun around in a small circle.

"Pretty damn adorable." Troy said smiling. "You ready to go?"

"I guess so." Gabriella agreed as she got on behind them.

"Don't go too fast, Troy." Jack said watching the couple. "You've got precious cargo with you."

"Don't I know it." Troy agreed kissing Gabriella gently causing her to smile happily. "We'll be back in awhile."

"Be careful!" Charlotte called as Troy drove them away quickly.

* * *

Troy's graduation day had arrived. The night before, he and Gabriella spent their first night in their new town house. Both helped design and decorate their new home. If someone didn't know who they were, they wouldn't know that a prince and a possible future princess lived there, it looked like a normal couple making a home together.

Gabriella was in a cab on the way to the ceremony. Since she wasn't with Troy she wasn't given any form of security or given a car. Once they pulled up to the university, Gabriella paid the driver and got out. She walked into the auditorium and showed an usher her ticket and was personally escorted to her seat which was right next to Annabelle. The queen kissed her cheek in greeting.

"How was the first night in the new home?" Annabelle asked.

"Quiet, I was so exhausted after all the moving and unpacking."

"When do you go back to the states?"

"In a couple of weeks." Gabriella answered. "Shar and I start our dance classes."

"Be sure to give your parents and your brother our best."

"I will."

A few minutes later, the graduation class entered. Gabriella smiled when she saw Troy as he came in. Their eyes met and Troy smiled lovingly back up at her. Louis sat up on the stage next to the university's president. He gave a moving commencement speech to the graduates on the impact they would have on the future of Ronaldi. Before the graduates were called, the everyone stood to sing the country's national anthem, 'God Save Out Majesty' sung to the tune of England's anthem. Gabriella politely applauded as the names were announced.

"Tristan Phillip Charles Edward Bolton"

There were cheers as Troy walked across the stage to accept his diploma. Half the media was focused on the gorgeous young woman sitting with his family. Gabriella was smiling happily as she watched her boyfriend. Troy approached his grandfather, who was congratulating all graduates, and hugged him tightly.

That evening, Troy parked his car in front of the town house. Gabriella was barely awake in the seat. They got out and walked inside. For most of the evening, the young couple were a fundraiser for the Ronaldian Royal Symphony. Troy managed to sneak them out when he noticed that Gabriella was struggling to stay awake.

"Home sweet home." Troy stated as he took the tie of his tuxedo off.

"Thank goodness." Gabriella yawned as she slipped her heels off. "I'm just ready to go to bed."

"Sounds good to me." Troy agreed as he swept Gabriella up into his arms and carried her upstairs.

"I'm so proud of you, Troy."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"You were pretty much done with school when we met."

"But this year I received my highest marks and it's all because of you." Troy said kissing her on the lips gently. "You've changed me, Gabriella Montez and it's certainly for the better."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the great reviews! They truly mean the world to me. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

"Alright ladies, let's line up!" Gabriella instructed the group of six year old girls.

It was now almost the end of summer. The recital for the dance studio where Gabriella and Sharpay worked during their summer breaks. The Friday before the kids went back to school, they put on a huge recital that also show cased their instructors as well. This year they were putting on 'The Little Mermaid'. Gabriella and Sharpay taught the two youngest classes. Their first classes were grouped together as Guppies. The first one to go onstage was Gabriella's class. They were the 'Ballet Guppies'. They were the opening act. Gabriella and her own dance instructor placed them in their spots. Gabriella was playing the part of Flounder while Sharpay was Scuttle. Their instructor, Debbie was playing the lead part of Ariel.

Gabriella and Debbie took their spot in front of them. They were up there to make it easier for the younger dancers to be on stage in front of so many people for the first time. The curtains opened and the audience began to clap. Gabriella smiled excitedly for the girls. The music started up and the girls began to dance. Gabriella mouthed their steps to them to keep them from getting lost.

The first group of Guppies 'swam' offstage as Gabriella directed them and the second half of the group came onstage. These were Sharpay's group of dancers and were tap dancing to the same song. Sharpay had given Gabriella the choreography so she could learn it so she could help them due to the fact that she couldn't be on the stage with him. Sharpay smiled proudly from the wings as she watched her little ones. She then noticed that one of them was crying and scared stiff. The girl was closer to Gabriella then she was to comfort her,

"Gabriella." Sharpay hissed getting her attention. "Elizabeth."

Gabriella nodded and got up and went to the scared dancer. The young woman knelt down to try and comfort her to see if she would start to dance. When she refused to, Gabriella brought over to where she was sitting and placed her in her lap so she could continue to help with the other dancers. Sharpay had taught them to say their steps out loud and they continued to do so even on stage. When their song ended, the girls sat down and waved goodbye to the audience. Sharpay came out onstage and led her girls off with Gabriella behind them leading Elizabeth back to her instructor.

The first act of recital went along perfectly. Both Gabriella and Sharpay's solos were in the second half. Sharpay kicked it off with an amazing tap dance routine that made Gabriella want to get out of character and stand up and cheer. Gabriella was next with a great pointe routine that had everyone on their feet cheering. Her instructor gave her a subtle thumbs up as she sat down next to her.

For the rest of the show, Gabriella and Sharpay helped lead girls, even a few boys, on and off the stage as each routine told a part of the story of Ariel and all her friends. As a grand finale, the troop presented their competition team's routine, which Gabriella and Sharpay were apart of. Gabriella had a solo with the one male teacher, Chris Daniels, that the school had and the audience cheered when they finished.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight. We're now going to bring all the dancers onstage for their final curtain call and then hand out a few awards." Debra Mitchell, the owner of the dance studio announced. "We'll first start with our little ones, our Guppies."

Each group of dancers were brought up and then sat down starting from the back of the stage. Since they were going to be one of the last few to be called, Gabriella and Sharpay hurried back their dressing room to change out of their competition team costume and into their character costumes. They made it with two other groups in front of them waiting to be called.

"Scuttle." Debra called.

Sharpay walked out with a smile on her face. The audience cheered for her as she bowed at center stage. Her father approached the stage and handed her a huge bouquet of flowers. Sharpay beamed happily as she accepted them. She then walked back to sit where there was an open spot for her and set her flowers down to save it for Gabriella.

"Flounder."

The audience cheered and got its feet as Gabriella came out. The young woman smiled shyly as she walked to center stage. She curtsied amid the flash of cameras and cheers. She turned to head back to sit with Sharpay when she saw the dancers telling and signaling her to turn around. Gabriella turned around expecting to see her father there prepared to hand her flowers. And she was right except that Troy was also standing there with a huge bouquet of pink roses for her. Gabriella walked over and accepted both of them and kissed her father on the cheek and quickly kissed Troy on the lips.

"And Ariel and Eric." Debra introduced as Debbie and Chris walked out.

"Did you know he was coming?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as she sat down.

"No, I didn't." Gabriella said tearfully as she was so touched that Troy surprised her by coming all the way to see her dance recital.

"That's so romantic." Sharpay squealed.

"We're going to give a few awards out to some of the dancers on stage here." Debra said. "And the first one is a Beginning Pointe, Tap and Jazz and it goes to Brittany Lewis."

"Brittany!" Gabriella exclaimed as one of her students came up to get her award.

The young girl ran up to receive her trophy. Debra got to her level and handed her award with a loving hug. Brittany ran over to Gabriella and hugged her even tighter. Gabriella held the young girl in her lap as they continued to give out awards.

"This is an Advance Pointe, Tap and Jazz and it goes to Sharpay Evans."

Gabriella hugged her best friend tightly as Sharpay got up and accepted her trophy. Debra hugged the young girl tightly and whispered her congratulations to her. Sharpay smiled and waved to her girls, who were jumping up and down in the back row.

"This is an Advance Pointe, Tap and Jazz and it goes to Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella got up after Brittany moved off her lap. Debra had a huge smile on her face as the very talented dancer approached her. Gabriella hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. Brittany hugged her tightly as she returned to her seat and listened to as the final few awards were given.

"This is the final award of the evening and it is given to the instructor chosen by their peers, students and parents." Debra told the audience. "This award is called the Prima and this year's recipient is Ms. Gabriella Montez."

Everyone cheered loudly and her fellow instructors gave her a standing ovation as Gabriella stood up with tears in her eyes. Debra hugged her tightly and handed her two plaques. One was more Gabriella to keep and take home with her and the other one was to hang up in the dance studio with her name and the year she won it engraved into it. Someone took photos of Gabriella and Debra that would hang up in the studio as well. As she turned around she was met with all of her students surrounding her excitedly. Gabriella smiled excitedly as she hugged them all tightly.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight and I hope you enjoyed the show." Debra said to the audience. "You will be able to meet your children in the lobby."

Gabriella and Sharpay headed backstage to grab their belongings before they met their families. As they headed to the lobby, they were stopped several times to pose for pictures with girls from their classes. As they walked into the lobby, they spotted their families waiting in the corner.

"You girls were great." Derby told them as she and Elaine hugged them tightly.

"Thanks, Mom." Sharpay said.

"Congratulations, Baby." Alexander told Gabriella of her award.

"Thanks, Dad." Gabriella said before she turned to Troy.

"Surprise." Troy stated.

"I can't believe you flew all the out here just to see this recital."

"It was important to you, plus you were in it, therefore it was important to me."

"I'm glad you're here."

"I am too. So where to now?"

"Now, we go out to eat." Vance replied.

"Where to?" Gabriella asked.

"How about Cheesecake Factory?" Alexander asked.

"Ok, we'll meet you there."

"You didn't tell me you were that fantastic of a dancer." Troy said as he took Gabriella's hand and the two of them and Sharpay headed out to Gabriella's car.

"Well, I don't really consider myself that fantastic of a dancer. I'll never be up there with the dancers in the New York Ballet Company or any place like that." Gabriella replied as they got into her car.

"Don't listen to her, she's just being modest." Sharpay stated. "She's make national ballet companies if she'd audition."

"Why haven't you audition for any of them?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Because to me ballet is something I do for fun and I don't want to lose my love or passion for it if it because a job to me." Gabriella said. "Plus, I don't just want to be a dancer, I want to help make the planet a better place."

"So, where's this place we are going?"

"The Cheesecake Factory, it is one of our favorite places to eat." Gabriella answered.

"There are so many types of cheesecakes that you can't choose which one." Sharpay added. "It takes me all through the meal to settle on which one I want."

Everyone laughed as they pulled onto the highway. Gabriella and Sharpay would point out certain landmarks to Troy and give him a brief history of them. Troy had to admit that he didn't mind coming back to spend time with his girlfriend in the town she considered to be her home.

"Here we are." Gabriella announced as she pulled into Northstar Mall and parked the car in front of the entrance.

The three got up and headed inside the mall. Gabriella reached over and took Troy's hand led the way. When they got to the restaurant, they were led to where their family had already gotten a table for them.

"So, when are you going back to Ronaldi?" Derby asked Gabriella and Troy.

"Well, I'm going back in two weeks." Gabriella said turning to Troy. "But I don't know about when you are."

"I shall be returning with you." Troy said.

"Well, you're going to have another traveler with you." Vance stated.

"Who else is coming?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Me!" Sharpay squealed excitedly.

"What?" Gabriella asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm the newest student at the university, I transferred. I couldn't be away from you for another school year."

"I'm surprised you made it as long as you did." Alexander told her as everyone laughed.

"I am too." Sharpay added. "And although I probably won't find another prince, I hope I can find my own Prince Charming."

"Are you going to stay in the dorms?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I actually have an apartment that's not too far away from you guys' townhouse."

"Looks like your country managed to catch another beautiful young woman, Troy." Alexander said.

"And I will watch out for her carefully." Troy added.


	8. Chapter 8

**American Cinderella**

The semester flew by for the girls. Gabriella continue going to school and then after she was done she would spend some time with friends or go home. The young couple enjoyed living with one another and finding that they were falling more and more in love with each other, if that was even possible. to the gym and then go home. Troy went to the academy and worked hard on earning accreditations and flight hours. Sharpay also enjoyed living in Ronaldi. She had come to the country in search of excitement and for her education, but she also found something that she only dreamt about, her own prince charming named Zeke Baylor. Zeke attended the royal academy with Troy and it was he who introduced Sharpy and Zeke. The two couples would often be seen on double dates around town together.

Gabriella was packing up clothes to go home for the holidays. This time though, Troy was going to spend the whole break with her and her family. Louis and the academy had granted his leave request so he could be Gabriella's date to the Randolph Holiday Ball. Alexander had been promoted to Major General and was now the commander of the base. Gabriella had tried to make it back to his promotion but Alexander told her to stay at school and he would see her at Christmas.

"So, do we need to pick Sharpay up or is Zeke driving her?" Troy asked as he picked up Gabriella's suitcase.

"She's not leaving until tomorrow evening." Gabriella answered. "Zeke finally convinced her to finally meet his parents."

"Wow, that's a big step for her. I hope she has as much luck as I did when I first met you parents."

"I do too."

Troy and Gabriella got into the SUV and were driven to the airport. Gabriella texted a message to Sharpay to wish her luck with meeting Zeke's parents and not to over stress herself. Troy called his father to let him know that they were on their to the airport and thanked him for allowing him to miss Christmas with them for the first time. Jack told him that had been to go anywhere else other than with Gabriella, he would have had declined his son's request. While they had not met face to face, Jack and Alexander had spoken many times on the phone and hundreds of emails had been sent to one another.

Gabriella called her mother and let her know that they were getting ready to leave. Elaine had been busy getting Gabriella's room all set up for the couple. The room had been used by Elaine to wrap and store Christmas gifts. Alexander and Justin were at work. She had been busy making sure that there were some of Troy's favorite foods and drinks in the fridge and the pantry. She also went out and bought Christmas gifts for him from her, Alexander and Justin. She knew Gabriella had taken care of her gift to Troy herself.

Several hours later, the private plane landed at San Antonio's airport. Troy and Gabriella were met by her family. They all greeted one another warmly and hugged her father tightly congratulating on getting his second star. Troy then shook his hand giving him his own congratulations. The Montez family and Troy got into the car and headed to their new house on the base.

"Did you bring a gown for tomorrow night?" Elaine asked Gabriella.

"No, I need to go look for one tomorrow." Gabriella answered. "I didn't have any room in my suitcase."

"Ok, we'll go to Northstar tomorrow when your father takes Troy to the office."

"Ok."

That night, Troy and Gabriella were in bed talking to one another like they did every night. Troy lay on his back while Gabriella was next to him on her stomach. Troy smiled as he picked up a framed photo of a young Gabriella with her parents and brother at the beach.

"Where was this at?" Troy asked girlfriend.

"Hawaii, we were stationed there when I was born and lived there until I was five." Gabriella answered.

"You were a beach bunny."

"I guess so."

"You were very cute."

"And I'm not now?"

"No, you're very beautiful now." Troy replied pulling Gabriella closer to him. "In fact you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

"And you are the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on as well." Gabriella whispered. "I'm really glad you were allowed to come here for the holidays and not until after you do all the protocol with your family."

"I am too, I have to admit I am very excited about seeing you in another ball gown."

"Well, just to warn you, it won't be a designer brand, just something from Dillards."

"Doesn't matter, you could be dressed in a paper bag and you'd still be the most beautiful woman to ever set foot on the planet."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know how to make me feel like I'm the most precious gift you've ever received."

"Because you are. I feel like my mother gave you to me somehow. She brought us together because she knew that I needed you." Troy explained. "It's like she knew that you'd love me and see me first as a man and not just as you ticket to being a princess like the other girls I've dated."

"To me, you're just the man I love. I don't care if you are the heir to the throne or an heir to a small stamp collection, I love you for you and nothing else." Gabriella stated. "If you were to abdicate the throne tomorrow, I wouldn't love you any bit less, in fact I would support you 100% And that's not just talk, it's fact. Nothing would change my love for you."

The next afternoon, Gabriella was busy in her bathroom getting ready for the holiday ball. Her mother had helped her straighten her hair for the event. Gabriella returned the favor and helped her mother put her hair up in a bun. While the guys were getting ready downstairs, the two women had the entire upstairs for themselves. They spent all morning, and early afternoon finding a dress, shoes and accessories for Gabriella. Gabriella had gotten tea length green dress, black heels and wore a necklace that her parents had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday.

"Gabi, will you zip me up please?" Elaine asked coming into Gabriella's bathroom.

"Sure." Gabriella agreed.

Elaine was wearing a royal blue floor length dress. The back scooped and was sleeveless. Gabriella zipped her mother up and made sure it looked perfect before smiling at Elaine. Elaine thanked her daughter and rushed back to finish getting ready. Gabriella smiled at how her nervous her mother was about the ball.

"Elaine, Brie, are you almost ready?" Alexander asked.

"Ten more minutes!" Elaine called.

"Alright."

Gabriella put most of her make-up away but put her mascara and lip gloss into her clutch. She went into her room and put her shoes on. Before heading downstairs, she quickly made sure her dress was smoothed out and all of her tags were off. Troy was just coming out of the study when Gabriella came down the stairs. He smiled lovingly up at her as he took her hand as she walked down the last two steps. Gabriella smiled back as she took him in his uniform.

"You look incredible." Troy whispered kissing the back of her hand gently.

"And you look very handsome." Gabriella replied. "I've always enjoyed looking at a man in uniform."

"Well, then, I won't leave your side all night." Troy said with a smile as Justin walked into the hallway.

"Wow, Gabs, you look great." he told his sister.

"Thank you, as do you." Gabriella replied as she saw her big brother in his tuxedo. "What time are we picking of Rachel?"

"We're getting her on the way."

Rachel was Justin's high school sweetheart. She got along wonderfully with the Montez family. Gabriella had considered her to be the big sister she never had and loved her to bits. As the three talked in the hallway, Elaine came down the stairs and Alexander came out of his study. They both smiled at one another lovingly as Alexander kissed her on the cheek softly.

"Look beautiful Mrs. Montez." he told her.

"Look handsome, General Montez."

The five of them walked out to Alexander's suburban that was parked at the back of the house. Troy and Gabriella climbed into the back seat so it would be easier for Justin to get out when they got to Rachel's house. An unmarked car that had a small team of Troy's security followed behind them. Rachel lived about five minutes away on the other side of the base. Once she joined them, she and Gabriella hugged each other tightly, happy see one another once again.

"You look incredible." Rachel told Gabriella as they drove off.

"Aww, thank you." Gabriella said smiling at her friend. "Rachel, this is my boyfriend, Troy."

"Nice to meet you." Troy replied shaking her hand.

"You as well." Rachel returned before turning back to Gabriella. "So, how's school?"

"It's going very well. How's work over at the school?"

"It's a challenge with all the cutbacks and testing. But I do enjoy being the kids."

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the Ramada on the River Walk. Justin and Rachel got out and then helped Troy move the bucket seat forward so he and Gabriella could get out of the car. Alexander handed a valet the keys before leading everyone inside.

"General Montez, Ma'am." Matthew Edwards, Alexander's aide greeted them. "Right this way, please."

They got on the escalator and headed up to the ballroom. Alexander and Elaine were going to stand in the receiving line while guests mingled out in the lobby before they were allowed to enter the ballroom. Troy and Gabriella and Justin and Michelle mostly kept to themselves until they were allowed to enter the ballroom and to their table. Every now and then, people who knew Gabriella and Justin personally came up and chatted with them, including Matthew's wife Jordan.

After thirty minutes of waiting, Troy, Gabriella, Justin, Rachel and the rest of the guests were allowed to enter the ballroom. Troy pulled Gabriella's chair out for her once they reached their table. The two couples were sharing a table with Alexander and Elaine and the Fort Sam Houston commander and his wife.

After eating, Alexander made his remarks and then there was a raffle. After that, the dance floor was opened. Troy pulled Gabriella out on the first slow song. It seemed that most people stopped dancing to watch the two of them. The first song they danced to was 'You're the Inspiration' by Chicago. Troy twirled his girl around the floor. There were guests that were taking their picture and even the photographer from the base paper took some of them dancing. Troy and Gabriella felt more relaxed at this ball knowing that there weren't any dignitaries that they had to watch out for in order to prevent from insulting them. Here they were more free to be themselves and have a good time.

"I love this song." Gabriella whispered as they swayed to the Chicago's hit song.

"I do too." Troy replied back. "I think this should be our song."

"Really?"

"Yes, every time it comes on, we'll dance. I''ll even request it for the balls back home."

"Can you play this type of song?"

"I don't see why not. I think it might be a tradition that we start and it would our trademark for when we start hosting the balls."

Gabriella smiled to herself when she heard him mention them as a 'we'. She wasn't sure if what he said just slipped out or if he meant what he actually said. For the moment, she enjoyed the feeling of being a 'we' with him. She pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Troy asked.

"Nothing." Gabriella replied smiling.

Gabriella even danced with her brother while their significant others danced with one another. As they danced, they watched their parents dance close to one another like they were young and in love. After, Gabriella and her father took their turn together. They danced to 'Everything I Do (I Do It For You). Gabriella had a beaming smile on as she danced her father. She didn't even care that people were taking their pictures, she enjoyed this private moment with her father.

A week later, it was Christmas Eve. The grandparents had arrived the day after the holiday ball. Troy had to admit that he enjoyed the fact at not having a schedule to follow during the season and was free to relax and enjoy being with Gabriella and her family. The Montez family was happy that Troy was able to stay with them longer and they really loved spending time with him. In the year they had known him, the family felt like he was one of their own. Elaine even put him to work with Gabriella and Justin decorating her homemade Christmas cookies. Troy had to admit that this was the first time he had ever had to decorate cookies Justin told him that his mother made him to this every year. Gabriella had to giggle to herself as she watched Troy start to paint the icing on nervously.

"Relax, she won't throw you out if it's not perfect." she whispered before kissing his cheek. "All she wants is for them to be iced."

"Ok." Troy replied smiling.

The three had a good time icing the cookies. Elaine caught Justin eating three cookies and threatened to not let him have any more that Christmas. After witnessing that, Gabriella and Troy knew not to try and sneak cookies fir themselves. Alexander was chased out when he came in to try and get a cookie before he was supposed to. All in all, Troy enjoyed hanging out with the Montez family even if they broke Elaine's rules in her own kitchen.

Later that evening, Troy and Gabriella were walking around Gabriella's former neighborhood. Behind them were members of the security team The sky was clear as they headed out so they could get some quiet time alone. Troy had his hands in his pockets while Gabriella looped her arm through his as they walked close to one another.

"Are you enjoying your time here?" Gabriella asked. "I know it's quite different from your family Christmases."

"It is very different, but I have to say that I think I enjoy your traditions more than my family's although I think in the future when we have to spend Christmas in Ronaldi, we should have your family join us and we should share some of your traditions with my family."

"I like that idea." Gabriella replied.

"Do you think your family would like to spend Christmas in Ronaldi next year?" Troy asked. "I know your mom would be lost without making her famous Christmas cookies, but I'd see to it that she can either use our kitchen or the palace's kitchen."

"I'd think she'd like that, the kitchen in the palace will be her dream come true. In fact, she'll probably want to hold all her formal events in Ronaldi just so she could use the kitchen."

"My mom, when Eugenia and I were little use to make her own homemade hot chocolate. She loved to make the simplest things for us on our own. She made family dinners every now and then."

"I think she and my mother would have gotten along perfectly."

"That they would have." Troy agreed. "I think that eventually your mother would fly to Ronaldi to see mom and vice versa. Forget about their children."

"I know Mom would have loved to have met her."

"I wish they could have met. What do you plan on doing once you've graduated?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Do you plan to stay in Ronaldi or come back here to teach?"

"If you had asked me that an hour before I met you, I would have said I wanted to come back here in a heartbeat." Gabriella admitted. "But ever since the moment I met you, home seems to be wherever you are and I don't want to lose that. I want to stay in Ronaldi or wherever you are going to be."

"I want you to be happy and if you wanted to come back to live here, I won't stop you."

"Bolton, you're stuck with me for quiet awhile, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

"Believe me, I won't even try."


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. And thanks again for the great reviews.**

For the next year and a half, Troy and Gabriella continued loving one another and being happy. Gabriella and Sharpay graduated and were both teaching at one of the elementary schools. Their parents weren't too shocked when the girls announced they were going to be staying in Ronaldi. Zeke moved in with Sharpay once she had finished school. He and Troy were about six months away from graduating from the Academy.

Troy was currently sitting in the townhouse he and Gabriella shared. Gabriella had flown back to the United States to spend time with her family while the schools were out for the summer. Troy normally went with her but he was on duty that week and was forced to stay behind.

"Troy?" Eugenia called as she came into the house.

"In the living room." Troy called back as his sister walked in. "Thanks for coming."

"Not at all, it's a big deal, my baby brother is going to pop the question. So what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to give Gabriella Mom's engagement ring."

"I was kind of expecting that." Eugenia said as she pulled a ring box out of her purse. "Here."

Troy took the box and opened the lid to look at the ring. He smiled when he saw the canary yellow diamond settled on top of a platinum band. When Lucille died, she left the ring to her children hoping they would get more good out of it then she and Jack. Eugenia smiled at her brother's expression as he imagined the ring on Gabriella's finger.

"It will look beautiful on Gabriella."

"Yes, it will." Troy agreed grinning. "This means so much to me, thank you."

"You're welcome. I know how much Gabriella means to you and she is going to be a great princess."

"She's going to be fantastic."

"Grandpa and Parliament approve?"

"Of course, Gabriella was approved almost instantly." Troy stated as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Troy." Jack stated. "There's been an accident."

Alexander and Elaine sat in Justin and Gabriella's hospital room. The family had gone out to dinner to celebrate Gabriella's twenty-first birthday. Paparazzi were tipped off where they were at and swarmed them as they exited. Justin protected his sister as they pushed their way through the crowd. Alexander was driving his family while the photographers tailed them. A car full of photographers pulled up beside the family and moved to get as close to them as well. Another car, clipped them and caused the driver to lose control and crash into the Montez car. Alexander and Elaine weren't hurt but Justin and Gabriella were spending the night in the hospital for observation for their minor injuries. They were going to be fine but doctors wanted to make sure.

"I never want to go through that again." Alexander said as they watched their children sleep in their hospital beds.

"I don't either." Elaine agreed tearfully. "Do you think Troy's grandfather can do anything?"

"What can he do?"

"Maybe he could give her a security team."

"Gabriella's not a member of the royal family, she doesn't have security with her unless she is with Troy." Alexander replied. "The only way she'll get security is when..."

"She becomes a princess." Troy finished as he walked into the room.

"Troy!" Elaine exclaimed happily at the sight of him.

"How is she?" Troy asked racing to Gabriella's bedside. "And Justin?"

"They're fine, only minor injuries." Alexander replied. "The doctor gave them something to help them sleep."

"I give you my word that this will never happen to your daughter again. I'll keep Gabriella safe." Troy promised as he caressed Gabriella's hand gently. "She's going to get her own security team."

"What do you mean?" Alexander asked. "The only way that could happen is if..."

"If she's a member of the family." Troy finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Gabriella will be." Troy said pulling the ring out of his pocket. "I was getting this from my sister when I got the call."

"Troy, it's beautiful." Elaine said looking at the ring.

"It was my mother's engagement ring." Troy stated. "Do I have your blessing to marry your daughter?"

"You'll make sure she's safe?" Alexander asked.

"Yes."

"And you'll make her happy?"

"With all my heart."

"Take care of her Troy." Alexander said. "She's our only daughter."

"I promise."

"Welcome to the family."

The next morning, Gabriella slowly woke up to the sunlight in her eyes. She looked around the room. Her mother was curled up, sound asleep on the couch and her father was talking quietly to Justin in his bed. Gabriella's eyes widened when she saw Troy sound asleep in a chair next to her bed.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked quietly, but still causing him to jump up suddenly.

"Baby!" Troy exclaimed rushing over to her and placing kisses all over her face. "I can't even begin to tell you how worried I was when I was told you had been in a car accident."

"I'm ok, just a few bumps and bruises."

"I love you, Ella."

"I love you, too."

"This might not be the most romantic place, but I can't think of a more perfect time to do this." Troy stated.

"Do what?" Gabriella asked.

"Look up at what's hanging over you." Troy said smiling as Gabriella did so.

"Is that mistletoe?" Gabriella asked as she saw the vine hanging over her and Troy knelt down on one knee. "It's not Christmas is it? How long have I been out?"

"No, it's not Christmas."

"Then why would there be..." Gabriella started to ask as she turned to look at Troy and stopped suddenly when she saw Troy one knee.

"Gabriella, I've never believed in the meaning of soul mates or love at first sight, until I first set eyes on you You proved to me that I was meant to be the person I am because I feel had I been anyone else, I would not have met you." Troy stated. "You are the first and the only woman I've ever really loved. I promise to do my best to make you the happiest woman in the world. Will you marry me, Ella?"

"Yes." Gabriella agreed quietly with tears in her eyes.

Troy stood up and kissed his new fiance on the lips. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. As he opened the box, Gabriella gasped when she saw the famous ring that rested inside it.

"Your mother's ring?" she asked in shock as Troy placed her engagement ring on her finger.

"Yeah, I wanted her to be a part of this and she would have wanted you to have it, even my sister agrees."

"Congratulations you two!" Elaine stated having been awake for the whole proposal. "We're so happy for you both."

"This has to stay between the five of us until my family makes the announcement." Troy said.

"No problem." Justin said.

"We're getting married." Gabriella giggled quietly.

"Yes we are." Troy agreed kissing her once again.

A week later, Troy and Gabriella returned to Ronaldi. Gabriella moved her engagement ring to her right hand and turned it so that the diamond was inside her hand. Before they went home, they were asked to go stop at the palace. The family did not know that Troy had proposed already, but they had gathered together to make sure that Gabriella was ok.

"Hey, everyone." Troy greeted as he led Gabriella into the parlor room.

"How are you my dear?" Annabelle asked hugging Gabriella lovingly.

"I'm alright." the young woman replied. "My brother and I were only in the hospital over night for observation."

"You gave us all a big scare." Louis told her.

"I know, I'll try and prevent this from happening again. Thank you all for your kids words when I was in the hospital."

"We're all thankful that it wasn't more serious." Jack stated as everyone nodded in agreement. "You've become a part of this family, young lady."

"On that note, Gabriella and I have an announcement to make." Troy announced beaming at Gabriella. "We're getting married."

Everyone exclaimed loudly their happiness for the couple. Gabriella was hugged tightly by her future father-in-law. She was then brought up to Louis, who stood straight.

"Gabriella, I have to ask you this." Louis said. "Are you prepared to give up your American citizenship?"

"I am." Gabriella agreed instantly.

"Are you prepared to live in the spotlight where everything you say, do and wear will be judged upon. Whatever you do is a reflection of this family and the monarchy."

"Yes, I am."

"Gabriella Montez, from the moment you marry Troy, you will be the Princess of Kellia, the future Queen of Ronaldi."

"When will you make the announcement?" Annabelle asked.

"We kind of want to be selfish and keep it quiet for a little while." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella. "How about the beginning of June?"

"That's just under a month." Louis agreed. "What about the wedding date?"

"Troy and I have talked about it and we decided on December 9th of this year." Gabriella replied. "I've always wanted a December wedding."

"And I want to marry her as soon as possible." Troy added.

"Tomorrow we will start to quietly plan the wedding." Louis said. "Gabriella, you'll start lessons on our customs, protocol and way of life in the family."

"Yes sir." Gabriella agreed.

"Your wedding is going to be the wedding of the century for Ronaldi." Annabelle said smiling at her grandson and his fiance.

"How did your parents take the news?" Jack asked.

"They were thrilled." Gabriella answered.

"I can't think of a better group of people to join our family than the Montez'." Louis stated. "They raised one hell of a young lady."

"Yes, they did." Troy agreed kissing Gabriella on the cheek.

That evening, Troy and Gabriella finally returned home. Basic details of the wedding had been set. It would be held in Ronaldi and the royal family was paying for everything except for the clothes the bride's family and the wedding dress. The wedding was going to be held in one of the four cathedrals in the city. Once the announcement was going to be made, Annabelle, Eugenia, Charlotte and Troy's aunt, Alice, were going to help Gabriella choose which one the wedding would be in.

"It's so good to be home." Gabriella said as wheeled her suitcase behind her.

"I'm glad to have you home again." Troy said kissing her gently. "And I think we need to go upstairs and celebrate our engagement."

"Sounds like a fantastic plan."

(One Month Later)

Troy took a deep breath as he straightened his tie. Today, his father's office made the announcement that Troy had chosen his princess, Gabriella. This moment was something that the country had been waiting for the moment Troy had been born. Gabriella had already begun taking classes and courses on protocol, traditions and history of the family and Ronaldi.

"Sir, we're ready."

Gabriella stood in front of another mirror. She was wearing a yellow sundress that had been decided on based on the diamond of her engagement ring. Her hair was down but with the sides pulled back and up. She smiled to herself as she heard Troy laugh to something that was said as he came to get her.

"Babe, you ready?" Troy asked.

"Yes." Gabriella agreed turning around to look at Troy.

"You look beautiful." Troy stated kissing her gently.

"Thank you and you look very handsome."

Troy took her hand and led her out the door. Their little media meeting was being held in the throne room of the palace. Gabriella tightened her grip on Troy's hand as they heard the press from behind the door.

"You ready?" Troy asked.

"I think so." Gabriella agreed before Troy gave her a quick kiss.

The doors opened and Troy led Gabriella into the room Flashes of the camera greeted the young couple. Gabriella looped her left arms though Troy's so her engagement ring was fully on display. She was excited to finally be able to properly wear it one her left hand.

"As you all can see, Gabriella's engagement ring looks very familiar." Troy said to everyone. "I gave her my mother's engagement ring. Despite her passing, we both wanted her to be a part of this special time."

"Gabriella, when did he propose?"

"When we were in the United States last month." Gabriella answered. "It was very simple and very romantic."

"Are your families happy?"

"They are all thrilled for us." Troy answered. "They get along very well with one another."

"When will the wedding be?"

"Early December, no exact date yet."

The couple headed off a few minutes later to do their first sit down interview together. Ronaldi's most renowned reporter Charles Ramone was conducting the interview. The interview was being held in Louis and Annabelle's formal sitting room. Gabriella was a little nervous about her first interview but Troy kissed her hand and told her she would be fantastic as they entered the sitting room.

"You're Highness, Ms. Montez." Charles greeted. "I'm honored to be interviewing you both for this wonderful, happy occasion."

"Thank you for agreeing." Troy stated as he and Gabriella sat down.

"Shall we begin?" Charles asked as the couple sat down. "First question, why did you decide to give your beautiful fiance your mother's engagement ring?"

"With the ring it allowed my mother to be here in some form." Troy answered.

"Ms. Montez, you are going to be compared to the late Lucille, the last Princess of Kellia, are you prepared for the scrutiny of that?"

"I feel like I'm coming into this position trying to pave my own way." Gabriella answered. "I am prepared to be compared to her, but I'm not trying to replace her."

"You're giving up a huge sacrifice, your birth nationality."

"That's right. But if it's for the right person, there's no hesitation."

"Where did the proposal take place?"

"I was planning to propose when she returned from visiting her family, but then I got the call about the car accident and the moment she woke up, I knew I wasn't going to have a more perfect moment."

"How's the wedding going to be?"

"We're going to plan the wedding the way we want it. I want Gabriella to have the fairy tale wedding she more than deserves." Troy answered. "It will be our wedding, guests we want will attend and any of the decisions will be ours."

"How did your families react to the engagement?"

"Mine were thrilled." Gabriella answered.

"As were mine. They wanted me to marry Gabriella the first time they met her." Troy added. "I made a promise to Gabriella's parents that I wouldn't let anything like her car accident ever happen again."

"Have you selected which cathedral you will wed?"

"We have a few we're looking at but haven't decided which one."

"You two are the first royal couple to have lived together before they married, do you think that has prepared you for married life?"

"I believe it has." Gabriella agreed. "We've gotten to know each other's routines and quirks so there won't be any surprises."

"Who is going to design your wedding gown?"

"I haven't decided yet. They will be Ronaldian though."

"It might be decades before you are crowned king and queen, what are your plans for your life between now and then?"

"Hopefully raise our family." Troy replied making Gabriella smile.

"Gabriella, how do you feel knowing that you're marrying the future king of Ronaldi and will also be the mother to the future heir?"

"To be honest, my mind hasn't fully wrapped around everything yet." Gabriella replied truthfully. "But to me, he's my husband and my children are just my children."

Meanwhile, the people in the United States were waking up to the news of the engagement. Ronaldi's popularity had increased since Gabriella had begun dating Troy and everyone was excited about the upcoming royal wedding. Images of Gabriella and Troy from their photo opportunity were the first thing on the national news.

"America is gearing up for another princess. Nearly sixty years after Grace Kelly married her Prince Rainier, Gabriella Montez is set to marry her own prince, His Royal Highness Prince Tristan of Ronaldi." Meredith Vieira said on the Today Show.

"America is getting another princess. Twenty one year old Gabriella Montez is engaged to the future king of Ronaldi." Robin Roberts said on Good Morning America.

Alexander, Elaine and Justin were at one of the airplane hangers at the air force base preparing to give their statement on the engagement. The Air Force Base had allowed the media onto the base for the occasion only.

"Thank you all for coming out this morning." Alexander stated. "By now you all know of our daughter's engagement to his Royal Highness Prince Tristan of Ronaldi and we're thrilled with their union. While our daughter's marriage makes her princess and a member of a royal family, all we want for her is happy and loving marriage and we believe she will just get with Prince Tristan, who've we come to know and think of as a member of our family already."

"I'll fly out this weekend and join you as you look at the cathedrals." Elaine told her daughter that afternoon over the phone. "Have you selected a designer yet? Ok, do you want me to go with you when you tell them?" Alright. Well, I'm going to let you go and get some sleep. Ok, Baby. I love you, too. Give our love to Troy. Goodnight, Honey."

"How is she doing?" Alexander asked.

"She's very happy, still trying to wrap her head around anything."

"Once she's married it's going to weird her being a princess." Justin stated.

"But she's still just Gabriella to us." Elaine added.

"Did she say anything about a date?"

"Well, the family wants is to be at the end of November but she and Troy nixed that, both are wanting the second Saturday in December."

"Well, she's always wanted a December wedding." Alexander replied.

"And she wants to spend Thanksgiving here with us and then we all fly back to Ronaldi with her."

"Sounds like a plan."

"How are we doing tuxedo fittings?" Justin asked.

"Well, the Boltons are going to fly whoever is fitting the groomsmen here so that they can fit Justin for his tux."

"And what about me?"

"Your daughter wants you to wear your dress blues." Elaine said as her husband smiled.

"Perfect."

"I have to go and start packing." Elaine said as she got up.

"What all are you going to do?" Justin asked.

"Choose a cathedral, tell her dress designer and a few other details.

"We're not going to lose her are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't just going to see her every few years and only Christmas cards from her and Troy."

"Troy promised us that we are going to be very involved in Gabriella's new life."

Two days later, Elaine landed in Ronaldi. Gabriella hugged her tightly as they were reunited. Much had changed since a year ago when Elaine had been in the country for Gabriella's graduation. Gabriella had been alone and they were in a cab and this time she was with her own security team and was driven in a bullet proof SUV.

"You look great." Elaine said as they walked out to the SUV.

"So do you." Gabriella stated. "You are going to be staying with us at the townhouse,"

"Where's Troy?"

"At the academy, he's got a few more classes until he graduates in December.

"So he's getting his wings."

"Yes, he is."

Late that afternoon, Troy quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. He had just finished class and logging in more flight time and was getting ready to home to have dinner with his fiance and future mother-in-law. A familiar ring tone broke him out of his thoughts. Troy reached into his locker and answered it.

"I'm on my way out now." he told his giggling fiance.

"I was just calling to see how your flight went."

"Everything went perfectly. I actually don't have that many more hours left."

"Good."

"Did your mom get in safely?" Troy asked as he walked out to his car.

"She did, she's actually taking a nap right now."

"Ok, I'll be home in about fifteen minutes."

"See you then."

Troy got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot. His graduation from the academy was set to take place only three days after the wedding. The other day, Gabriella had to turn in her resignation to the school due to her new role would not allow her any time for a full time job. For the time being, Troy was allowed to stay active duty but when Jack became king, Troy would take on the duties and obligations he previously had.

As he drove up to the townhouse, he smiled sadly. For the past three year, he and Gabriella had lived in the house. But they would soon be leaving and moving into another home wherever he would be stationed. Both had been sad when were told that they had to move.

"Babe?" Troy called as he walked into the house.

"Kitchen!" Gabriella replied.

"Elaine." Troy greeted happily as he walked into the kitchen and kissed her cheek gently.

"Troy, it's good to see you again." Elaine replied smiling.

"How was your flight?"

"Good, I slept most of the way."

"That must be where Ella gets it from." Troy smiled before kissing Gabriella gently. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Chicken scampi."

"My favorite."

"Mom taught me."

"You taught her very well, Elaine."

"Gabriella's always been an incredible cook."

"I'm going to give the caterer this reciepe and have them make it for the wedding reception." Troy stated making the two women laugh. "So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Mom, Eugenia, your grandmother, Alice, Charlotte and I are looking at the cathedral and informing designers." Gabriella answered.

"You're not coming Troy?" Elaine asked.

"I can't, I'm duty." Troy answered.

"That's a shame."

"Grandmother would like to have you join Gabriella for her annual royal family tea."

"What goes on then?"

"It's the first time I'll be with all of Troy's female relatives."

"Sounds like a challenge, but I'd love to attend."

The next morning, two SUV's pulled up to Saint Matthews' Cathedral. The first time she entered the santuary, Gabriella knew this was where she wanted to get married. But, she was unsure for a moment when she found out that Troy's mother's funeral was held there. She offered to choose another location but Troy told her that it was the perfect place for their wedding.

"The past three future kings and queens have been married here." Annabelle stated as they walked inside. "Louis and I included."

"What's the difference in the way royal weddings are than civilian ones?" Elaine asked.

"Quite a bit. There's alot of protocol that goes along with a royal wedding starting with the guest list. We invite heads of states, leader of other countries and fellow royal families."

"What will happen at the actual ceremony?"

"Well, Troy will arrive first, then both our families arrive together. Gabriella will arrive last." Annabelle explained. "Troy and Gabriella will say their vows in here but then the two of them, as well as our two families, will leave and go to the registrar."

"What happens there?"

"Gabriella will be annoited Princess of Kellia by Louis."

"That's not done in public?"

"No, it's always done privately. Then once Gabriella is crowned, she and Troy are proclaimed husband and wife. The family comes back first and then Gabriella and Troy enter with a trumpet harold and they began to head back up the asile, then outside."

"Very different from the weddings I've attended."

"You're Majesties, my lady." an older man greeted to the group. "How can I be any of assistance?"

"Archbishop, this is Elaine Montez, Gabriella's mother." Annabelle introduced.

"The mother of the bride." the archbishop acknowledged. "You mus be very proud."

"Both her father and I are very proud." Elaine agreed smiling as Gabriella.

"The cathedral can hold about three thousand people and we're expecting that many people for the wedding."

"Gabriella and Troy are permitted sixty personal guests each, and the rest are for dignitaries, other royal families and world leaders."

"Does that include family members?"

"No, family is in another group itself."

"What do you think, Mom?" Gabriella asked.

"It's very beautiful and certainly big enough." Elaine agreed. "Now, all we need to do is figure out who to invite."

Thirty minutes later, they were back in the SUV. Next on the list was to tell the lucky designer that they were going to design Gabriella's wedding dress. Gabriella wanted everything about her dress to be a secret until the day of the wedding. Their driver drove behind the designer's boutique. Gabriella put her hair up in a pony tail and tucked it underneath a baseball cap. She quickly ducked into the store with the others behind them.

"Robert?" Gabriella called as they entered the back of the store.

"Miss Montez." Saville greeted before kissing her hand gently. "What do I owe for the honor of this visit?"

"Can we speak in private?"

"Give me one moment." Saville stated before he walked back out into the store. "Ladies, I'm afraid you'll have to leave my store now."

"I beg your pardon?" a snobbish woman asked as Saville placed the dress she was holding back on the rack.

"But Robert, you promised to help me find a dress for my rehearsal dinner." the daughter whined.

"I can't right now, I have an important meeting and your wedding's not until December, you'll have plenty of time." Saville told her as he ushered her and her mother out the door before pulling the large window shades down he had installed fr privacy.

"Coast clear?" Eugenia asked as she walked in first in case people were still in fact in the store.

"All clear." Saville agreed as everyone came out. "Congratulations on your engagement, Ms. Montez."

"Thank you." Gabriella said smiling. "That's actually the reason for our visit."

"I'm all ears."

"You designed the very first gown I wore here and I would love it, and be honored, if you would design my wedding dress."

"It would be an honor to do so, I will make you a dress that is fit for the princess you will soon become."

"Thank you." Gabriella said beaming. "Before I forget, Robert this is my mother, Elaine."

"You gave your daughter your beautiful genes."

"Thank you."

"Before I start designing, it there anything you don't want anything you really want?"

"I want it elegant, but also simple. I don't want it over the top."

"Ok." Saville agreed as he jotted down notes.

"The back needs to be beautiful as well." Elaine added as everyone nodded.

"What about the veil?"

"Just a simple veil, I don't need any diamonds or designs in it."

"Are your shoes going to be heeled or flat?"

"Heeled." Gabriella answered. "Also, I would love for the dress to be strapless."

"Gabriella Montez, you are getting married in December and you want to wear a strapless dress?" Elaine asked.

"Yes, but I will be wearing a Christmas red coat when I am outside."

"Is that everything?" Saville asked.

"I believe so." Elaine stated.

"Wait, I want these patches stitched together underneath the skirt." Gabriella said as she pulled some fabric from her purse and gave it to the designer.

"What is all this?" Charlotte asked.

"This is a patch from Mom's wedding dress and I asked Gina to get me a patch from Lucille's dress." Gabriella said making everyone smile. "But don't tell Troy, I'll tell him after the ceremony.

"Before you leave, what's the wedding date?" Saville asked.

"The second Saturday in December."

"James, will you please go to the mueseum, please?" Annabelle asked once they got back in the vehicle.

"Yes, You're Highness."

"Why are we going there?" Elaine asked.

"For Gabriella to choose the tiara she's going to wear at the wedding."

A few minutes later, they arrived as the museum. Extra security was brought out to ensure the women's safety. As they walked up to the crown jewels, Gabriella smiled as she thought of the first night she spent with Troy. It seemed to have come full circle now with her now choosing the crown she was to wear for her wedding.

"Before you choose, I need to tell you which ones you can not wear." Annabelle told the bride.

"Ok." Gabriella replied.

"The two coronation crowns, obviously, also the crowns I wear are off limits as well. The two smaller ones over here are Eugenia and Charlotte's. The large group in the middle are yours for the choosing."

"Which one do you suggest?"

"See the medium size crown with little bit of yellow diamonds?"

"Yes, it's very beautiful."

"The last person who wore this was Louis' grandmother, on her wedding day."

"But why?" Gabriella asked. "It's so beautiful."

"We didn't feel we could wear it properly." Annabelle said. "And I believe you can do just that."

"I'd be honored to wear it." Gabriella stated as she looked over at her mother who was staring intently at the crowns and tiaras. "Mom, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just, looking at all the crowns made me realize that you really are going to be an actual princess." Elaine said. "I'm just really happy for you and for Troy."

"And I know that, while you didn't know this, you raised a fantastic future queen." Annabelle said. "Not to mention a remarkable young woman. You and Alexander should be very proud."

"Trust me, we are."


	10. Chapter 10

**American Cinderella**

**Thanks for the reviews. The next chapter is the one everyone's been waiting for. But before that, I hope you enjoy this one.**

It was now the Monday before Thanksgiving. The wedding was now only two weeks away. Gabriella had flown back to San Antonio to spend Thanksgiving with her family. Last year when she flew back, she paid for a ticket and flew commercial. This time she and her security were on a private plane. She was driven to her parents' home in a SUV instead of being picked up by her parents.

"So, is everything set for the wedding?" Alexander asked as the family sat in the family room.

"Everything's done. My final dress fitting was yesterday, Troy's uniform is pressed. Everything's done." Gabriella answered.

"Now, when you go to Saint Matthews, are you in the carriage that you leave with Troy in?" Justin asked.

"No, I asked to be in a car, I felt that I would be too nervous if everyone saw me, plus I didn't want everyone to see me in my dress before Troy."

"With the exception of the wedding planning, what else is going on?" Elaine asked.

"Well, the queen surprised me by showing me my finished office." Gabriella answered. "They did an incredible job. Like other royal offices it is made to show Ronaldian price but mine has some subtle American pride."

"Like what?"

"A few glasses have the American flag on them as well as the United States Air Force seal."

"Anything else new?"

"I had my first portrait sitting the other day."

"I bet it's going to be beautiful." Alexander said smiling proudly.

"When is Troy's graduation?"

"Three days after the wedding."

"So, short honeymoon." Juanita commented.

"We're only going to the summer palace for a couple of days." Gabriella explained. "The real honeymoon isn't going to be until after the holidays."

"Where are you going?" Carmen asked.

"I have no idea. Troy won't tell me."

"That's so sweet, he wants to surprise you."

* * *

The next few days, Gabriella enjoyed spending time with her family. Sharpay had also flown back so spend Thanksgiving with her family. The two girls, plus their mothers, went out to San Marcos to shop some at the outlets. Thanksgiving was spent by preparing the meal, watching football and later 'White Christmas', eating and being together one last time before the wedding. Sharpay and Gabriella had one last sleep over in Gabriella's bedroom Thursday night. The girls stayed up all night talking about favorite childhood memories as they laid in Gabriella's bed.

Friday was usually spent decorating the house for Christmas but this year everyone was going to celebrate it in Ronaldi. Instead, Gabriella, Sharpay, Elaine and Derby went to pick up Troy's wedding gift from Gabriella and last minute things the two families were going to need for the trip to Ronaldi. Gabriella had stepped out with her hair French braided and in Saturday's newspapers, it was stating that the soon to be princess was setting off a trend set.

Saturday evening found everyone getting ready for the Air Force Band Christmas concert. In case of an emergency, security was making Gabriella go in her SUV. Her two grandmothers climbed into the vehicle with her.

"Is this how you travel now?" Carmen asked her youngest granddaughter.

"Since the engagement was announced." Gabriella answered. "I use to only ride in this when I was with Troy and we would leave our car in a very crowded area unattended, but now I have my own car as well."

The driver pulled them up to as close to building as he could. Security got out and guarded Gabriella as she helped her grandmothers out. The group walked into the concert hall. They arrived thirty minutes before the concert was due to begin so Alexander and Elaine could mingle with some of the other commanding officers and their wives. Justin, Gabriella, Ryan and Sharpay stayed with Gabriella and Justin's grandparents while their parents mingled. Security was scattered across the building in order to protect the future princess. Gabriella was laughing at something her brother joked about with their friends when a small group of children approached her nervously.

"Hello." Gabriella greeted kindly.

"Are you really going to marry a prince?" a girl asked.

"I am."

"So, you're going to be a real princess?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Do you get to wear a really pretty crown?"

"I'll get to wear a pretty tiara sometimes."

"Pretty dresses?"

"I'll get to wear pretty dresses to fancy parties."

"Do you like to wear the pretty dresses?"

"I do, but I like wearing my regular clothes, too."

"Why are you marrying a prince?"

"Because I fell in love with him." Gabriella said. "But I'd marry Troy even if he wasn't a prince."

"The wedding is a week from today." Alexander told a friend as they watched Gabriella interact with the children

"You must be very proud."

"We are, she's getting many responsibilities but she's going to be able to handle it. Troy will definitely take care of her, he's a great young man."

"Will you and Elaine still be able to see her?"

"Oh, yeah, the royal family told us that we won't lose her."

"Are you going to be able to let her go?"

"It will be, probably, the hardest thing I will ever have to do." Alexander admitted. "But I think I'll be able to do it."

* * *

The next morning, the Montez and the Evans family got up early and caught their private plane back to Ronaldi. This would be the last time Gabriella would in the United States as a commoner. She had to admit that she was sad about goodbye to her home but was still exited about her new life ahead of her.

"You sure do know how to travel now." Justin said to his sister.

"This actually isn't the one Troy and I will travel in, Eugenia let me borrow this one."

"Have you and Troy thought about kids yet?" Sharpay asked,

"Yeah, we want to start a family pretty soon."

"Do you have to have a boy first?"

"A boy would be a preferred heir but it doesn't have to be the first born."

"What if a son isn't born?" Ryan asked.

"Then Troy has the option of choosing our eldest daughter or if Eugenia has a boy as his heir."

"Have you and Troy talked about that?" Justin asked.

"Yes and he's promised me that if that is our situation, our daughter will be his heir." Gabriella stated.

"I can't believe that we're actually talking about this." Justin said with a chuckle. "What will your official title be?"

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Kellia or sometimes just Gabriella, Princess of Kellia."

"I can't believe that my sister is going to be a princess in a week."

"But I am still going to be your sister."

"And even though you'll have a crown on your head, I'm still older than you." Justin commented making Gabriella laugh.

Several hours later, the plane landed int Ronaldi. Troy, his father, Charlotte, Eugenia and his grandparents were waiting for them, as well as the country's media. Troy grinned as he saw Gabriella appear as she helped Juanita down the stairs. Troy smiled even more at the thought of the next time Gabriella would leave the country would be on their honeymoon.

"I'm so glad you're home." Troy said kissing her when they met.

"I'm glad to be back." Gabriella agreed smiling.

"You know, I missed you so much that I think I'll marry you."

"That sounds incredible, when do you plan on this wedding?"

"How about this Saturday?"

"I think I can do that."

"Welcome back to Ronaldi." Jack greeted Alexander happily.

"Thank you." Alexander said as the two fathers shook hands.

"How was your flight?"

"No complaints, it was very easy going."

"Everything is all downhill now."

"How's Troy doing?"

"He's doing well, he couldn't wait for Gabriella to come home. How's our bride doing?"

"She's very calm, relaxed. Very different from me."

"I felt the same way when Eugenia got married."

* * *

For the next few days, guests began to arrive for the wedding. Gabriella and Troy were busy getting final preparations done. Gabriella's dress was under lock and key to ensure it was kept hidden until the wedding.

A couple of days before the wedding, the lighting of Mills Avenue's, the street that Morning Dawn Children's Hospital, Christmas lights. Lucille Bolton had been on the hospital's board of directors when she was alive and had turned on the lights every year before she passed away. Now, Troy turned the lights on as his mother instructed him in her will. This year, Gabriella was going to join him.

"Baby?" Troy asked as he walked into their bedroom "You ready to go?"

"Yes, I am." Gabriella agreed.

She was wearing a simple black long sleeve velvet dress and black shoes. Troy took her hand and led her out to their awaiting car. Gabriella had attended the lighting before but this was the first time she would be on the podium with Troy.

"Did you practice your speech?" Gabriella asked on the drive.

"A few times." Troy agreed. "It's not that long, I don't want all those people standing out in the cold for too long. Or you for that matter."

Gabriella smiled and kissed him gently. Their car stopped and a guard opened the car door. Troy got out and helped Gabriella out. People began to cheer loudly and flashes from cameras flooded the couple. Troy shook hands with the chairman of the board as they approached the podium.

"Thank you for coming out on this cold evening for the annual Christmas lighting. This hospital meant very much to my mother. She hated the idea of any child having to be in the hospital for any long period of time." Troy stated. 'Especially at this time of year. It was her favorite part of her job, to be able to see the faces of the children when these lights come on and I don't think we should wait any longer. Again, thank you for coming and Merry Christmas."

The audience cheered loudly as he and Gabriella were led to the light switch. Soon, the crowd began to yell out the countdown. Troy and Gabriella turned the Christmas lights on and the cheers grew louder. Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella gently before they were led into the hospital for a small party with the kids.

* * *

Two evenings later, Gabriella was up in her post hotel suite. It was the night before the wedding. Gabriella, her family and Sharpay were staying at the hotel, which had cleared out an entire floor for Gabriella's safety. Stood there in her pajamas, Gabriella looked out at the city. People were already starting to line up along her route to Saint Matthews.

"Gabi?" Elaine asked coming over to her. "You should be getting to bed."

"I am, Mom." Gabriella said turning to face her. "How is everyone?"

"Well, Justin, Sharpay and your grandparents are sound asleep. Your father is in our room polishing his medals and shoes to make sure they're perfect."

Gabriella smiled as she crawled into her bed. Elaine pulled the covers over and tucked her only daughter into bed. Gabriella closed her eyes as Elaine placed a kissed on her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

Elaine reached over and turned the bedside lamp off before she got up and returned to her room. Gabriella looked over at the window. She got a perfect view of the palace. A smile graced her lips as she thought of her fiance.

"Good night, Troy." Gabriella whispered.

* * *

Trow was in his and Gabriella's room. After finishing pressing his uniform, he had moved to polishing the medals he had earned at the academy. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of what tomorrow would bring. Finally, Gabriella was going to be his wife.

"How's it coming?" Louis asked.

"Almost done." Troy answered.

"Your grandmother got a call from Elaine saying that Gabriella just went to sleep."

"Good, she deserves it." Troy stated. "She's been nonstop these past few days."

"A wedding can be very stressful on the bride. This wedding probably gave Gabriella more stress than the average bride." Louis said. "Your dad's pretty nervous."

"He's not walking down the aisle this time."

"No, but you're still his son and he loves you very much, regardless of everything. All he wants in life is for you and your sister to be happy. And I know your mother wanted the same thing."

"I wish she could be there tomorrow."

"I know you do and I would give anything to make that happen for you."

"I know you would."

"She'd be proud of you."

"Would she approve of Ella?"

"I have no doubt she would. You should get to sleep pretty soon, big day tomorrow."

"I will."

Louis smiled and patted his grandson on the shoulder before he walked out to go to bed himself. Troy smiled and placed his last medal on his jacket. He then went over to his window and looked over at the hotel.

"Good night, Ella."


	11. Chapter 11

**American Cinderella**

**Ok, this chapter is the one you have been waiting for. The wedding itself is as if you were watching it on TV, with the reporter commentating. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I worked really hard on this one and would love to get your opinions and reaction on it. Thank you for reading.**

"Today is the day." reporter Gwen Arthur announced that morning. "The day we have all been waiting for. The wedding of the century. Today is the wedding of Prince Troy to Ms. Gabriella Montez. I'm here with royal insider Trisha Matthews who has all the details on the couple, their wedding and their future. Trisha, the wedding is to be held in the very cathedral where Princess Lucille's funeral was held, is that going to be hard for her son?"

"Prince Troy was actually the one who convinced Gabriella that it was alright to have their wedding there. He feels that his mother would love to have him there, it is where his grandparents and great-grandparents got married and they had long and happy marriages." Trish explained. "He doesn't want his marriage to end like his parents did and that is why the couple did not chose St. James to be married at."

"Princess Lucille was one of the world's most photographed figures, even up to her final months, Gabriella has already had a taste of that."

"She has, but Troy and the royal family are extremely protective of her. Once they got engaged, she was given her own driver and around the clock security to ensure another accident, like the one that happened in the United States six months ago, would not happen to Gabriella again. Gabriella knows how close Troy was to his mom and understands that he misses her everyday. Troy has even taken her to visit his mother's grave after he proposed. It was as if Lucille had given the final consent of their marriage. Gabriella was the first woman Troy ever took to visit his mother. The true moment where everyone knew that he felt Gabriella was the one and he never was going to let her go, was when his mother's engagement ring rested on her finger."

"Are their any clues to what everyone will be wearing today?"

"Troy and the other male members of the royal family and the wedding party will be wearing their military dress blues uniform. There has not been one single clue released about the wedding dress, the designer has not even been revealed. We will get the name of the designer when Gabriella is first revealed in her wedding dress when she arrives at St. Matthews. We do know however, that Gabriella will wear the Princess Giselle crown. She is not only the first American to wear the crown, but also the first commoner. This is the first marriage of an heir to the Ronaldian throne that was not arranged or the bride comes from a noble family."

"Does the prince know any details about the dress?"

"My sources tell me he knows nothing. He will be the very last one to see the dress, Gabriella took great lengths to ensure her dress stayed a secret in order to surprise her groom and to see his reaction when she is walking down the aisle."

"Do we know where the honeymoon will take place?"

"Only Prince Troy knows, he hasn't even told his bride."

"Rumor is that they want to start a family pretty soon, have they already started discussing names?"

"Well, my sources say that within a year or two we should be able to expect a little bundle of joy on the way from them and that when they have their first daughter, she is expected to have either her first or middle name be Lucille after Troy's late mother."

"How well do their families get along?"

"This is a basic case of what you see is what you got. Both families are already close to one another. Gabriella won the royal family over with their first meeting the same way with Prince Troy and the Montez family."

"I'm sure both families are just absolutely thrilled with the wedding day finally here."

"They are, both were actually anticipating this day almost from the moment they first met each other. But both families know that there is one very important member missing and that is Troy's mother, Princess Lucille. While most the world will be watching them, all their thoughts will be on Lucille."

"Trish, thanks for joining me on this historic day, Ronaldi's wedding of the century."

* * *

"Good morning, the day is finally here." Meredith Vieira announced on an NBC special news report that was broadcasting live in the United States. "The wedding day has finally arrived for Prince Troy and Gabriella Montez. As we countdown the hours and minutes to the wedding, we take a look back at their fairy tale romance. Starting with 'Once Upon A Time'."

A picture of Gabriella as a young girl appeared on TV screens across the country. She was about two years old and at the beach. She had a beaming smile and wearing a Minnie Mouse bathing suit as she played in the surf.

"Gabriella Elizabeth Montez was born on August 17th, 1989 to Alexander and Elaine Montez. Growing up in the United States, she was not well known in the lives of royal families. She attended public school all her life, excelling in ballet dancing, before being accepted into the prestigious University of Ronaldi." Meredith's voice over narrated.

"Gabriella was a shy student but definitely had a different personality when she put on her toe shoes for ballet." a biographer of Gabriella said in an interview. "There have been many reports that Gabriella sought out Prince Troy when it is not true at all. Outside of the dance studio, she was an incredibly shy person around people she did not know."

"In fact it was Prince Troy who first approached the young American woman one evening in the dining hall."

"Gabriella did not even know that Troy was Prince Troy when they first met." Trisha said in a pre taped interview. "They went out on a very sweet and innocent first date around the city with him showing Gabriella the sights and rare access to certain to certain areas."

"It wasn't until Gabriella saw an online report the next morning with pictures of them on their date that she discovered who he really was." the biogrpaher said as the pictures of the couple on their first date was shown. "And then the whole world knew of the new budding relationship."

"Only months after meeting, Gabriella was introduced to the royal family and attending her first public function." Meredith said.

"The royal family loved Gabriella from the first moment they met her. "They saw exactly what Troy saw when he first saw her."

"The next four years saw Troy and Gabriella falling more and more in love with one another. Even moving in together while she continued at the university and he attended the Royal Air Force Academy."

"They were living the fairy tale life with one another. Gabriella was the envy of all the girls in the world." Trisha said as images of Troy and Gabriella were shown of them at events and out in about in Ronaldi.

"But that fairy tale almost ended in tragedy. On June 4th, Gabriella was in the United States, driving home with her family after dinner when paparazzi swarmed the car, driving into the Montez' vehicle causing Alexander Montez to lose control of the vehicle and causing a rollover. Fortunately no serious injuries were occurred but Gabriella and her older brother Justin were taken to an area hospital to be kept over night for observation. That same evening, Troy arrived to be at Gabriella's side."

"Troy actually proposed to Gabriella at her hospital bedside. It was when he got word of the car accident that he did not want to risk losing the most important person in his wife and proposed to her." Trisha said. "Gabriella said she was not expecting it and thought it was the proposal she always dreamed of."

"And now that moment has arrived. All of Ronaldi and America has been waiting for this moment. Gabriella will only be the second American woman who will be queen of a county, only behind Grace Kelly."

"Gabriella and Princess Grace have been compared in almost every aspect imagined, from their style to how they mingle with people. Americans are excited about the idea that one of their own is going to be a princess. It really is a fairy tale with Gabriella being an American Cinderella."

"And as we watch Prince Troy marry his princess today, we cannot help but think back to another princess, one who's life ended far too soon, and hope that this fairy tale will get its happy ever after."

* * *

Gabriella woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She smiled and got out of bed and went to go shower. When she got out, Elaine, Juanita, Carmen and Sharpay were in there helping the hair dresser set everything up.

"My lady, are you ready?"

"I am."

Gabriella sat down in a chair and her hair was beginning to be put up into a beautiful and elegant bun. The others took turns in taking their showers. Gabriella thanked the hair the dresser once he was done with her. She then went to get her make-up done.

"Are you nervous?"

"I've got some butterflies in my stomach." Gabriella answered. "But nothing serious."

"Despite having the wedding of the century, you have to be one of the calmest brides I've ever worked on."

"I had my little panic attack a few days ago, but I'm calm now knowing that Troy's my soul mate."

Thirty minutes later, Saville arrived with Gabriella's dress. He handed it over to Elaine who brought it into Gabriella's room. The bride took a deep breath as she took off her robe off as Sharpay and Elaine got her dress laid out. Gabriella stepped into her gown and helped her mother and maid of honor pull the dress up. Elaine began to fasten the buttons that were line along the back of the dress. Sharpay was straightening the train out to ensure that everything was perfect.

"Shar, can you bring Robert please?" Gabreilla asked.

"Of course." Sharpay agreed.

"What do you think?" Gabriella asked her mother and grandmothers.

The three women looked at the bride before them. The dress was strapless and flowed to the ground where it polled around her. The ten foot long train, if you looked hard enough, was designed to look like flowers floating along a gentle stream. Elaine held her hand over her mouth as she tried to stop the tears from coming.

"Gabriella, you look so beautiful." her mother told her tearfully. "I've pictured this moment from the moment I first held you in my arms and it's even more beautiful than I could ever dream of."

"You wanted to see me, My Lady?" Saville asked as Sharpay led him in.

"Yes, thank you so much." Gabriella said beaming. "I couldn't have asked for a more perfectly beautiful gown."

"Thank you for the high praise, My Lady, they are deeply appreciated."

"My lady, we need to depart in ten minutes." Vincent announced, the only man Troy trusted to get Gabriella to the cathedral safely, as he stood in the doorway with a box. "This is a gift from the king an queen."

"Thank you, Vincent." Gabriella said as she opened the box and gasped. "They're beautiful."

Gabriella pulled out a pair of diamond teardrop earrings. Elaine helped her put them on. The bride was then ushered to sit down for her veil and tiara to be placed on her head.

"So, the first car is going to take us and the second one is for Gabriella." Alexander told Justin before the doors to Gabriella's suite opened and he got his first look at his daughter as she walked out of her room.

"Oh Gabriella. You look so beautiful, Troy's a very lucky guy."

* * *

Meanwhile, in America, the same group of children at the holiday concert were gathered in front of the TV. Their parents were allowing them to get up and watch the royal wedding. The posh Ronaldian hotel was on the screen. Despite the time difference, millions of Americans had gotten up to watch Gabriella Montez marry her Prince Charming. Just then, the first limousine pulled out from the underground garage. The gathered crowd cheered loudly.

"This is the first car, carrying the bride's family and her maid of honor." Charles said in a voice over commentary. "Alexander Montez is an American Air Force General and like the groom, his and the king, General Montez will be wearing his formal dress uniform, but his will be the only American one."

The car made its way to Saint Matthews. People in the crowd were waving both the Ronaldian and American flags excitedly in celebration. The car pulled up to the cathedral and came to a stop. Alexander got out first.

"There's the father of the bride, Major General Alexander Montez and with him is his wife Elaine Montez, the mother of the bride."

Elaine was dressed in a Christmas red dress that suited her perfectly. Justin was dressed in a classic tuxedo, just as his grandfathers, and reached in and helped his grandmothers out of the car. Both were dressed in different shades of purple. Everyone but Alexander began to walk into the cathedral.

"As the bride's family enters to take their seats, the groom and his family are set to arrive at any moment."

* * *

Troy, Jack, Louis and Annabelle were sitting in an open carriage. Annabelle was dressed in a royal blue dress while the three men were dressed in their air force uniforms, complete with caps, gloves and sabers. The four most powerful people in Ronaldi smiled and waved their loyal subjects as they drew closer to the cathedral. The carriage they were in was the same one Troy and Gabriella would ride through the city in on their way back to the palace.

The carriage stopped at the steps of Saint Matthews. Louis got out first followed by Annabelle and then Jack and Troy. As they passed one another, Alexander and Troy shook hands and spoke encouraging words to one another before Troy went to go take his place inside. As Louis entered, everyone got to their feet as he made his way to his seat. He, Annabelle, and Jack reached their designated seats. The two families sat in a set of pews that faced one another instead of towards the alter and had better angles to watch the ceremony.

"Dignitaries from all over the world are here to witness the marriage, including the President and the First Lady of the United States." Charles stated as the two were shown in their seats looking at the wedding program. "In fact the new princess' first official overseas trip will be back to her home country when she and the prince will visit New York City and Washington DC in March."

* * *

The screen then went back to the hotel. Gabriella's car was expected to appear at any moment and the anticipation was rising. Four royal horsemen stood ready to escort the bride to Saint Matthews. One of the guards suddenly shouted and order and they moved into a formation where two stood in front and two stood in back. Just then, Gabriella's car slowly pulled out of the hotel's garage where she had privately gotten into it to avoid being photographed. As the spectators cheered loudly, you could see flashes of their cameras reflecting off the tinted windows.

"The bride will now begin her journey to Saint Matthews Cathedral" Charles said as the car began to drive. "The bride is the only daughter of General and Mrs. Montez, have an older brother, Justin."

The car and horses finally arrived at Saint Matthews. The cheers grew louder as they came to a stop and Alexander came down to help his daughter out of the car. Sharpay was also there to help with the train of the wedding dress. The car door opened and the crowd began to clap as Gabriella appeared.

"And there, in that magnificent dress, the beautiful bride herself."

Together, Gabriella and Sharpay worked to get the train out of the car and straightened out. Gabriella smiled and gave her best friend's hand a squeeze. Sharpay smiled and went to start her journey to the alter. Alexander smiled down at his daughter as Gabriella took his arm. Together, they walked up the steps to the cathedral.

"The bride has chosen to walk down the aisle to Pachelbel's masterpiece, 'Canon in D'."

Alexander and Gabriella waited in the doorway, waiting for the music to start. Just as the first note started, the guests stood and turned to the entrance. Alexander and Gabriella began their four minute walk down the aisle. Troy stood there at the alter, minus his cap and gloves, beaming as he saw his bride.

"Unlike many royal brides, Gabriella has chosen to have the veil covering her face, where it will remain for mos the ceremony." Charles said as the bride and her father continued on their walk. "The crown resting on her head is one we haven't seen in awhile, it is the late Princess Giselle's crown. This has been the first time we've seen this tiara in almost seventy years."

Alexander and Gabriella finally reached the alter and Troy. The young couple smiled happily at one another. The Archbishop of Ronaldi signaled for everyone to be seated.

"We are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony." the Archbishop announced. "May or Heavenly Father smile upon this union and allow them to know nothing but joy. Do you Tristan Phillip Charles Edward, take this woman as your lawful wedded wife and promise to love, honor and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Troy declared.

"Do you, Gabriella Elizabeth, take this man as your lawful wedded husband and promise to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Gabriella stated quietly.

"Who gives this woman to this man in holy matrimony?"

"I do." Alexander announced with a slight quiver in his voice.

"The rings, please."

As Troy's best man, Zeke, gave the rings, Alexander placed a gentle kiss on Gabriella's hand and stepped back from his daughter and took his seat next to Elaine. The Archbishop blessed the rings and then placed Gabriella's left hand, her engagement ring still resting on her ring finger, on top of Troy's hand. He then handed Troy Gabriella's wedding ring.

"Repeat after me. With this ring."

"With this ring." Troy repeated.

"I pledge my love and loyalty."

"I pledge my love and loyalty."

"And promise to love you in sickness and in health until death us so part."

"And promise to love you in sickness and in health until death us do part."

Troy slipped the ring onto Gabriella's finger. Gabriella beamed brightly up at him. The Archbishop handed her Troy's ring and placed his left hand on top of hers.

"Please repeat after me. With this ring."

"With this ring." Gabriella stated.

"I pledge my love and loyalty."

"I pledge my love and loyalty."

"And promise to love you in sickness and in health until death us do part."

"And promise to love you in sickness and in health until death us do part."

Gabriella slid the band onto Troy's finger. Troy squeezed her hand lovingly. The screen then cut to show Elaine as she wiped away few tears that had escaped her eyes.

"I now pronounce this man this woman married." the archbishop announced and the cheers from the crowd outside could be heard.

"And now as our national anthem 'God Save Our Majesty' is sung, the bride and groom and their families will journey to the registrar's chambers where the bride will anointed as the new Princess of Kellia by her new grandfather-in-law, the King Ronaldi, and she and the Prince of Ronaldi will sign their official wedding documents." Charles stated.

Troy and Gabriella followed the archbishop to the chambers. Zeke and Sharpay followed, with her making sure the train of Gabriella's gown was straight when they turned the corner. The royal family got up out of their seats and Louis and Annabelle led them, including Troy's four sets of aunts and uncles. Next, Alexander and Elaine led their family, including all six sets if Gabriella's aunts and uncles to witness the private ceremony that would Gabriella a princess.

"The next time we will see the young couple, they will be beginning their processional back up the aisle to greet the gathered crowd of 100,000."

For the next five minutes, it was a mini concert of Handle and Bach's masterpieces performed by Ronaldi's most famous opera singer Carolina Billings and members of the national symphony. The screen showed different landmarks of Ronaldi to the television audience, including the palace, the countryside, shoreline, meadows and mountains. Then they showed an aerial view of the city and of the thousands of people that gathered to witness the historical event.

"Now, the royal family and the bride's family return to their seats." Charles said after the music ended.

Louis and Annabelle were smiling proudly as they took their seats. Annabelle reached over and kissed her oldest son on the cheek. Jack smiled and clasped Louis' hand as they celebrated the marriage. Eugenia and Charlotte were chatting happily with one another as they took their seats. Alexander and Elaine came out and took their seats. Both had tears shining in their eyes but wore proud smiles on their faces as did both sets of Gabriella's grandparents.

"And now all await anxiously for the return of the bride and groom"  
Just then several trumpets herald from the balcony and everyone got to their feet. Troy and Gabriella walked in arm in arm. Both were beaming happily with one another at finally being husband and wife.

"Now, with her veil thrown back, we get our very first look at Her Royal Highness, Gabriella, Princess of Kellia."

'Pomp and Circumstances #4' began to play. Sharpay, after making sure the train was straight, walked off to the side to join Zeke. Troy and Gabriella began to walk back up the asile.

"Now, as they approach the king and queen, the prince will bow and the princess will curtsy."

Louis turned and saw the young couple as they approached him and smiled proudly. Troy bowed while Gabriella, for the first time in public, executed a perfect curtsy in front of her in-laws. When they were back upright, the newlyweds continued on towards the doors. Sharpay and Zeke followed them. The screen showed Gabriella beaming as she walked next to her husband as they had a private conversation between the two of them. Right before they reached the door, someone handed Troy back his cap and gloves and Gabriella was given her red coat.

"And now the newlyweds will walk outside and be greeted by the large crowd that has gathered outside." Charles said.

Gabriella looped her arm through Troy's once again when he fastened the buttons to his gloves. The two took one step outside and were greeted by the loud excited cheers of the happy spectators. The young couple smiled as they climbed down the steps to their carriage. The cathedral's bell began to ring out in celebration.

* * *

Troy got into the carriage and turned around to his new wife. Gabriella took his hand and clibmed in next to him. Together, they helped Sharpay gather the skirts of Gabriella's gown and place it in the carriage.

"Thank you, Shar." Gabriella said to her best friend.

"I love you, Gabi." Sharpay whispered.

Both sets of families stood on top of the steps watching the newlyweds prepare to depart on their ride back to the palace along the parade route. Several horsemen mounted their horses and placed themselves in front, on either side and behind the carriage. Almost every single person in the crowd were taking pictures of the young couple before they left.

"Here we go." Troy told his bride as the coachman and footman took their seats.

Cheers filled the air as they began their journey. Troy and Gabriella waved and smiled knowing that most of the the people had been outside for a few days to ensure they had their perfect spot to see their prince and new princess. Many women, and even some men, were so caught up in the moment that they had tears in their eyes.

"My arms are so tired." Gabriella said smiling a half an hour later when they pulled into the palace gates.

"Well, all we have left to do is a few minutes out on the balcony." Troy answered.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Is is something for tonight?"

"No, but I do have another surpise for that." Gabriella said smiling. "I had Saville stitch a patch of fabric from your mother's wedding dress into one of my skirts so there was another way of her being here with us."

"You are incredible and I'm extremely lucky that you chose me to be your husband." Troy before placing a passionate kiss on his bride.

The two climbed out of the carriage and headed inside the palace. They were greeted by applause from their families and the palace staff. Troy was soon being welcomed into the Montez family and Gabriella was welcomed into the Bolton family. The two sets of familes headed upstairs to get to the grand balcony. As they drew closer, the cheers could be heard. The families walked out first. Troy and Gabriella stepped out behind then and smiled happily. Troy kissed his wife's hand as they walked closer to the railing. The young couple smiled and waved to the gathered crowd.

"Kiss the bride! Kiss the bride!" the crowd began to chant to Troy. "Kiss the bride! Kiss the bride!"

Troy was only too happy to oblidge. He pulled Gabriella to him and then dipped her in a passionate, but tastefull, kiss. The crowd cheered their approval as Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

The whole day was spet celebrating the marriage of Troy and Gabriella. The young couple had their wedding photos taken all around the palace and among the gardens. Louis and Annabelle hosted a brunch for the families and the wedding party. Then, that evening, Jack threw the wedding reception which was attended by the wedding guests Troy and Gabriella had invited. The bride had changed out of her gown from earlier that day into a simpilar white dress that Saville had also designed which would make it easier for her to move around the reception in. The guests enjoyed a dinner of salad and chicken scampi, just like Troy wanted.

"Time for our first dance." Troy said as he helped Gabriella out of her chair.

The young couple broke with tradition and had decided that dancing would be at the reception. The guests turned their attention to the dance floor as the newlyweds made their way to the center. Gabriella was kind of surprised as Troy took her in his arms. The two had even talked about which song they were going to dance to for their first dance as husband and wife. Troy nodded over to the band to start playing. Gabriella gasped as she heard the first notes of 'You're the Inspiration' by Chicago begin to play.

"You remembered." Gabriella whispered tearfully.

"I remember everything that you ever said, anything that you've done and everything that just has anything to do with you." Troy told her before kissing her gently on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

At around midnight, Troy and Gabriella were finally able to depart for the summer palace to spend a few days on their own and celebrate their marriage privately between the two of them. As they walked out to their awaiting car, Gabriella looked back at her parents and smiled at them. She blew them a kiss before she got into the car, beginning the next chapter of her life. As Alexander and Elaine watched their daughter leave with her husband, they knew that their job was done and knew that they raised her right and that what they taught her would help her in her new role as Ronaldi's Princess of Kellia.


	12. Chapter 12

**American Cinderella**

Three days later, everyone was the academy to watch Troy graduate. Gabriella sat on the right hand side of Annabelle, which was her permanent spot when Troy wasn't seated with her, and Eugenia was seated next to her. Cameras caught the two sisters laughing with one another as they waited for the ceremony to start. Gabriella's family was seated behind Gabriella, but still in the royal box. Sharpay and her family were seated with Zeke's family in another section of the theater.

As the graduating airmen marched out, the guests began to clap. Being the top cadet, Troy was the one led the squadron past the royal box as Louis inspected the troops. Afterwards, the dean made his remarks, as Louis and Gabriella headed down towards the stage. As part of the ceremony, Louis and whoever the graduate chooses to pin the rankings on their shoulders.

"Major Tristan Bolton."

Troy and Gabriella stepped onto the stage amidst the cheers. Louis stood on the right hand side while Gabriella stood on the left side of Troy. They placed his rank pins onto the shoulder of his uniform jacket before Louis handed his grandson his diploma.

"I'm proud of you." Louis told Troy.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"Congratulations, Troy." Alexander said shaking his son-in-law's hand.

"Thanks, Alex."

"Have you gotten you assignment yet?" Elaine asked.

"Yes, we're being stationed at Fort Gaston, along the coast." Troy replied. "I report for duty after the holidays."

"Then, after a week, he leaves." Gabriella replied as she took her husband's hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Honeymoon." Troy replied.

"Oh yeah, where are you guys going?" Elaine asked.

"He won't tell me." Gabriella stated.

"Nope, I won't tell until the night before we leave."

"Where's your first state trip going to be?"

"The United States, in March." Gabriella answered. "We're going to New York City and Washington DC."

"We'll arrange for you to be able to join us at the White House for our reception." Troy commented as he helped Gabriella into the car.

"That would be wonderful." Alexander said.

Everyone headed back to the palace. There they had an intimate dinner to celebrate Troy's graduation. Troy was ready to report to duty at Fort Gaston. He and Gabriella had moved out of their beloved townhouse two months ago and had been living in the palace. They had quarters already on the fort and most of their furniture had been shipped there already. Gabriella had started packing bits of their clothes up already.

"Are you two excited about the symphony tonight?" Annabelle asked Troy and Gabriella.

"I am." Gabriella agreed.

"Me too." Troy agreed.

"I do have to admit that I am a bit nervous." Gabriella admitted.

"Don't worry, the people already love you." Troy replied.

What Troy didn't know was that Gabriella had a surprise for him. Troy once commented to her that he wished he could have seen her dance one last time before she took on her role of Princess of Kellia. Gabriella went to Louis and Annabelle and asked if it could be possible for her to take part in the finale of the symphony's Christmas concert where every year they performed a medley to 'The Nutcracker' and used members of the Ronaldian Ballet Company to dance the traditional music. The King granted her request commenting that he wouldn't mind seeing for himself what he only heard Troy rave about.

So, on top of planning the wedding, Gabriella worked for two months rehearsing with the dance members of the ballet company. The dancers were very impressed with Gabriella's dance ability and offered her a place in the company. Gabriella thanked them but politely declined knowing she wasn't going to be able due to her busy schedule of being the princess. She and the other dancers worked hard to get their numbers right. Just because she was the prince's fiance, later his wife, Gabriella did not expect any special treatment when it came to rehearsals. She worked just as hard as any of the other dancers. By their last rehearsal ended, Gabriella earned their respect and admiration.

* * *

A few hours later, Gabriella was getting dressed into a a beautiful red dress. She had put her hair up in a low pony tail held up by a jeweled beret. A tiara, that was designed specifically for her, rested on top of her head. Now whenever she went to formal events, she was required to one of her tiaras. Troy was dressed in his dress blues. The couple took one another's hands and headed down into the entrance hall to meet with everyone else.

"Honey, you look beautiful." Alexander told his daughter.

"Thank you, Dad." Gabriella replied as he helped her get her coat on.

"Is everybody ready?" Louis asked looking at everyone.

"I believe so." Troy agreed.

"Ok, Alexander and Elaine, would you like to accompany us in our car?" Jack asked the Montez'.

"We'd be delighted to." Elaine replied.

The group got into three cars and headed to the theater. Troy helped Gabriella out of their car. The media went crazy as Gabriella and Troy attended their first formal function since their wedding. Troy held onto his wife's hand as they navigated through the icy sidewalk. Security led the two families up to the royal box. Alexander and Elaine entered and took their seats as they looked around the full theater. Eugenia and Richard and Troy and Gabriella entered next, with the newlyweds receiving loud cheers of approval from the audience. Finally, Jack and Charlotte and Louis and Annabelle entered the theater. The royal family stood and allowed for the media to take pictures or film them as they waved to everyone kindly. The symphony's conductor took to the stage and then bowed to Louis who then signaled for him to begin as everyone took their seats.

The first act was filled with traditional Christmas carols and hymns that almost everyone there knew. Intermission was twenty minutes and the second half began with a section of swing Christmas music. When that set ended, Eugenia commented that she needed to go to the restroom and asked Gabriella to accompany her. The two women got up out of their seats and journeyed backstage. The stage director led them to a private dressing room for Gabriella to change into her costume. Someone came and put Gabriella's hair up into a bun and Eugenia held onto the tiara tightly as Gabriella headed to the wings of the stage.

"Thank you." the conductor replied bowing as the audience cheered after they finished a set. "As part of our grand finale, performing in the 'Nutcracker Suite', members of the Ronaldian Dance Company, Alberto Gustavo, Sergei Minkov, Eliza Sheridan and a special guest dancer."

Eliza and Sergei walked out onto the stage. They were doing their own interpretation of 'Waltz of the Flowers'. Gabriella and Alberto watched from the wings. Eugenia was on the opposite side waiting for Gabriella to perform. The audience cheered as the first song ended and the lights dimmed to set the mood. Gabriella took a deep breath as she stood at en point ready to go onto the stage. Her back was to the audience as she came out onstage as the first notes of 'The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy'. The audience was mesmerized by her footwork, not even knowing her real identity.

There was a loud gasp when she finally turned around to reveal herself. Troy went wide eyed when he saw his wife up on the stage, dancing so elegantly. He turned to look over at his grandfather who looked back with a knowing smile on his face. The symphony went right into the 'Pas de Deux' and Alberto came out and joined Gabriella. Together, they performed a flawless ballet duet which brought the audience to its feet. Troy was the first one on his feet as he cheered loudly for his wife. The two dancers rushed off stage to give the symphony their moment for the applause. Together they stood up as the conductor instructed him. Everyone bowed to the cheering audience. Eliza and Sergei walked out first followed by Gabriella and Alberto. The four dancers had their bows before the whole company shared one final bow.

Gabriella was quickly rushed back to her dressing room so she could change back into her dress. Eugenia helped her zip up and then placed the tiara on her head. Security was waiting to escort them back to the royal box so they could meet up with the rest of their party. Every year after the concert, the royal family met with the symphony and the dancers backstage for a few minutes to congratulate them on a wonderful show. Troy quickly pulled Gabriella into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"How long have you been planning on this?" he asked her when they pulled away.

"Since September." Gabriella replied smiling.

"And everyone knew?"

"Yes, I went to your grandparents to make sure that it was possible for me to do this and everyone kept it a secret in order to surprise you. Surprise!"

"You were right, Troy." Louis said as they began to leave the box. "She has got to be one of the most talented and the most beautiful dancers we've ever seen."

"I told you I wasn't lying." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"How long have you been dancing?" Annabelle asked.

"Almost my whole life."

"Well, your talent shows and I can tell how much you truly enjoy dancing."

The group headed down to visit with everyone. The symphony and the three dancers were lined up in a line so the royal family could pass them easily to shake everyone's hands. Afterwards, there was a small reception. People kept commenting Gabriella on her dancing that evening and Troy couldn't have been beaming more proudly as people came up to him raving about his wife. So far, their first Christmas as husband and wife was turning out to be a perfect one.

* * *

Well, it was now February. Much had happened in the two months since the wedding. For their honeymoon, Troy had whisked his wife off to a private island in the Caribbean, where they could hide themselves away from the public and the prying paparazzi. A close friend of the royal family had offered it to Troy as wedding gift to him and Gabriella. Gabriella had been so excited as she quickly packed her suitcase with several bathing suites and a few surprises for Troy.

The two stayed in their private villa for the first three days, only venturing out long enough for food when it became first priority. The young couple never ventured off the island for the whole two weeks they were there. When they did leave the villa, it went was only to go to the beach or the island's secluded lagoon. To say it was an enjoyable honeymoon would be an understatement.

Now that they were back, Gabriella was busy with her duties of being the Princess of Kellia. Among the charities she was a part of were ones directed towards children and military families. Troy was busy being on duty or being a part of training missions with his squadron. Zeke was also stationed at Fort Gaston. He asked Sharpay to move with him and she of course said yes. Since they weren't married, they did not meet the requirements to get base housing. Instead, they rented an apartment just outside the base's gates.

"So, have you thought of anything yet?" Sharpay asked as the two young women sat in Troy and Gabriella's living room.

The two were spending a rare afternoon off for Gabriella together. Valentine's Day was only two days away and Gabriella was trying to come up with the perfect gift for Troy to celebrate their first Valentine's Day as being husband and wife. Sharpay had come over to give her best friend some help.

"No and I've been making myself sick over this." Gabriella answered.

"What do you mean?"

"For the past week or so, I've been nauseous and I haven't really had much of an appetite. I can't believe I'm so worked up over this. Troy would love anything I give him."

"How long did you say you were feeling like this?"

"A week, maybe two. Why?"

"Have you and Troy been using anything?"

"I'm on birth control, I switched right before the wedding."

"Are you late?"

"My period's been off whack with me changing birth control, you don't think?"

"About a year ago, I switched birth control as well." Sharpay explained. "My period was almost a month and a half late. I thought I was pregnant. I did some research and found out that the chances of getting pregnant increases some when you are switching birth control. I had a false, found out after I took a test. Maybe you should think about taking one as well."

"Shar, I can't just walk into a store and buy a pregnancy test anymore. If I'm even seen near the aisle, rumors start."

"How about this, we'll sneak over to Zeke's and my place and then I'll go and buy one, you take it there and no one will suspect a thing."

"Ok, but we'll take your car."

The two girls walked out to Sharpay's car. Gabriella ducked into the backseat while Sharpay started to drive away from the base. One of the benefits for Troy and Gabriella living on the base was that the paparazzi were not allowed to step foot on it. The young newlyweds were allowed to be themselves without having to worry about the media swarming them every second of the day.

Half an hour later, Gabriella nervously sat in Sharpay and Zeke's bedroom. She had just taken the test and was anxiously waiting the results. Sharpay came in and handed her a bottle of water which she quietly accepted.

"Have you and Troy talked about when you wanted to start a family?" Sharpay asked.

"We touched on it that we wanted to start one soon, but I don't think this soon." Gabriella said. "He was born a year after his parents got married."

"Well, if you are pregnant, then your child will be born nine months after the wedding. Are you ready to be a mother?"

"I don't know yet. Parts of me say yes and the other parts are scared out of their minds." Gabriella replied as the timer dinged, signaling for her to go check the results. "Well, this is it."

* * *

Two days later, Troy walked into the house after finishing work and kissed his wife loving. It was Valentine's Day. The two were both anxious to see the other's reaction when they received their gift. Gabriella had gotten back from a speaking engagement at their former university and was still clad in her velvet long sleeved black dress but had removed her shoes and walked around barefoot.

"So, how did your welcome back to university go?" Troy asked as they sat down at the table that Gabriella placed dinner on.

"It was very different, last time I was there I was a student and this time I'm a princess. The first time I saw my former professors bow when I approached them, I almost had to look around to see if your grandmother was behind me."

"It will take some getting use to, it did for me."

"So, how was your day?" Gabriella asked.

"Uneventful, just kept thinking about getting back to you." Troy replied pulling Gabriella's chair close to him and held out a large jewelry box to her. "So I could give you this."

Gabriella smiled and accepted the box. She opened it and smiled happily. Inside was a beautiful silver locket. The front had their wedding date inscribed and the back had 'To The One Who Holds My Heart'. Gabriella opened it and saw on one side was a picture of her and Troy at their wedding and the other side was empty.

"I figure that once we start out family, we'll put their pictures in on this side. We'll change it whenever we add another one until we're so tired of having any more good looking children." Troy said making Gabriella laugh. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect." Gabriella told him as she kissed him passionately as tears began to pour from her eyes. "I know when we'll add this picture."

"In about a year?" Troy asked smiling.

"No, in about seven months." Gabriella answered smiling tearfully.

"Seven months?" Troy asked in shock.

"Yes, I took an at home test two days ago and it was positive and then I went to the doctors, and he confirmed it. I'm two months along. The doctors think I'm due around our nine month wedding anniversary."

"Pregnant?" Troy asked with tears shining in his eyes as he got on his knees in front of her cupping her face in his hands. "My baby's going to have a baby?"

"Babies, Troy." Gabriella replied smiling happily. "It's triplets."


	13. Chapter 13

**American Cinderella**

**Sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter.**

"Triplets?" Troy asked in shock. "Is that when there are three babies?"

"Yes, triplets mean three babies." Gabriella answered beaming.

"How can that be?" Troy asked in shocked happiness. "Multiple births don't happen in my family."

"My mom's father is a twin, but that's all I know for my side of the family. It's just one of those miracles. I know we didn't plan this to happen so soon..."

"Baby, I don't care about waiting anymore. This moment has been one of those moments I've dreamt about since the moment I first met you. You have never looked more beautiful and I've never loved you more."

"I love you, too." Gabriella whispered as Troy leaned up and placed a kiss on her lips gently. "Should we start calling people?"

"Let's be selfish and keep it to ourselves for a day or two. We'll call our families later, right now, I just want to show you how much I love you." Troy replied as he swept Gabriella up into his arms and carried her upstairs.

"Mom, put me on speaker phone." Gabriella said two days later.

She and Troy had decided that they were going to tell their families that they were expecting. The past couple days, Troy had doted on his wife. The morning after finding out, he surprised her with breakfast in bed, before their day long fun in bed. Between rounds of love making, he gave her sensual massages.

"Alright, you're on and we're all here." Elaine said.

"Troy and I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Alexander asked.

"How would you like to be called Nana and Paw-Paw?" Gabriella asked beaming over at Troy who kissed her gently.

"Oh my god!" Elaine exclaimed excitedly. "Are you serious?"

"Very." Troy replied. "We're due in seven months, with triplets."

"Triplets!" Elaine and Alexander asked in shock.

"Triplets." Troy and Gabriella agreed.

"We're so happy for you both." Alexander said.

"Are we allowed to tell anybody?" Elaine asked.

"Not yet, my family hasn't been told and they need to make the official announcement. We want to wait and make sure that we're out of the woods, the announcement should be made sometime next week." Troy answered. "Once that is made than you can tell anyone you want to."

"It'll be hard, but we can do it." Alexander said.

"Well, we got to call and tell Troy's family. I love you." Gabriella stated.

"We love you too, Gabi, and we are just so thrilled for you." Elaine said before they hung up.

"Well, you ready to call your family?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Yes, I am. I text Dad to tell him to get everyone together so we can tell them all together." Troy replied as he dialed his grandfather's private office line.

"Hello?" Louis asked.

"Grandpa?" Troy asked.

"Troy, what's this big announcement that you've gathered us all here for?"

"Are you on speaker phone?"

"You are now." Jack answered.

"Well, Gabriella's currently two months pregnant with the future of Ronaldi."

There were loud cheers and congratulations filtering through the phone as the announcement sunk in. Troy and Gabriella smiled happily at one another. Finally, everyone calmed down so they could continue the conversation.

"Hold on, we haven't even told you the rest of the news." Troy stated.

"It's triplets." Gabriella said happily.

"As in three babies?" Annabelle asked happily.

"Three babies, don't know what they are, just that there are three."

The next ten minutes were spent discussing the plan on when they announcement was going to be made. Louis and Jack agreed to wait until Gabriella was out of the woods and their wasn't a chance of a miscarriage. Gabriella told them that she was feeling fine so far and that she hadn't started to feel any morning sickness yet. Annabelle chuckled and said that she will feel the affects of the pregnancy in a few weeks.

That evening, Troy was looking at the calender as they sat in bed. He was making sure there wasn't going to be anything near the time of Gabriella's due date that would take him out of the country. Gabriella had worked it with her secretary to slow down her schedule when it got closer and closer to the babies' arrivals. The expectant parents already began to make plans for the nursery and on baby proofing their home.

"I think that for the first few months, we should have the babies sleep in here and then move them into the nursery." Troy stated. "That way, we're all in the same room until we get a routine with them."

"I think that's a good idea." Gabriella said smiling softly. "Now, we need to talk about where we will have them. Here or in the city?"

"Well, tradition shows that for the past fifty years, we've all been born in the city, but if you want, we stay here or if you want to go to the city, we'll have your doctor here brought in to be there. Which ever makes you feel more comfortable."

"I love the idea of our children being born in the same hospital as their father was." Gabriella replied. "But I do want my parents and brother here though, I want Mom in the delivery room with us."

"Absolutely, anything you want." Troy said pulling Gabriella close to him.

"I want our children to have a normal life like you did, play soccer, go to the movies, go on vacation."

"They will have normal childhoods, I promise you they will."

"I know you will."

Two weeks later, Troy had the weekend off and he and Gabriella had gone to spend it at the palace. Gabriella was instantly wrapped in hugs and kisses on her cheek by the family before she was instantly ushered to sit down to get her off her feet.

"If you all are going to be doing this for the next seven months, we're going to have some serious problems." Gabriella said. "I'm pregnant, not invalid."

"Sorry, these are our first great-grandchildren." Annabelle said patting Gabriella's hand gently. "And Jack's first grandchildren, we're going to be a little jumpy and overprotective around you."

"How did your parents react?" Jack asked.

"They're thrilled, they're going to come and be here with us. Mom is going to be in the delivery room with us."

"This is very exciting." Eugenia said as she hugged her sister-in-law tightly. "I can't wait to be an aunt."

"Louis is just about to make the announcement." Annabelle said as they all turned to the tv.

This was a rare time that Louis himself was making an announcement at a press conference. The last time he made a special announcement himself, and not just releasing a statement, was when Jack and Lucille were expecting Troy. He walked into the press room and over to the podium amidst the flashes of cameras.

"Thank you, I just have a brief statement to make." Louis stated. "I am pleased to announce that Her Royal Highness, the Princess of Kellia has just informed me that she is expecting the first of our family's newest generation. No further details are known at this time, but our family as well as the Montez family are thrilled with new additions."

"Short and to the point." Troy said nodding his head as Louis left the podium. "Just the way it should have been."

"It's going to be the center point of your trip to the U.S next week." Eugenia said.

"It'll be ok, something positive to talk about." Gabriella said smiling as Louis as walked into the room. "Hello, Grandpa."

"Hello, Beautiful." Louis said kissing the top of her head before shaking his grandson's hand. "Troy."

"Grandpa." Troy greeted.

"Are you both looking forward to your trip to the states in a couple of weeks?" Annabelle asked.

"I think so, Elaine told us that the country is looking forward to our visit as well." Troy answered.

"I have to say that I am looking forward to having New York pizza and a pretzel." Gabriella said. "I think the babies are making me crave them."

"Well, I will make sure that you get anything you crave while we are in New York." Troy said kissing her gently.

"Where all are you going again?" Eugenia asked.

"Just New York City and Washington DC." Troy answered. "Alexander and Elaine are going to meet up with us in DC." Troy answered.

"I had to schedule a dress fitting right before we leave to see if my two gowns are still going to be able to fit me while we're there." Gabriella stated. "I'm going to be growing out of my clothes rather quickly."

"And I for one can't wait for everyone to see you when you are showing." Troy said placing his hand on his wife's stomach.

"Is it some male ego thing?" Gabriella asked.

"Damn straight." Troy answered proudly making her laugh.

Two weeks later, Gabriella picked up her purse. She and Troy were preparing to depart for their United States visit. They had stayed at the palace the night before getting the final itinerary polished up. Troy had a few meetings in each city to attend and while he was in them, Gabriella would either be visiting a school, hospital or attending a luncheon. Most of the evenings were actually going to be spent by themselves. Troy had planned a few surprises for his wife while they were abroad.

"You all ready?" Troy asked as he came into their palace suite.

"I believe I am." Gabriella agreed smiling. "How about you?"

"All set."

The couple headed downstairs. Despite the early hour, Louis and Annabelle had gotten up to accompany them to the airport. Gabriella was starting to show slightly. She and Troy kept constantly placing their hands on her baby bump, still in complete shock that there were three little being inside them. The royal family had gotten extra security to follow Gabriella when she was on her own, something Gabriella tried to insist she didn't need and something Troy agreed with.

"Make sure you give your parents our best." Annabelle told Gabriella as they rode over to the airport.

"I will." Gabriella agreed as Troy handed her a bottle of water so she could take her prenatal vitamins quickly.

"You feeling any morning sickness?" Troy asked.

"No, but I don't know how the plane ride will be, I may need a bag next to me."

"Not a problem. I also put some of those saltine crackers in your carry-on to help with settling your stomach."

"Thank you."

The motorcade arrived at the airport. Troy got out first and helped Gabriella get behind them. Media was camped out to see them off. Annabelle and Louis wished them luck on their trip as the luggage was loaded onto the jet. Troy took Gabriella by the hand and together they walked up the stairs to board the plane. When they reached the top, they turned around and waved to the media one last time before disappearing into the aircraft.

"Well, we're on our way." Troy said fifteen minutes later as the plane took off.

Gabriella nodded as she leaned her head on his shoulder as she began to feel queasy with the sudden fast movement. Troy took her hand in his and kissed her forehead. He held her close as Gabriella tried to keep from vomiting.

"You need anything?" Troy asked.

"No, I think it passed." Gabriella whispered. "But I do want to lay down in the back and get some more sleep."

"That's a good idea, I might join you."

Troy helped Gabriella up and they went back into their private bedroom on the plane. Gabriella changed into a pair of sweat pants and one of Troy's shirts and crawled into the bed. Troy closed the door and locked it, to ensure that no one would disturb his wife from a much needed nap.

"So, what is the top secret meeting that you're attending in New York?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, we got an offer from the Walt Disney Company and they've proposed two things." Troy answered. "The first one is that they want to build a Ronalidan pavilion at Epcot and the second one is the prospect of building a Disney park in Ronaldi."

"Really?" Gabriella asked excitedly. "That would be incredible, more tourism for the country. What did parliament have to say?"

"We brought it before them privately so word didn't get out in case the deal fell through."

"It'll be exciting, our kids having a Disney park right in their own backyard." Gabriella said smiling as she placed her hand on her stomach gently.

"Well, the planned time for the pavilion to be done, the babies will be three years old, I think we all should go down to Florida and make it a family vacation, including your parents and Justin."

"I love that."

"We're going to stay on the property, the kids are going to walk around the parks like everyone else does, we'll stand in line for the ride and watch the parades."

"Of course there might be temper tantrums, complaints of being hungry, thirsty or tired, cries of having to go to the bathroom."

"Wouldn't be a family vacation without them."

"No it wouldn't." Gabriella agreed smiling.

Several hours later, the plane finally landed in New York City. Gabriella had changed into her pant suit once again and wore a matching color coat. The couple disembarked the plane and were greeted by American media and Americans cheering their welcome. Troy and Gabriella smiled at their warm reception and waved as they stepped out of the plane. The mayor of New York City, Michael Montera and his wife, Gloria, greeted them as they stepped onto American soil.

Introductions and greetings were exchanged between the two couples. Troy and Michael led the way while their wives followed them, chatting away. The four got into an awaiting town car and headed into the city to the Waldorf Astoria, where Troy and Gabriella would be staying while they were in New York that week.

"Congratulations on your impending parenthood." Gloria told the younger couple.

"Thank you, we're just absolutely thrilled." Gabriella replied.

"When are you due?"

"Some time in August." Troy answered smiling proudly.

"We have you staying the Royal Suite." Michael stated as they pulled up to the famed hotel. "The rest of the floor as been reserved for your staff."

"Thank you." Troy replied. "What time is the welcome reception tonight?"

"It starts at about six and will be over by eight so you two could get some rest."

Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and were led inside by their security. They were quickly rushed through the lobby and into a private elevator. When they reached their top floor stop, Troy led Gabriella out and were led into their suite. Gabriella sighed as she took her shoes off, finally happy to be out of her heels. She laid down on the bed and sighed with comfort.

"You feeling ok?" Troy asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm feeling fine." Gabriella answered sitting up. "How about you?"

"Good, how about this, we order some room service and just relax until we have to go down to the ballroom for the reception?"

"Great idea."

"What are you in the mood for?" Troy asked looking at the menu.

"Do they have pizza?"

"Right here on the menu."

"Plain cheese pizza please."

"Coming right up."

While Troy ordered room service, Gabriella began to unpack some of their clothes. She quickly hung up her ball gowns and Troy's uniform. Tonight she was wearing a simple blue tea length dress and was not required to wear her tiara. Gabriella laid her dress out on the bed knowing there was no need to hang it up at that moment.

"The food will be up in a few minutes." Troy told her.

"Great, I'm starving." Gabriella said smiling.

"Is this the dress you're wearing tonight?" Troy asked smiling as he looked at the dress.

"Yes, it is." Gabriella agreed smiling, knowing how much Troy liked her in blue.

"I do love you in blue."

"I know, you kept telling me so on the honeymoon."

"Well, I felt I needed to keep stating that each time you came out in either a blue bathing suit or blue scraps masquerading as lingerie." Troy stated making Gabriella giggle as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What if I told you I brought a couple of those blue scraps with me?" Gabriella whispered.

"I'd say that we might be late somewhere each time you wear one."

"Well, we do have Friday and Saturday all to ourselves."

"It's a date."

A few hours later, Gabriella was busy straightening her hair. Troy was pinning the medals on his jacket making sure they were polished and in the right order. He was dressed in his uniform pants and dress shirt. All he needed to do was put his jacket on and he'd be ready to go. Gabriella was no where near to be done. She overslept from her nap and was racing to get done on time when her husband told her that it was ok for her to be a little late.

"When are you going to head down?" Gabriella asked.

"In a few minutes, do you want me to come back up when you're ready?"

"No, I'll meet you down there."

"Don't overdo it while you're trying to get ready, take a deep breath and relax."

"Ok, I will. You should head on down, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"See you down there."

Troy put his jacket on and leaned over and kissed his wife gently. He then picked up a small binder that held on his speeches before heading out the door. Half the security led and followed him down to the hotel's grand ballroom.

"The princess will be down in a little while." Troy told them.

Gabriella was busy putting her make-up on. Her hair was finished and she was fully dressed. Around her neck she wore the locket Troy got her, three silver bangle bracelets were on each wrist and simple silver earrings were in each ear. Once she finished with her lip gloss, Gabriella grabbed her matching blue clutch and did one final glance to make sure she looked alright. As soon as she stepped out the door, she was surrounded by her security.

Troy mingled with the guests as he made his way up to the podium. An aide took the binder from him and placed it on the podium, all ready for Troy when he finally reached it. After a few minutes, he finally reached the stage.

"Thank you, for this incredibly warm welcome." Troy said to the gathered group of people. "I'm very honored that you've come out to welcome me and the Princess back to the United States."

Just then the doors at the back of the ballroom opened and there was a quiet murmur among the guests as they turned to see who was entering the room. Gabriella and Troy locked eyes with one another as she shyly entered the room. The guests began to clap as Gabriella entered the room. The young woman made her way to stand in front to give support to her husband. As she walked forward, she shook hands with a few people finally making it to the stage.

"As much of you already know, my wife is herself an American. For as long as I've known her, she truly is proud of her heritage and country." Troy continued. "Our children will know that they are half American and will proudly know of their mother's country. I look forward to spending these next couple weeks getting to know more of America and enjoy being here with my wife, who is the best tour guide by the way, and enjoying more treasures of this wonderful country. Thank you all and on behalf of Gabriella and myself, have a good evening."

The crowd clapped as Troy stepped away and got off the stage. Gabriella smiled at him as only a wife could as he approached her. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"It was good." Gabriella whispered smiling. "Everyone enjoyed it."

"Thank you for allowing me to practice it all those times on you." Troy said as he offered his arm to her so they could mingle together.

"It's no problem, I'm sorry for being a little late."

"There is nothing for you to sorry for, you deserved the nap you took, you deserve more."

"Your Highnesses, I just want to congratulate you on your expectancy." Mary Masters, a senator from New York's wife.

"Thank you." Troy said smiling.

"You're even starting to show a little bit."

Troy and Gabriella looked down and sure enough, noticed that there was a little bump visible through Gabriella's dress. Troy smiled and proudly and placed a hand on her stomach. Gabriella smiled and Troy placed a kiss on her cheek gently. People then started to come up to them and introduce themselves and get a small conversation with the royal couple. The two were introduced to so many people that they lost track of who they were meeting.

"You ready to go back upstairs?" Troy asked Gabriella at eight fifteen.

"Yes, I am." Gabriella agreed.

Troy took his wife's hand and together they walked out of the ballroom with security behind them. They headed up to their suite to retire for the rest of the evening. Gabriella quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Troy changed into a shirt and boxers and opened his mouth to say something to his wife but turned around to see that she was already sound asleep. Troy chuckled and made sure that the door was locked before he turned out the lights and got into bed next to her. Together the couple slept peacefully knowing that the next few days were going to be extremely busy for the two of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**American Cinderella**

**Thanks for the great reviews. Sorry this is up a bit late. I have been rather busy these past few days.**

The next morning, Gabriella was having breakfast while she was given a summary of her day. She was going to start off the day visiting two schools, then afterwards she was going to lay a wreath at ground zero, then she would visit children patients in a well known hospital before ending her day at a women and children's shelter. Troy had left already he was starting his day by giving a speech at the United Nations before spending the rest of the day at West Point.

"How are you feeling, Your Highness?" Emily Andrews, Gabriella's secretary asked.

"Good, I think I'll be better today." Gabriella answered as she took a sip of orange juice. "The long flight really threw me for a loop yesterday."

"We need to be leaving in about twenty minutes, Ma'am."

"I'll be ready."

Gabriella finished her breakfast and was then led to the suite's sitting room where she was to meet Gloria who would be going with her. As she waited, she watched a few minutes of the morning news. She also checked her phone and smiled when she got a text message from Troy saying that his UN speech went over well and that he was on his way to West Point and that he'd see her that night for dinner.

"Ma'am, Mrs. Montera is here." Emily said.

"Thank you." Gabriella said kindly as she stood up.

Gabriella got her coat on and then grabbed her clutch purse. She and Gloria were led downstairs and out to Gabriella's motorcade. As they walked outside, tourists and paparazzi took pictures of the young princess as she walked to her SUV. She got in first and Gloria got in behind her. Once both were in, the police leading the motorcade turned their lights on and the motorcade was on its way.

"Is this how you travel everywhere?" Gloria asked.

"Just on official business or if we're going somewhere were safety is an issue." Gabriella answered. "When Troy and I go out to dinner or to spend free time, we drive our own vehicles."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the motorcade pulled up to a public school. The mayor's wife had tried to persuade Gabriella to visit two private schools but Gabriella was adamant that she was to visit two of the public schools who do not get much funding. Most of the students in the two schools came from low income families. Gabriella climbed out and was greeted by cheers from the students that had gathered outside to welcome her. Even parents came to watch the historic moment that their school was a part of.

Gabriella smiled happily at seeing the children. The school had originally planned on everyone to be in the cafeteria but Gabriella came up with the idea for her to visit each class room individually in addition to meeting with everyone in the cafeteria. The principle and the superintendent were going to take her on the tour. The media had asked to be allowed access into the school but Gabriella banned them saying that the children did not need to be exposed to them.

"Your Highness, thank you for visiting us today." Principle Mark Gibbs stated as he and Gabriella shook hands.

"Thank you for having me." Gabriella replied smiling.

"Our students have prepared a little performance in honor of your visit with us." Gibbs said as he led Gabriella and the children into the school building.

The large group of people made their way inside. Teachers led their classes into the cafeteria. Half of Gabriella's security team stayed outside to guard the two entrances of the school and the other half followed her inside. Gabriella walked into the cafeteria where chairs were lined up to make it look like an auditorium. Half the students went backstage while the other half sat on the floor before the stage to watch the show.

For the next twenty minutes, Gabriella and the rest of the audience was entertained by the children. They sang songs, including Ronaldi's national anthem, which Gabriella stood up for, as did everyone else did following her lead, performed little skits and funny little poems. Gabriella was the first one to stand when they finished. She had a very big smile on her face as she did.

"Teachers, students and parents, please welcome to the stage, Her Royal Highness, the Princess of Kellia." Gibbs said as everyone clapped and Gabriella approached the stage.

"Thank you all for that wonderful performance and my warm welcome here." Gabriella said. "I'm very honored to be here among this group of talented children and their proud teachers and parents. As an education graduate, I know the importance of education to any child. I also know that it is incredibly hard when you are not given the provisions or the learning tools for an education environment. I do not want to hear about any child falling through the cracks of education, especially in child from this school. And with that said, I have a gift for everyone who attends this school. On behalf of Ronaldi, I am honored to present this school a cheque for $100,000 to help make it the most state of the art public school."

Everyone began to cheer. Gabriella handed the principle the cheque and shook is hand happily. She could even hear a few parents weeping with joy at the gift from someone who didn't really know them personally but knew they needed help. Once everyone had settled down, the students were taken back to their classes. Some of the parents came up and thanked her tearfully for generous gift to their children on behalf of Ronaldi.

For the next two hours, Gabriella spent time in all the school's classrooms. She answered questions, gave a quick lesson plan, took a class picture and even signed autographs. All the children had huge smiles on their faces as Gabriella bid everyone goodbye before she got back into her SUV to head off to the next school.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Gabriella donated another cheque from the royal family to the second school and visited with the students and teachers there. After that she had lunch in a nice little bistro with Gloria and Emily. After lunch, she then made visits to a children's ward at a hospital and then finished up by visiting a women's shelter. By the time the motorcade pulled up to the hotel, Gabriella was exhausted.

"Thank you for accompanying me today, Mrs. Montera." Gabriella said when they stopped.

"Thank you for inviting me, I hope you have an enjoyable time tomorrow and I will see you at the gala."

Gabriella smiled as she got out and was led inside and went straight up to the suite. Emily was dismissed and given the rest of the day off, knowing that Gabriella and Troy had nothing planned for that evening. Gabriella walked in and took her shoes off. She smiled when her feet hit the soft carpet.

Troy's car pulled up to the hotel about half an hour later. He got out dressed in his BDU's after doing training exercises with students at West Point. It had been a long day, but a very exciting one. When he entered the suite, he was met with Gabriella who was relaxing on the couch, watching tv.

"Hey, how was it?" Gabriella asked smiling as Troy sat down next to her.

"I had a great time with them, I felt like they welcomed me into their brotherhood of American soldiers." Troy answered as began to take his boots off.

"Well, regardless of what country you're from, you're all brother and sister soldiers if you're fighting the war on terror." Gabriella answered.

"That's true, so how was your day?"

"Good, I really loved visiting the schools. They were so excited about me being there and they were absolutely thrilled with the donations we made."

"Good, I know you worked hard on getting those donations." Troy replied kissing her gently on the lips. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you for all your encouragement." Gabriella whispered kissing him gently. "So, where do you want to go for dinner tonight?"

"I kind of just want to grab dinner down in the restaurant tonight, unless you have somewhere else you want to go to."

"No, that sounds great to me also."

"Alright, let me go shower and change and then we'll head down there."

"Ok."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Troy walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped snugly around his waist. The water from his shower still clung to his hair and his skin. Gabriella smirked to herself as she approached home from behind. Troy was looking in the closet when he felt his wife's arms wrap themselves around his waist from behind.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked smirking.

"I think I'm letting my pregnancy hormone get the best of me." Gabriella answered placing a kiss on his shoulder before Troy turned around to face her. "Do you mind going down to dinner a little bit later?"

"Not all." he answered swooping her up.

Sometime later, Troy's towel and Gabriella's clothes were pooled on the floor of the room. The two were currently on top of the bed. Troy was resting on his back while Gabriella was curled up next to him. The sweat glistened on their skin as they gasped for air. Troy chuckled as he placed his hand on top of Gabriella's head and kissed her gently.

"So, are you going to be jumping me for the next seven months?" Troy asked with a grin.

"I don't know, depends on how my hormones are going to be." Gabriella answered. "And I didn't jump you, I propositioned you."

"Well, whatever you want to call it, I am more than happy to help you out with any feelings you might have."

"I figured you wouldn't mind helping me." Gabriella said smiling. "I probably will want more help later, but now, I could really use some dinner."

"Alright, we'll get dressed, go eat downstairs and then come back up here." Troy replied smiling. "Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two were in the restaurant sitting close to one another, just as any other couple would do. They talked quietly with one another as they shared highlights of their day and what their plans for tomorrow were. Gabriella just had one visit to Fort Drum to take part in a Family Readiness Group meeting and was given the rest of the day off. Troy only had a meeting with the Disney Company to go into further details about the pavilion and the new park in Ronaldi. He wasn't sure how long the meeting was going to last so he planned to have only that on the agenda for the day. He felt prepared for the meeting. Jack and Louis helped create a proposal to give the company that would benefit everyone.

"What can I get you this evening?" their waiter asked.

"I'll have the prime rib." Troy answered. "Medium well."

"Can I have the chicken scampi, please?" Gabriella asked.

"I'll get these orders in right away."

"Thank you." Gabriella replied.

"Tomorrow after your FRG meeting, I think you should do some shopping for yourself, maybe you and Emily could look in some baby stores and get an idea of how we're going to do the nursery."

"Ok, I might also look for some maternity clothes since I'll be growing out quicker than a woman who is expecting one or two babies." Gabriella agreed as she took a sip of her water.

"If my meeting doesn't take all day, I might come and join you."

* * *

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella left their suite together. Both kissed one another goodbye before they climbed into their different SUVs. Gabriella was on her way to Fort Drum while Troy went to his meeting. Gabriella had a bout of morning sickness that morning and Troy made sure she had crackers with her to help settle her stomach if another bout happen to hit her.

The spouses and families were incredibly happy to see and meet Gabriella. Despite her being a princess, she was another military spouse, just like them. They listened to stories about her attending functions at the Fort Gaston and some ideas that she gave them from her FRG back in Ronaldi. The reception lasted almost an hour longer than scheduled due to everyone enjoying talking to one another.

* * *

Two hours after leaving Fort Drum, Gabriella and Emily were walking in an upscale maternity and baby boutique. With her being pregnant through spring and summer, Gabriella knew she was going to need thinner material for her clothes. Already, she had tried on dresses, jeans, pajamas and even bathing suites. Most of them were already at the register ready to paid while Gabriella browsed some clothes for babies. The two girls smiled as they looked at the small clothing.

"Look at this one." Emily said as she held up a little yellow onesie with a duck's face on the front and a tail feather on the back.

"Oh my gosh." Gabriella said laughing. "I love that one."

"Do you want three of them?"

"Are there any other animals?"

"There is one of a puppy and a little bear cub."

"Get one of each."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Ten minutes later, the two walked out of the store finally. Gabriella carried most of her bags. She would have carried all of them but Emily insisted that she help her out. As the two continued to window shop, Gabriella's cell phone rang. She pulled it out and smiled when she saw who it was.

"How did the meeting go?" Gabriella asked as they stopped walking.

"Come back to the hotel and I'll tell you all about it." Troy said smiling.

"We're on our way."

"Good news?" Emily asked.

"I think it is." Gabriella agreed as they climbed into the SUV.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Gabriella rushed into the suite. She placed her bags on the floor and rushed to her husband who had a big smile on his face. Troy leaned down and kiss her gently.

"So?" Gabriella asked.

"We signed both contracts and the groundbreaking ceremonies will be held later this year." Troy told her.

"I'm so proud of you." Gabriella exclaimed happily as she began to place kisses all over his face. "Have you told your grandfather?"

"He and my dad were on a conference call as we signed the papers. I did it, Baby. I actually did it."

"I knew you could do it. You always underestimate yourself." Gabriella said before taking him by the hand and leading them to their bedroom. "Come on."

"What are we doing?"

"I was thinking of celebrating and what better way than to get one of the blue scraps you love so much?"

"I can't think of a better way." Troy replied as he closed the door behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait. It's been a rollercoaster time in my life and I just didn't have the heart or the passion to write at the time. I hope this is worth the wait I put you all through. As always, please read and review.**

"Gabriella!" Elaine exclaimed as she and Alexander walked into the royal quite at Ronaldian Embassy in Washington DC.

"Mom, Dad!" Gabriella greeted happily.

Troy smiled as he watched his wife reunite with her parents. Elaine placed her hands on Gabriella's slight baby bump. Alexander kissed her forehead gently before walking over to greet his son-in-law as the two women continued to talk excitedly about the bump.

"Good to see you again, Troy." Alexander said smiling as the two shook hands.

"You too, Alex." Troy agreed.

"Taking care of my girl?"

"Always."

"Has the news of appending parenthood settled in yet?"

"Not all the way, I'm just on cloud nine."

"We both are." Gabriella agreed as she walked over to join them.

"Have you had alot of morning sickness?" Elaine asked.

"Not too much, I get nauseous during take offs and if I'm in the car for a long period of time." Gabriella answered. "But it hasn't gotten unbearable yet."

"Your belly certainly has grown." Alexander said.

"Yes it has." Gabriella agreed smiling proudly.

Everyone was ready to go to the White House for a State Dinner, in honor of Troy and Gabriella's visit. Gabriella and Elaine were dressed in gowns while Troy and Alexander were in their dress blues. On top of Gabriella's head was her personal crown. This was the first time she had the chance to wear it in public, outside of her and Troy's official portrait. She had been very excited at finally being able to wear it. Troy and Gabriella had arrived the day before to Washington DC while Alexander and Elaine arrived earlier that day. Troy and Gabriella had their personal meeting with President Benjamin Inman and the First Lady Katherine Inman.

"We're ready to depart, Your Highnesses."

"Thank you." Troy replied as he helped Gabriella get her coat on. "Ready?"

"Yes." Gabriella agreed.

The four walked outside and into an official Ronaldian limousine to head to the White House. Troy and Alexander helped Gabriella down the steps which was slippery due to ice. The two couples then got into the car. The four enjoyed chatting with one another as they watched Washington at night past them by as they drove. The car pulled up to the White House and after checking to ensure everything was in order, pulled up to the entrance. They got out and were led inside.

An hour later, Alexander and Elaine were mingling with fellow guests of the dinner. After they had arrived at the White House, they met privately with the President and First Lady and the Vice President and Second Lady. When the guests had all arrived, Alexander and Elaine had gone down to join them as well.

"The President and First Lady of the United States and their distinguish guests Their Royal Highnesses, the Prince and Princess of Kellia of Ronaldi."

The two couples appeared together. Troy and Benjamin stood next to one another while their wives were on the other side of each of them. Photographers snapped pictures of them as the audience cheered welcoming them. Then they led everyone into the formal dining room. The Inmans and the Boltons were seated at the head table while others were seated at tables around the room. Gabriella and Katherine sat next to one another while Troy and Benjamin were seated together. The podium separated the spouses from one another.

"Thank you all for coming this evening." Benjamin said after the main course had been cleared away. "We are very honored to have the Prince and Princess here this evening and to also welcome Princess Gabriella back to birth country. The relationship between the United States and Ronaldi have always been a strong and close one. We've been each other's allies in times of needs and now our countries have an even closer bond, new members of the royal family will have American blood in them, signifying the bond of two countries. I am honored to introduce to you, a friend of both Katherine and myself, His Royal Highness, the Prince of Kellia."

Troy stood up as the guests clapped for him. He and Benjamin shook hands when they met one another behind the podium. Gabriella smiled proudly as her husband stepped up to the microphone.

"Thank you President Inman, First Lady for your generous hospitality. This past previous week, my wife and I were in New York City and I was known as the man accompanied the Princess of Kellia." Troy joked as everyone began to laugh. "Nobody asks me who am I wearing."

Everyone laughed harder. Gabriella smiled and shook her head as she laughed along with everyone. Troy looked over at her and smiled.

"America holds a special place in my heart. She holds many treasures, one of them being the beautiful woman who agreed to become my wife." Troy said meaningfully as he looked over at Gabriella, who smiled tearfully at him. "No matter where I've visited here, Americans have always been warm to me and my family. Thank you for allowing me into your home, thank you for your support for Ronaldi and thank you for the greatest treasure in my life."

Everyone clapped as Troy finished. Before going back to his seat, Troy leaned over and gave Gabriella a gently kiss on the lips. The dance floor was then opened for people who wanted to dance. Troy grabbed Gabriella and pulled her out to join him. Everyone watched them as they beamed at one another as Troy twirled his wife around the dance floor. Alexander and Elaine watched on proudly as their son-in-law and daughter danced close to each other.

"She looks so beautiful, doesn't she?" Elaine asked.

"She really does." Alexander agreed. "I don't think I've ever seen her happier either."

"Not without Troy next to her."

Three days later, Troy and Gabriella returned home to Ronaldi. Their first official trip together had been a massive success. They were welcomed back by a crowd of people who cheered for them as they got off the plane. They were happy to be back home. All Gabriella wanted to do was go straight to sleep in a long nap in their bed. Her pregnancy was starting to affect her stamina and causing her to tire easily. Jack and Louis met them as they walked to their car.

"Welcome back home." Louis greeted as he shook Troy's hand warmly and proudly.

"It's good to be back home." Gabriella said exhaustedly.

"You did fantastic over there." Jack said as he kissed his daughter-in-law's cheek gently. "How were your parents?"

"They were good, very excited about becoming grandparents."

"As we all are." Jack agreed. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes, we are." Troy agreed. "I want to Gabriella to relax for the rest of today and all of tomorrow."

"That sounds perfect."Gabriella agreed as Troy and Jacked helped her get into the car.

Two days later, Troy surprised Gabriella with a small weekend trip on the Mediterranean coast with Zeke and Sharpay. Gabriella set off a frenzy when she was photographed wearing a bikini allowing her pregnant belly to be fully displayed for the world to see. She didn't just sit around and watched her husband and their friends have fun in the sea, she got out and joined them in the water. Troy kept a protective arm around to ensure the waves didn't knock her down.

"How are you feeling?" Sharpay asked her best friend.

"Good, the water is actually helping take some of the weight off my back." Gabriella answered. "It's nice to just relax and feel the sand between my toes."

"Well, you're looking great." Zeke complimented.

"Thank you."

"You all ready to call it a day and head back inside?" Troy asked.

"I think so, I don't want to be red when we go back home." Sharpay agreed smiling.

Every got out of the water and went to where they laid their towels and bags down. Gabriella pulled her cover-up on as Troy picked up their beach bag. Zeke and Sharpay gathered their belongings up and the four headed back to the exclusive resort. They got changed and headed down to the restaurant for dinner.

"I can't get over how much your belly has grown in two weeks." Sharpay said looking over at her best friend happily.

"I can feel them starting to move." Gabriella said. "I think they are trying to compete to see who will be born first."

"Do you have a feeling on what they are?" Zeke asked.

"I think there's at least one girl in there." Troy answered. "But Gabriella is still trying to figure out if she wants to know."

"I have to admit that it changes everyday."

"I'm going to change the subject for a bit, do you have your schedule for next Valentine's Day?"

"No, not yet." Troy answered. "Is there something going on at the fort that I need to attend?"

"No, nothing at Gaston, but we would like it if you attend."

"Attend what?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm getting married!" Sharpay squealed loudly.

"What?" Gabriella asked surprised and in shock.

"He proposed last week, when you guys were gone."

"Shar, I'm so happy for you."

"Congratulations, Man." Troy said shaking Zeke's hand firmly.

"Thanks, Man." Zeke replied smiling. "I want you to be my best man."

"I'd be honored."

"And of course you're my maid of honor." Sharpay told Gabriella.

"Never a doubt in my mind." Gabriella said smiling happily. "Have you told your parents?"

"Right after the proposal." Sharpay answered. "The wedding is going to be in the States. My grandparents won't do well flying all the way over here."

"We understand, it shouldn't be a problem to get everything scheduled around it." Troy answered. "We'll bring the kids, their first trip to their mother's home."

"Babies' first vacations." Gabriella said smiling.

For the next five months, Gabriella's stomach grew as her babies got bigger. She and Troy were not going to find out what they were going to have, deciding that they wanted to be surprised. All of Ronaldi was anxiously awaiting the births knowing that the heir to the throne could be born within two months. Gabriella was too far along for her to really attend many functions, her energy was almost non existent now a days. She and Troy had the nursery all ready for their babies for when they brought them home. It had a Mother Goose theme and once word had gotten out, all the duplicates of the motif were sold out in hours.

Troy and Gabriella had made their back to the palace to be closer to the hospital. Troy commuted back and forth between the palace and Fort Gaston. The suite at the hospital was all prepared for them when it was time. Alexander, Elaine, Justin and both sets of grandparents were set to arrive with a couple of weeks. The countdown was on, everyone was prepping for the new arrivals. Betting pools had been formed see who would be the closest to the actual date and time to the births and genders. Troy, Gabriella and the rest of the royal family had kept any details of the babies away from the public

Now that she was staying at the palace, Gabriella never ventured out of the gates except to her doctor appointments. She got her fresh air by walking in the gardens with either Troy or Jack. The July weather was taking its toll on the expectant mother and she did not spend much time out there. Most of her time was spent relaxing in the air conditioned palace either reading or knitting her third blanket. Troy tended to her every need and made sure she was always comfortable. The first time father jitters were starting to hit him. Whenever Gabriella shifted in her seat or groaned quietly when one of the triplets kicked her once hard, he dropped whatever he was doing and was ready to rush her to the hospital.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked as he walked into their palace suite to meet Gabriella who was sitting in an easy chair knitting.

"Good, the babies are sure active today." Gabriella replied smiling.

"Well, that's because they know their daddy has some surprises for their mommy."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's more like who is it?" Troy answered as Elaine, Alexander, Justin and the grandparents walked in.

"Oh my gosh." Gabriella gasped before bursting into tears. "I thought you weren't coming until next week."

"Well, Troy called us and told us that you were beginning to think that the triplets would be earlier than you expected, so he arranged for us all to leave a week earlier." Alexander said as they approached her.

"How are you feeling, Honey?" Elaine asked kissing her forehead gently.

"I get tired so easily." Gabriella answered. "The babies are starting to get restless, I think. They are active almost all the time."

"Both you and Justin were very active towards the end with both of you." Elaine answered smiling as she placed her hand on her daughter's stomach and felt her grandchildren move around.

"Payback, huh?" Gabriella asked as everyone chuckled.

An hour later, everyone was sitting down to dinner. When it was just family, the palace kept everything casual. The meal was full of laughter and talking of the babies' arrivals. Gabriella and Troy kept smiling at one another as everyone spoke of their children.

"Did you hear where Shar and Zeke are getting married?" Gabriella asked her mom. "They're getting married at the church we use to go to when we were stationed in Hawaii."

"You girls always loved that church. When ever we went back to visit, that was one of places you always wanted to see." Alexander said. "And Shar always wanted to get married back in Hawaii."

"It's going to be a beautiful ceremony, Sharpay's been working very hard on the planning." Gabriella stated.

"We're planning on being there for two weeks, the twins will be eight months and they'll have fun in the sand and playing in the water." Troy added smiling. "I'm really looking forward to that."

"Me too." Gabriella agreed.

After dinner, Troy and Gabriella decided to take a walk in the rose garden. It was moments like this the two loved. Quiet, just the two of them. The knew that soon moments like this would be hard to come by when the triplets were born. Gabriella sighed and rested her head on Troy's shoulder as they walked close to one another.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy whispered.

"About how much our life is going to change soon." Gabriella answered. "And I'm wondering if we have everything we are going to need for when they get here."

"We have everything we need at the moment, if we need something else, someone is bound to get it for us."

"I guess that's true."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing ok, just tired like always."

"Ready to go back to inside and get you settled for the night?"

"I think so."

The two walked inside. Gabriella's family had already gone to bed, the time change finally getting to them. The two bid goodnight to Troy's family before they went up to their suite. It took Gabriella longer to get comfortable in bed for her to be able to fall asleep. Each night a different position felt good to her and took her awhile to find it. Troy's job was to add more or remove pillows whenever she needed it.

"What do you feel like watching tonight?" Troy asked as he settled in on his side of the bed.

"Something funny." Gabriella answered as she tried to situate herself.

"Alright." Troy agreed as he started to flip through channels and Gabriella stopped moving. "Already?"

"Yeah, hard to believe isn't it?" Gabriella answered smiling.

"A little bit."

Gabriella managed to fall asleep only thirty minutes into the movie. Troy smiled as he too fell asleep not long after her. The whole palace began to settle in for the night. Everything was silent and still until about three thirty the next morning. Gabriella woke up and sat up slowly. Something was going on, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then suddenly, it hit in the form of a strong contraction.

"Troy." she whispered shaking him awake.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked half awake.

"It's time." Gabriella stated smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

"It's time." Gabriella said smiling.

"It's three thirty." Troy mumbled sleepily.

"No, I don't need the time." Gabriella said shaking her husband even more. "It's time!"

"Time?" Troy asked suddenly waking and sitting up. "What are you doing sitting in bed? We got to get to the hospital."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy stumbled out of bed to quickly get dress. She then gracefully got up and began to get dressed herself. She had to fight back a laugh when she saw her husband running around trying to get himself dressed and to gather whatever they were going to need. Troy raced to the door and turned around to see Gabriella still standing.

"Ella, lets go!" Troy called.

"Babe, you're missing something."

"I won't when I've got you."

"Try pants."

"What? Babe, we don't have time for games, you're having the babies."

"Troy, you don't have any pants on." Gabriella said as she started to laugh.

"Shit." Troy groaned as he dropped the hospital bag and raced to get his jeans on. "Ok, now we're ready."

"Let's go." Gabriella agreed as they walked out of their suite.

"It's time!" Troy called out in the empty hall.

Within seconds, all the doors were flying open. Elaine was the last one out, having gotten herself dressed so she could leave with them to the hospital. Louis made a call down to get a car and to meet them in the front. Justin took the suitcase from Troy so he could help Gabriella more. Alexander got on the other side of his daughter and took her other arm. By the time they reached outside, an SUV was waiting for them.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Annabelle told them.

"Ok." Troy agreed as he, Gabriella and Elaine got into the car.

Once the door closed, the SUV sped off to the hospital. Gabriella took a deep breath as a contraction hit her. Her mother and husband helped her through it. The hospital staff and patients smiled excitedly when Troy, Gabriella, Elaine and security rushed into the hospital. They were quickly taken up to Gabriella's private suite. Security teams were placed at every single door of the wing, Only those who were either staying in the wing, their family or doctors and nurses were permitted on the floor. Two members of security were placed at the door leading to the suite and only the doctor and nurses assigned for assisting were allowed in outside of the family. By the time she was fully settled, word had gotten out that she was in labor. Media swarmed the hospital and the news stations were now starting their 24-hour watch on the couple.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Good." Gabriella answered. "What about you?"

"I'm nervous." Troy admitted. "Our life won't ever be the same after this."

"I know it won't."

"When we leave the hospital with the babies, I want to take them to mom first thing."

"Of course."

Troy took Gabriella to his mother's secluded grave the first night they were back in Ronaldi after he proposed. Lucille was buried on her family's estate. After a public funeral service, a private burial service was how she was finally laid to rest. Troy felt it only right for Lucille to meet her son's future wife. They then made another visit on their way to the summer palace after their wedding. Gabriella knew how close Troy had been with his mother and how much he still missed her even after all those years.

"The others here yet?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, your mom went down to wait so she could bring them up and to give us time alone before the craziness begins."

"Hold on a second." Gabriella moaned in pain. "Contraction."

"Ok, just breathe." Troy coached as he took her hand in his. "I'm right here beside you, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you aren't."

"Do you want me to ring for the doctor for an epidural?"

"No, I'm ok for right now." Gabriella answered.

"We're here." Louis announced as the others walked into the suite.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted with a soft smile.

"How are you doing, Love?" Louis asked kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm doing good, the doctor said we're moving along pretty quickly for a first pregnancy."

"Do you need anything?" Eugenia asked.

"No, right now I'm good. Although, I could go for a little nap."

"Well, we'll be out in the waiting room so you two can get a little bit of sleep." Jack said as he and Alexander began to start ushering everyone but Elaine out. "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call out to us."

"Thanks, Dad." Troy replied.

Everyone managed to get at least an hour's worth of sleep. Gabriella dilated to almost a full ten centimeters and was beginning to regret not getting an epidural, but knew she was in the final home stretch now. Troy popped out into the private waiting room giving the others updates throughout the night and day. Finally, at around seven thirty that evening, an exhausted Gabriella was being prepped to be moved into the delivery room. Troy and Elaine were given scrubs to change into before they went.

"Alright, are you ready?" Troy asked.

"I am, let's do this." Gabriella agreed.

"We're on our way." the doctor announced as they began to push Gabriella's bed.

Security surrounded them as they rushed down the hallway. Troy held his wife's hand as he rushed next to her bed, never once letting go. The group finally made it to the delivery room and began to get prepped. Gabriella looked around the room as reality was finally starting to settle in and the tears began to pour from her eyes. Elaine reached over and wiped the tears away.

"What's wrong, Honey?" she asked.

"I don't think I can do this." Gabriella admitted tearfully. "What if I screw everything up?"

"You won't, I've seen you with children. You're nothing but a natural with them." Troy said gently. "If anything, I'll screw everything up."

"No, you're going to be a natural."

"How about we agree that it will come to us as we go along." Troy stated kissing Gabriella's hand gently.

"Ok."

"Your Highness, when your next contraction hits, I need you to push."

"Ok." Gabriella gasped.

Not more than a minute later, Gabriella was hit with that contraction. Two nurses helped her lean up while Troy and Elaine each held a hand and pushed her legs back towards her chest to allow the baby an easier delivery. Gabriella groaned and moaned in pain as she pushed the first of her three babies out of her. Everyone in the room was comforting her and telling her that she was doing a perfect job, Troy being her biggest cheerleader.

"You're doing perfectly." Troy whispered into her ear.

"The head's crowning." the doctor announced as Troy looked over and smiled when he saw a headful of hair coming into view.

"They've got a lot of hair, Ella." Troy stated beaming.

Just then, a loud cry filled the air. Gabriella collapsed back as she panted to catch her breath. The doctor received the first baby and cut the umbilical cord. He smiled happily as he looked up at the new parents.

"It's a boy." he announced proudly at having delivered the future King of Ronaldi.

Gabriella sighed as she collapsed with relief. Troy kissed her gently. The pressure was off of his wife. Gabriella had delivered his male heir. The little baby boy was placed in on top of his mother's chest as he cried. He was healthy and slightly bigger than an average size triplet. Gabriella kissed the top of his head as he began to calm down, his mother's heartbeat soothing him. Troy beamed proudly as he took his first look at his son.

"Hey, Buddy." Troy greeted softly with tears in his eyes. "We've been waiting for you. He's beautiful, Brie."

"You did it, Honey." Elaine said kissing her daughter.

"Your Highness, I'm sorry but we need to take him to be cleaned and weighed." a nurse stated. "We'll take very special care with him."

Gabriella handed her son to the nurse carefully, knowing she wasn't done yet. Two little babies were still waiting to be born. Before too long, another contraction hit her and she was being told to start pushing once again. Troy kept giving her support by either whispering in her ear about how proud he was or by kissing her hand gently.

"You're almost there, the head's crowning." the doctor said before a second little cry was heard. "It's a girl."

Gabriella and Troy were given a brief moment with their daughter as they did with their son. She matched her mom's hair color and already had the Montez button nose. She was smaller than her brother as well. Elaine and Troy smiled as she was taken to the other room to join her brother. Gabriella rested back in her bed completely exhausted and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I can't do anymore." she gasped.

"You've got one more, that's all." Elaine whispered. "And you don't have a choice."

"Baby, you're almost done." Troy whispered. "Just one more and our beautiful babies are all here."

"I'm so tired, I can barely lift my head." Gabriella whispered.

Troy, thinking of anything to help ease his wife's labor, actually climbed onto the bed behind her. Knowing that she truly was exhausted, Troy helped prop her up when it came time to push once again. Gabriella leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder as he helped her deliver their third child. She groaned her loudest when her already fatigued body spread as the baby crowned.

"One more final push and you'll be all done." the doctor explained.

"Come on, Baby." Troy urged. "One more and we're all done."

Gabriella gave one more final push and felt the baby leave her. A tiny little cry filled the air. Finally overcome with emotion and fatigue, Gabriella allowed herself to finally cry with happiness and relief. Troy leaned down and pressed a kiss to her shoulder happy that everything was finally over and Gabriella could get the rest she more than deserved.

"It's a girl." the doctor announced.

Troy got up and got to cut the umbilical cord for his youngest daughter. Like her big sister, she had dark hair like their mother. The doctor placed the tiny little girl in her mother's arms. Troy leaned down and kissed the little baby's head before leaning over and kissing Gabriella's lips gently.

"I'm so proud of you, Ella." he whispered. "They are the most beautiful babies I've ever seen."

"You did wonderfully." Elaine told her daughter as the nurses took the last baby to be cleaned and weighed. "Have you decided on the names?"

"Our little boy is Christian William James Alexander Bolton." Troy said proudly beaming at Gabriella.

"And the little girls?"

"Marisol Elaine and Selena Lucille." Gabriella answered making her mother smile with tears shining in her eyes.

"Doctor, will you go tell our family out in the hall?" Troy asked.

"It would be my honor, Your Highness."

Outside, everyone was waiting nervously. It had been almost an hour since Gabriella had been wheeled in. There hadn't been any sign of anyone coming in or out of the delivery room. Alexander was beginning to get anxious about his daughter and wondering if it was a difficult labor for her. Just as he was about to head in himself, the doctor emerged.

"Well?" Annabelle asked anxiously.

"The princess has given birth to the future king of Ronaldi." the doctor announced as everyone began to celebrate. "And two beautiful little princesses."

"When can we see Gabriella and the babies?" Alexander asked.

"We are preparing to move the princess back to her room, when she's settled and she's up to it, you will be allowed to see her."

Ten minutes later, Gabriella was back in her suite. In her arms was Selena, the baby of the three. Troy protectively held Christian and Marisol in his arms. He sat next to his wife on her bed. Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder enjoying the peaceful moment with just them and their children present. Troy leaned over and placed a kissed on top of his wife's head.

"I can't even begin to tell you how proud of you I am." he whispered. "And I won't ever put you through that again if you don't want me to."

"I want more children, Troy." Gabriella said smiling. "I just said those things due to being so tired. Next time, let's only go for one at a time."

"Deal." Troy agreed smiling. "Are you ready for everyone to meet them?"

"Yeah."

Troy gently placed Christian and Marisol in their little cradles before heading out into the hallway to get their family. Gabriella gazed down and smiled at her little girl in her arms. Doctors had confirmed that she and Marisol were fraternal twin sisters. Both took after their mother while their brother looked just like their father.

"Knock, knock." Troy said announcing their arrival. "Here is everyone."

"Hey guys." Gabriella greeted happily. "Come on in."

The two combined families walked into the suite. Troy went back over and picked up Christian and Marisol up carefully. Everyone gathered to see the newest generations to the family. Alexander and Elaine kissed their daughter on the cheek telling her how proud they were of her. Louis proudly smiled at Troy as he held Christian. Jack hugged his son tightly before going to Gabriella and kissing her on the head.

"Can you tell us their names now?" Eugenia asked.

"Christian, Marisol and Selena." Troy answered.

"They are beautiful." Annabelle said kissing Troy on the cheek.

"How does it feel to be a great-grandmother?" Troy asked smiling.

"It feels rather great." Annabelle agreed smiling.

"The girls look like you and the boys take after Troy." Justin said as he looked at Selena and Marisol.

"The girls are going to be extremely beautiful when they get older since they take after their mother." Jack said as he held Marisol after Elaine handed her to him.

"And Christian will be a handsome devil, just like his father." Elaine commented looking at her grandson.

Later that evening, it was just Troy, Gabriella and the babies. Gabriella had been shown how to nurse the triplets and both were given an instruction on how to change a diaper and how to swaddle them correctly and safely. Troy sat in a rocking chair as he fed Selena a bottle of milk Gabriella had already pumped. Gabriella was resting in her bed, Christian in her arms as she nursed him. Marisol had already been fed and placed in her crib where she was sleeping innocently.

"I can't believe that they're finally here." Gabriella whispered as she caressed her son's cheek.

"I can't believe it either." Troy agreed.

"We make good babies don't we?"

"They're perfect."

"How are we going to do their first pictures?"

"I was thinking we could do what my parents did with me and Eugenia. Just walk right out the hospital and allow the media to take pictures before we get into our car."

"And they won't be hurt?"

"I'll make sure that nothing will ever harm them."

"Ok."

Outside the hospital, Louis was about to make the announcement of the babies' birth. The staff had cleared out an area of the lobby for his staff to set up a podium for him. Members of the media were allowed in and were giving a live feed to the homes of Ronaldi and to the screens that had been set up to the large crowd gathered outside of the hospital. Louis approached the podium as the flashes of the cameras surrounded him.

"Thank you for waiting so long for this moment." Louis said. "I am very pleased and honored to announce that the Princess of Kellia has given birth to triplets. Prince Christian William James Alexander Bolton, Princess Marisol Elaine and Princess Selena Lucille. Prince Christian will be his father's heir. Mother and babies are doing and fine and are expected to be released from the hospital within a couple of days. Thank you and please join us in celebrating the arrivals of the newest members of our family."

Cheers could be heard as Louis made his announcement. At the palace, the royal guards prepared the cannon to be shot off three times with blanks to celebrate the birth of each child. With each blast, the whole town errupted in cheers. All the church bells were ringing in celebration just like they did when Troy and Gabriella were married. Newspapers were going to print on the announcement and printing timelines of their parents' lives. The United States was also preparing to print the announcement of the triplets' births on the front page of all major newspapers.

Troy sat in the rocking chair in Gabriella's room late that evening. Gabriella was sound asleep in her bed. The nurses had given her some medicine to allow her to sleep easily. Troy smiled as he looked at his wife sleeping peacefully. She more than deserved the rest. The triplets had been taken to the nursery. Despite being just born, they already had security guards of their own. Each baby had their own guard that stationed themselves behind their crib while they were in the nursery. Extra security was posted at the entrance of the hospital and every back exit to ensure the safety of the royal family in the hospital.

The next day, their family came to visit them once again. Sharpay and Zeke did as well. Troy and Gabriella told them that they wanted the two of them to be the children's godparents, which they happily accepted. The day after, Gabriella and the babies were given the clean bill of health to be released and to go home. Jack was going to escort his son, daughter-in-law and grandchildren from the hospital. Gabriella was in her room making sure she had everything she brought with her. Jack was currently entertaining the babies while Troy was out in the lobby signing the papers that would discharge his wife and their children.

"Ok, we are all set." Troy announced as he pushed a wheel chair into the room. "You ready to go home?"

"Yes, I am." Gabriella agreed as she eased herself into the wheel chair.

Jack placed Christian and Selena in her arms before he picked up Marisol. Troy slowly pushed Gabriella out of the room and down the hall towards the elevator. People had gathered outside to one of the first to see the little prince and princesses. Once they reached the lobby, Troy took Christian from Gabriella before she got to her feet.

Security was outside to make sure that the mob outside did not get close to the royal family whatsoever. Everyone began to cheer as the family emerged from the hospital. Jack, Troy and Gabriella smiled proudly as they gave the world a brief glimpse of the babies before they climbed into the car. Troy instructed the driver to take them to his mother's family estate.

An hour later, they pulled up to the lush hills of the estate. Lucille's family still lived there and they always welcomed her children to visit whenever they liked. Troy greeted his maternal grandparents and uncle as they got out of the car. They gushed over the babies excitedly as the held them close.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked after an hour of visiting with his family.

"I am if you are." Gabriella agreed gently.

"I'm ready, they need to know their grandmother."

Troy and Gabriella gathered the twins up and headed out the back door of the estate. Lucille had been buried in a secluded area that tourists were not allowed to visit, only family member and close personal friends were allowed to. Troy carried Selena and Marisol while Gabriella carried Christian and a picnic blanket to place on the ground.

"Here we are." Troy announced after walking a few minutes and Gabriella then unfolded the blanket. "Guys, this is your grandmother."

Gabriella slowly sat down, her body still being a bit sore. She took in the gravestone in front of her. It simply read 'Lucille Smithson- 1967-2005 Beloved Mother, Daughter, Sister. Ronaldi's Princess'. Troy sat down next to his wife.

"Hey, Mom." Troy greeted softly. "I know it's been awhile, but I brought three very important people who I want you to meet. Mom, meet your grandchildren, Christian, Marisol and Selena. Marisol's middle name is Lucille, after you. I knew they needed to meet you first thing after getting out of the hospital."

For the next twenty minutes the little family sat on the blanket together. Troy shared stories while Gabriella listened and the triplets either slept or just looked around at the new surroundings. The moment was peaceful and perfect. Troy could not have asked for a better moment. The babies would know of their paternal grandmother, they would know what a terrific woman she was and how much she would have doted on them. They would know of her contributions to the country and to people in need all around the world. Elaine had promised that she would never overshadow their late grandmother and promised to her best to help them know Lucille.

"Well, we better get on our way, Mom." Troy said quietly as Christian and Selena began get fussy. "The babies are wanting to go back inside. I hope I've made you proud, Mom. I love and miss you every day and would give anything for you to be with us this moment."

Just then a gentle breeze swept over them. Troy closed his eyes and smiled knowing that it was a sign from his mother that she was there and watching over him. Troy looked over at his family and knew that he too had every right to be proud of himself with a family as perfect has his own. Gabriella leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips letting him know she felt the same. Troy picked up Marisol and Christian up in his arms before getting to his feet.

"Are you ready?" Gabriella asked once she stood up as well.

"Yes, I'm ready." Troy agreed kissing her on the lips gently before leading her off.

"Where to?"

"Let's go home."


	17. Chapter 17

American Cinderella

Christmas had returned once again. Troy and Gabriella were making sure that it was a fantastic first Christmas for the babies. They were now five months old and beginning to show their different personalities. Christian and Marisol was very outgoing and didn't care whoever was holding them just as long they were around Gabriella when they got hungry. Selena was more reserved and did not do as well with strangers. At their christening, she was the only one who let out a whimper of distress when she was taken from her mother by the archbishop when it was time for her moment of baptism.

The christening itself was a big deal, especially when it came to Christian, being named heir to the throne. He wore the same christening gown that his father, grandfather, great-grandfather and all the way up to his great-great-great-great grandfather wore. Marisol and Selena were given the ones that both of Louis' grandmothers wore. After the ceremony, the family went back to the palace. There, the family took the first official photo of the triplets. Many were taken that day. Some were taken with just Troy, Gabriella and the babies. Others had everyone included. The most symbolic ones were of Louis, Jack, Troy and Christian, four generations of Kings of Ronaldi. Marisol and Selena had their pictures taken with all the Ronaldian princesses including their great-grandmother, stepgrandmother, aunt and their mother. Personal copies of the session decorated both the palace and Troy and Gabriella's house on the base. Gabriella smiled as quickly glimpsed at a few as she gathered last minute items before heading out.

"Almost packed?" Troy asked coming into their bedroom.

"I am." Gabriella agreed as she put the last bit of the babies' things in a suitcase.

Like always, they were on their way to the palace to spend the holidays. Troy had carried most the luggage out to the car. Recently, Troy and Gabriella had purchased a SUV that would be their family car. Three infant carseats were already settled in the backseat ready for the babies when they departed for the palace.

"Alright, babies are bundled up and ready to go." Gabriella announced.

"Then let's head out." Troy agreed picking up Christian and Marisol. "Tonight, I'm taking you out for a late one year anniversary dinner. Just you and me."

"Sounds perfect."

"And tomorrow, we're all going to watch your interview."

Two weeks ago, Gabriella granted a rare interview detailing her first year of being a princess. The interview had been done at their residence on the base, both inside the house and out in the back patio. Troy and the babies made appearances during the special. This was the first time Gabriella was interviewed on her own and promos for it started airing two weeks before the actual date. Gabriella had been nervous but her source of comfort, the one to calm her down had been Louis. He took her out to lunch the day before the interview and managed to get her to calm down and prevent from having a nervous breakdown.

"When do your parents get in?" Troy asked as he made sure the triplets were safely buckled into their cars eats.

"Day after tomorrow." Gabriella answered as tried to calm Selena down who was not too happy about being in her car seat. "It's alright, Selena. It won't be for long."

Gabriella placed the little baby's pacifier in her mouth and that managed to calm her down for the beginning of the trip before the driving caused all three of them to fall asleep. Troy got behind the wheel and started the two hour drive back to the city. While they were the ones in the car, they weren't the only ones to be making the trip. Two other SUV's full of security were following them.

"I must say I am excited about being back with everyone at the palace." Gabriella said smiling over at Troy.

"I am too." Troy agreed. "Grandma has gone all out to make it wonderful for these little guys."

"Even though they won't remember anything?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"They might not, but at least Grams will."

When they arrived at the palace, their family met them as they parked. Louis opened Gabriella's door and helped her out. He gave her a kiss on the cheek in greeting. Troy got out and picked up Christian while Eugenia and Gabriella got Selena and Marisol. Everyone headed inside to get them out of the cold. As they walked inside, Louis told Troy that he and Annabelle were babysitting Christian, Marisol and Selena while they went out that evening.

There were three cribs set up in their suite, as both Troy and Gabriella had requested. When the babies got older, they would be given their own nursery when they came to visit. After getting all their belongings inside the house, Troy and Gabriella began their nightly routine of getting the babies ready for bed. Together they bathed two of the babies while the other one was in a baby swing. Then Gabriella went to nurse the two while Troy bathed the last one. Once all three had been fed and put in bed, their parents quietly got ready for their date. Gabriella changed into a red velvet knee length dress while Troy got dressed in a suit and tie.

"Ready?" Troy whispered as he grabbed the baby monitor.

"Yes, I am." Gabriella agreed smiling before they headed out to enjoy their night on the town.

* * *

Only twenty four hours later, the royal family gathered around in Louis and Annabelle's private sitting room to watch Gabriella's interview. Troy sat next to his wife and held Selena while she held Marisol. Jack bounced Christian on his knee making him giggle.

"It's on." Louis announced.

(Interview Special)

"A year ago, this young woman was the envy of girls all around the world." Barbara Mitchens narrated as images of the Troy and Gabriella's wedding played on the screen. "Dressed in a beautiful gown and in front of a worldwide audience, Gabriella Montez married her real life Prince Charming and became Her Royal Highness, The Princess of Kellia. Already, she is on the board of ten charities, organized her own charities for fallen Ronaldian servicemen families, traveled for her first official trip as Princess and most importantly, became a mother to a beautiful set of triplets. Not bad of a job before your first wedding anniversary."

"Your life has changed so much in this past year." Barbara said to Gabriella as they were seated in the living room.

"It has." Gabriella said softly as she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Did you ever dream that your life would take you to where you are today?"

"I always dreamt and hoped that I would be married and have a family but everything is else is just a bonus and I could never plan for that to happen to me when I was growing up. There are times where I do pinch myself because I think all of this is just a dream and I'm going to wake up at any moment."

"This being your first interview with you alone, I want to ask some questions that are about everything before the wedding last year."

"Ok."

"When you first met Troy, what was going through your head?"

"I was actually annoyed because he interrupt me while I was studying but then I looked up and saw him for the first time and I've been hooked ever since."

"What about your family? How did they take the news of their daughter dating a future king?"

"When they first found out they were a little nervous but then they met him and all concern was erased out of their mind. The more they got to know him, the more they realized that he didn't flaunt his status around and that he really lived a normal life."

"After four years of dating, the young couple made it official when they wed in front of a world wide audience." the voice over narrated as Troy and Gabriella were up at the altar.

"What did you do the night before your wedding?"

"I spent the night with my family and my maid of honor. It was very relaxed. We watched movies before getting to bed." Gabriella answered.

"Troy didn't look at your until you got to his side at the altar, why was that?"

"It sort of is a tradition in my family. My father didn't look at my mother until she was at his side, and my grandfather did the same thing. I asked Troy to also do that to carry on the tradition but also because I was afraid that he'd start tearing up which would cause me to just be weeping by the time I got to him."

"If you were nervous during the ceremony, you did not show it."

"Well, that's an accomplishment for me." Gabriella said as they both laughed. "I was so nervous that day, we both were. I think once we were in the registrar's office, we were finally able to relax because the hardest part was over. My biggest fear was that I was going to trip as I was coming down the aisle. I'm glad that my veil stayed over my face because surely my nerves would be seen in my eyes."

"Your dress won praises from fashion experts everywhere, where is it now?"

"Well, up until next week it has been in a closet at the palace and is being prepared to go on display at The Museum of Ronaldian History."

"Really?" Barbara asked with excitement.

"Yes, they called about two months ago and asked if I would want it placed in the museum. I know how many people want to get as close to it as possible and I know I won't ever wear it again so for right now it's the best place for it and I know the museum will take extraordinary care of it."

"So first came love, then came marriage and now comes the baby carriage." Barbara narrated as pictures of Troy and Gabriella's official engagement photo, their official wedding photo and then a picture of them at an event when Gabriella was visibly pregnant.

"You announced your expectancy a mere two months after your wedding."

"Yes." Gabriella agreed smiling.

"Were you wanting a family that soon?"

"We wanted to start our family soon after we were married but not expecting it so soon. But Troy and I would not have changed it for the world."

"When the doctor told you there were three heartbeats, what went through your mind?"

"I honestly thought they were joking when they told me." Gabriella answered smiling. "Multiple births do not run in our families and I was in complete shock. Everyone was."

"And then you became a mom."

"I did."

"The Prince and Princess of Kellia welcomed their first born children Prince Christian William James Alexander, Princess Marisol Elaine and Princess Selena Lucille last July." the narration said as the official portrait of the family was shown.

"Have they started showing their own personalities?"

"They have. Christian is protective of his sisters already, he knows that he's the big brother. Marisol is the funny one, she loves to laugh and thinks everything is funny. Selena is the mommy's girl at the moment. She tends to get rather distressed if myself, her father or another close family member is not around for her."

"Have you talked about how they will be raised?"

"Both Troy and I want them to have as much as a normal childhood as possible. They will be visiting the United States quite a bit to visit their family over there and while they are there, there won't be any bowing to them, no one will call them prince or princess, no one is going to even speak of their duties that is expected of them." Gabriella said firmly. "They won't be sent to boarding school. They and any other children the future may bring us, will attend school in Ronaldi. I do want them to know about real life and how not everyone lives in a palace as they do."

"While we were talking, we were interrupted twice. The first time was when the Prince of Kellia returned home from that day's work. Just by seeing the princess' face light up when he opened the front door to their house, that all news reports were true, they were still in the honeymoon faze and acted like they were still in the early stages of a romance with her being as giddy as a teenager in love whenever she sees him."

"Sorry for interrupting." Troy said as the two women stood up to greet him.

"It is no problem, Your Highness." Barbara replied dipping into a small curtsy. "Would you like to join us?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"No, it's ok." Gabriella said smiling.

"How well of a job do you think Gabriella is doing as the Princess of Kellia?"

"She's doing a remarkable job. She's not just a princess, she's a military wife and a mother. She has three jobs and she excels at each one of them."

"What has changed the most in the past year?"

"Our sleeping habits." Troy answered making Gabriella smile comfortably. "With the babies, we haven't had a full eight hour sleep in awhile."

"How do you respond to the critics who are not happy that you did not marry a member of a noble family from Ronaldi."

"I don't give a damn what they say." Troy said firmly

"While members of royal families are always very critical of their new princess, she has one very important person in her corner, His Royal Highness, the King of Ronaldi." Barbara narrated as a picture of Louis and Gabriella seen sharing a quiet laugh with one another at a polo match which Troy was partaking in with Jack before Louis appeared for his part of the interview.

"Your Majesty, there have been members in some of the noble families have been highly critical of you for allowing your grandson to not only marry a commoner but also an American?"

"The ones who are complaining are the ones who only are bitter that Troy didn't marry their daughters, they're bitter due to the fact that when he didn't marry a member of a noble family, their status didn't rise up." Louis answered. "When Troy's mother was dying, I promised her that I would permit Troy to marry whoever he loved, it was his choice on who his bride was."

"You agree with his choice."

"One hundred percent. We are very blessed with having Gabriella and the whole country will benefit for the better because of her. She truly is a gem."

"Yes she may be a princess, but she puts her duties as a fellow air force wife before her duty as a princess if the situation called for it. She is always seen at FRG get togethers and is one of the first to volunteer for any fundraising."

"I feel that it's my duty to help out in every way I can, just because I have a title in front of my name, doesn't mean that I'm afraid to get involve with things outside of the palace. Once a month, the wives and the children gather at a house where they can just have a fun family night with one another, my hosting duties was last week and the wives from Troy's squadron all came over here with their children and we had dinner and the kids played. The triplets made several appearances during the night, they really enjoyed their time with making new friends and getting use to different people."

"Will your children know about their American heritage?"

"Of course, their mother's from there, they're grandparents and uncle are Americans. It is part of their history."

"Motherhood really becomes you, Your Highness."

"I'm truly blessed with my life. My young darlings and my husband mean the world to me and I couldn't ask for anything more." Gabriella said smiling happily.

The interview ended with Barbara meeting the triplets in their nursery. She held a happy Marisol while Troy held Selena and Gabriella held Christian for their brief TV debut. All three were very chatty as they were either held or crawled along the floor of their nursery playfully looking at the cameras. The special ended with a little music video of the Troy and Gabriella playing with the triplets, ending with Gabriella kissing Selena on the cheek as she held her in her arms.

"That was a job well done." Louis told Gabriella smiling proudly. "Couldn't have been better."

"Thank you, Grandpa." Gabriella said smiling with relief. "It was fun, but I have to admit that I'm glad it's all over."

* * *

On Christmas Eve, the Royal family as well as the Montez' were preparing to go to church service. Alexander, Elaine and Justin had arrived two days prior and were anxious to be reunited with Gabriella and especially excited to see the babies once again. Christian, Marisol and even Selena were happy to have their second set of grandparents back with them.

"It's almost Christmas." Gabriella whispered to Selena and Marisol as she picked them up and Troy had Christian.

Troy leaned over and gave each one of his girls a gentle kiss before he led everyone down to meet the others. They got into the three cars that would take them to the church. When they arrived, everyone got out and made their inside to take their seats up in the church's balcony. Fellow church goers were given a surprise at the sight of the babies joining them for the service. Marisol and Selena fell asleep a few minutes after the service started. They were safely nestled in Gabriella and Eugenia's arms as they sucked on their pacifiers as they slept. Christian spent almost the entire service looking around the large chapel as his toothless gums gnawed on his father's fingers. Everyone sang songs and listened to the Scripture and finished with the hymn, 'Silent Night' with only candlelight to illuminate the church.

Afterwards, the royal family greeted some of their fellow church goers as they made their way back to their cars. Gabriella smiled as she held her sleeping baby close to herself before she got into their car. Troy got in behind her. Christian looked out the window and managed to get the media to go in a flashbulb frenzy as they took photos of him.

When they returned home, Troy and Gabriella went up to get the babies into bed. Selena and Marisol stayed asleep while they were changed into their little sleepers. Christian was changed and then Troy gave him a bottle as he rocked him to sleep. His eyes got heavy and his drinking began to slow down before he was sound asleep. Troy carefully placed him in his crib and turned to say something to his wife. He smiled softly when he saw her sound asleep in their bed. Gabriella worked hard all day to take care the babies and was tired by the end of the day. Sleep was something she relished in when she got it. Troy walked over and placed a soft kiss on her lips which she returned even in her sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Ella." Troy whispered before he got in bed next to her.

The next morning, the babies were the first one to wake up. Troy and Gabriella kept them entertained by playing in their room until a decent hour arrived for them to go down and meet everyone else to open presents. Troy took pictures of them as they played on the floor with one another. Gabriella rested on the floor and played with them as well. Christian, Marisol and Selena loved it when their mother was there to play with them. They squealed and giggled as they crawled over her. Gabriella laughed along with them as well as she tickled them or played with their feet. Soon the laughter from the babies caused other members of the family to enter the room to see what was going on. Justin instantly got down on the floor and played with his nieces and nephew. Selena decided to keep herself entertained by pulling his hair and grabbing for his nose.

"Alright, Lena." Justin said as he tried to get the giggling baby to let go of his nose. "I know you like my nose, but I kind of still need it to be attached."

"Ba ba ba ba!" Selena cried out happily as she turned her attention to her uncle's hair.

"Didn't quite work out the way you though it would." Gabriella said giggling.

"Not exactly."

"So, how are things between you and Rachel?"

Justin and his long time girlfriend were still going strong. Rachel had even been Justin's date to his sister's royal wedding. Seeing his sister and Troy so happy got Justin to thinking that he wanted that to happen to himself and his girlfriend sooner rather than later.

"Really, really good." Justin agreed. "I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

"What?" Gabriella asked excitedly. "Justin that's great! I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thanks, Sis. I asked her before we left to come here and we're planning for a late summer wedding next year."

"We'll be there." Troy said shaking his brother-in-law's hand.

"Do Mom and Dad know?"

"Yes, Mom helped me decide which ring and I asked Rach's dad for his blessing."

"Congratulations, Justin." Gabriella said reaching over to hug her big brother.

Once everyone was up, they headed down to one of the more cozy formal rooms where the family tree had been set up. Troy, Gabriella and proud great-grandpa Louis helped the babies open their gifts. They got lots of clothes and little toys. The babies were more excited about tearing and playing with the wrapping paper. Louis and Annabelle then handed Gabriella an envelop. She opened it and pulled out a piece of paper.

"It's a scholarship in your name for young person who is interested in ballet to attend the Ronaldian School of Ballet." Annabelle said. "We thought the idea of you being the one to give them a chance to achieve their dreams would be the perfect Christmas gift for you."

"It is." Gabriella said teary eyed that they would allow her to give someone a chance to enjoy dancing at the academy.

"You are the one who gets to choose who the scholarship goes to, no one else will get to influence you, just your pick alone."

"Thank you, this truly mean so much to me." Gabriella replied smiling at her in laws before everyone continued to open their gifts and enjoying the feeling of joy that only one day a year could only bring.

* * *

Two months later, Troy and Gabriella's private jet landed in Hawaii. Sharpay and Zeke were there to greet them. Local media was set up along the road to capture the famous royal couple appear. Troy walked out first carrying Christian and Selena and Gabriella was just behind him with Marisol and the triplets' diaper bag. When she was first photographed with that certain bag, it was sold out pretty quick. Both Troy and Gabriella were dressed casually, he in khaki shorts and a nice polo top and she in a nice sun dress. Christian was in an infant polo shirt and board shorts while the two girls were in the same sundress but with different colors.

"Aloha!" Sharpay greeted as she placed a lei around the family's necks. "Welcome back to Hawaii, Gabriella."

"Mahalo." Gabriella replied smiling as she looked around. "It's good to be back."

"This is where Mommy was born guys." Troy told the babies.

Wanting to make this a as normal of a family vacation as possible, Troy declined to be driven around and instead, chose to rent a car of his own to drive. He and Gabriella placed the twins in the car seats their security team had provided them when they got the car earlier that day. Sharpay and Zeke got into their convertible and drove off leading the Boltons' to their private villa, their home for the next two weeks. The twins giggled in the back as they took in their new scenery. Gabriella looked back and smiled at them happily.

"I think they're going to have a good time." she told her husband.

"I think so too." Troy agreed smiling.

Two hours later, Gabriella was busy lathering sunscreen on the babies. She and Sharpay were going to take them out to the beach. The boys had gone to the golf course to hit a few holes. Sharpay picked up Marisol as she followed Gabriella who was carrying Christian and Selena out the door to the viila's private beach. The first thing they did was walk out waist deep into the water so the babies could be in the water a little bit. Much to Gabriella's delight, the triplets enjoyed the water very much and figured out that they could kick their little feet and get everyone wet.

"You like getting Mommy and Aunt Sharpay wet?" Gabriella asked them with a smile.

The babies responded with lots of excited babble. They giggled each time a wave gently hit them causing more water to get them wet. The triplets giggled when they saw the seagulls fly over them. The five enjoyed being out in the water and enjoyed the first day of their little vacation. The girls and the babies played some more in the water before going back to the shore so they could dig around in the sand before heading back to the villa for the babies could get a nap. Troy and Zeke returned while the babies were in their cribs napping.

"So, do you have everything you need for the big day?" Gabriella asked.

"I believe so." Sharpay agreed. "My parents, Zeke's parents, and your parents are flying in in a couple days."

"Ok, I have my dress and the girls' little flower dresses that you picked out for them."

"Great, the florist is going to deliver the flowers here before the ceremony, I made appointments for you, me both our mothers and Zeke's mom to get our hair done that morning."

"Are you guys wearing your uniforms tomorrow?" Gabriella asked Troy and Zeke.

"No, just white shirts and khaki pants." Zeke answered.

"I think we're all set." Sharpay said. "It's not a royal wedding of the century..."

"But it will be just as beautiful." Gabriella told her best friend smiling. "If not more."

"And you'll know nothing but happiness like Gabriella and me." Troy added before kissing his wife gently.


	18. Chapter 18

**American Cinderella**

**I know! I know! Where have I been. The only thing I can say is that life got in the way and I actually had to take a break from writing. But I have found my passion again and I hope this makes up for my absence. This chapter skips a few years and added a couple of new additions to the families.**

"Shh..." Christian whispered to his sisters and mother. "He's coming."

Two and a half years had gone by and the triplets were now three years old. Christian was definitely the miniature version of his father while Marisol and Selena were smaller versions of their mother. The family had added a new addition two years ago with the birth of Isabelle Sarina and she also took after her mother. All four were very active and kept their parents and grandparents very busy.

Today was Louis' seventy fifth birthday. Troy and Gabriella had planned on driving up that weekend but decided that Gabriella would take the kids up a day earlier to surprise their great-grandfather on his birthday. Louis was reading a document and hadn't caught the little boy peak around the corner.

"Go." Gabriella whispered softly.

"Surprise!" Christian, Marisol and Selena cried as they ran out into the hall causing Louis to stop in surprise. "Happy Birthday, Poppy!"

"Well, this is certainly a welcomed surprise." Louis agreed smiling happily. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Well, we drove up to surprise you." Gabriella answered as she appeared with Isabelle in her arms. "Troy is going to drive up tomorrow."

"Hello, Sweetheart." Louis greeted kissing Isabelle on the cheek. "Have you guys gone to Mee-Maw?"

"No, not yet." Gabriella answered. "We just got here."

"Well, let's go surprise her."

The triplets then took off running. Isabelle struggled in her mother's arms as a signal for her to put her down. Gabriella laughed as she sat her youngest down. Despite being a year younger than they other three, she was the unofficial fourth quadruplet. The four threw opened their great-grandparents' private quarters and were greeted excitedly by Annabelle. Despite being the King and Queen, Louis and Annabelle were very doting grandparents to the children. Louis would often take a break and do puzzles or color with the kids whenever they visited and Annabelle enjoyed making cookies with the girls and even kicked a soccer ball around with Christian.

"Mama!" Christian asked the next day.

"Yes, Babe?" Gabriella answered as they all sat in her bed after waking up together.

"Can we go swimming?"

"I don't see why not, we will after breakfast."

"Yay!" the kids cheered as they jumped on the bed excitedly.

"Ok, ok, calm down." Gabriella said laughing.

The kids ran down into the kitchen to get their breakfast. Gabriella put her robe on and went to help Isabelle climb down the stairs. A couple of months ago, Isabelle was in too much of a hurry and fell down the stairs. Ever since then, she was always to frightened to down the stairs on her own. Like she was expecting, Isabelle was seated on the very top step for her mother.

"Ready, Honey?" Gabriella asked scooping her up.

"Hungy!" Isabelle exclaimed smiling.

"I bet you are." Gabriella agreed kissing her gently.

About an hour later, Gabriella and the kids were getting ready to get into the indoor swimming pool. The triplets were already great swimmers and did not need any help swimming as long as an adult was in there with them. Isabelle had her little arm floaties but mainly wanted to be held.

"Marisol, do not run." Gabriella ordered her oldest daughter.

"Sorry, Mama." Marisol answered sheepishly.

Gabriella picked up Isabelle and slowly entered the pool from the steps. Christian, Marisol and Selena jumped right in and began splashing one another and sometimes their mother. Christian then got out of the water and did a cannon ball into the water causing everyone to laugh. Just then another person jumped into the water surprising the five of them. Gabriella was slightly nervous, now and then someone taking a tour of the palace managed to get into the family's personal area. But a smile appeared on her face when the person came to the surface.

"Daddy!" all four kids exclaimed.

"You're early." Gabriella replied as Troy swam over to them.

"I left this morning, I didn't want to be away from you guys anymore." Troy said as he held Selena and Marisol in his arms and Christian was on his back. "Did you guys have a good sleep last night?"

"Yes, we sleep with Mama." Selena answered. "Inna big bed."

"All five of us." Gabriella answered making Troy smile.

The next two hours were spent in the pool. The triplets loved it when their father would throw them and they would land in the water. Gabriella gently pulled Isabelle by her hands around the pool as the little girl kicked her feet. The family enjoyed just being themselves and enjoying their quiet time together because Troy and Gabriella had a huge surprise planned for their children.

"Alright guys, time to get out and get ready for lunch." Troy said as began to swim towards the steps.

"But we're not ready to get out." Christian pouted.

"No arguments, let's go."

Everyone got out of the pool. Gabriella unfolded the towels and wrapped the kids up in them before getting her own towel. Troy picked up Isabelle and placed her on top of his shoulders and led everyone back up to their suite to get dressed. Once everyone had changed, they went down to one of the smaller dining rooms to have lunch with everyone. Lunch was very casual and the kids made everyone laugh as they asked silly questions and told funny stories about what they did with their friends on the base.

"Excuse me, Your Highness." an aide said to Louis as he walked in. "But I have a message."

"Thank you, Alfred." Louis said as he accepted the envelope. "It looks like this letter is for Christian, Marisol, Selena and Isabelle."

"Can we open it?" Selena asked as she and her siblings got up and ran to their great-grandfather.

"Here, you open it and I'll read it."

"Don't rip it now." Troy said as the three oldest began to rip open the envelope.

"Read it, Poppy!" Marisol exclaimed as she gave Louis the letter.

"Dear, Christian, Marisol, Selena and Isabelle, you have been invited to visit me at my home. Your family had helped me hide clues around your home to help you figure out who and where you are coming to visit. Here is your very first clue: What she makes is always good and it's always food. It's always yummy in any child's tummy."

"Who makes you yummy food while we're here at the palace, not at home?" Gabriella asked as her children looked at her.

"Mrs. Henderson!" Marisol exclaimed loudly.

"So, it looks like Mrs. Henderson will have your second clue."

The triplets and Isabelle took off running. Gabriella followed and Troy followed her with his video camera so he could get their reaction when they found out where they were going. Mrs. Henderson smiled when she heard the door to the kitchen open and the pitter patter of the children's feet as they rushed into the room.

"Mrs. Henderson!" Christian exclaimed. "Clue two please!"

"Clue two?" Mrs. Henderson asked playfully. "What are you talking about?"

"Their first clue led them to whoever makes them yummy food for them when they're at the palace." Gabriella answered.

"Oh you mean the next clue to wherever you're going to visit."

"Yes!" the children exclaimed.

"Well, you here you go." Mrs. Henderson stated as she gave Marisol the second clue.

"Read, Mama, please." Marisol requested.

"Clue two: I am where you brush your teeth, comb your hair before you go to bed. You look in me and see someone who is your twin." Gabriella read.

"Where do you guys go to brush your teeth?" Troy asked.

"Bathroom!" Selena cried excitedly before they took off once again.

Christian, Marisol and Selena ran to the stairs and then up them. Isabelle stopped and waited for Gabriella to reach her. Gabriella smiled and then swooped her up and carried her. Isabelle saw Troy as he walked behind them and smiled as she waved to the camera.

"Say 'Hi Daddy'." Gabriella told her gently.

"Hi, Daddy." Isabelle said giggling.

"Mama, we found it!" Christian announced as Gabriella walked into the bathroom. "It's up on the mirror."

"Ok, let Bella open it." Gabriella replied as Marisol handed her the envelope. "Go ahead and open it."

"Yeah, Bella." Marisol urged excitedly as she watched her sister open the envelope excitedly.

"Now, let Mommy read it." Troy told her as Isabelle handed Gabriella the clue.

"Clue three, I am in the place where a secret stash of chocolates are hidden, so only Poppy knows who to give them."

"Where does Poppy keep the chocolates he likes to give you?" Troy asked. "Which room are you always in when you get them?"

"The room where he signs papers." Christian answered looking at his parents.

"Right, so his office." Gabriella answered.

Louis was in office, pretending that he was doing some work. Like everyone else, he too was in on the surprise. He truly was excited at what Troy and Gabriella had planned for the kids. He looked up when he saw them run into the room excitedly.

"Poppy!" the three oldest exclaimed.

"What can I do for you all?"

"Chocolate!"

"You guys want chocolates?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright." Louis agreed as he opened his drawer of chocolates and the envelope came into view. "Well, I don't know what this is. Do you?"

"Yes! Clue three!"

"Well, let's see what it say." Louis said as he opened the envelope. "Clue three, you're almost there. Now go to the room where you four like to play Prince and Princess, your next clue in there."

Christian led the way to the throne room. Once they were all out of the room, Louis got up and made his way to the children's final destination. When it was empty, it became the children's little playground. Christian and one of his sisters would play Louis and Annabelle and the other two girls would play their mother and Aunt Eugenia. As they raced into the room, they saw their envelope resting on Louis' throne. Selena opened it and handed their clue to Gabriella.

"One more clue. It's time to pack your bags. Your answer is in the room where they are resting. Take a look inside."

"Where did we put your suitcases?" Troy asked.

"Our room!" Marisol exclaimed.

"Here they come." Eugenia said as she peeked into the hallway.

The children ran into their room and saw their suitcases standing in a row. A balloon with a string had the last clue on it. The twins were too busy wanting to know where they were going that they didn't see Eugenia, Annabelle, Louis, Jack and Charlotte in the room. Christian got the envelope and gave the clue to Gabriella.

"Hooray, you found the last clue. I drew my picture on here to give you one last clue to where you are coming to visit me." Gabriella read as she turned the paper around to show them a classic Mickey Mouse drawn onto the paper. "Who's that picture of?"

"Mimo!" Isabelle exclaimed excitedly as she recognized her favorite character.

"Are we going to go visit Mickey?" Selena asked excitedly.

"Where does Mickey live?" Troy asked them.

"Disney World." the triplets exclaimed.

"And we're going to go visit him." Gabriella said.

"We're going to Disney World?" Christian asked excitedly.

"We are, everyone is going." Gabriella answered.

The kids began to scream with excitement and jumped up and down. They all hugged their parents excitedly. Troy continued to video tape the children's reaction as they hugged everyone excitedly. The adults were also very excited about the upcoming trip, it was going to be their first trip out of the country with Isabelle.

"When we leave?" Marisol asked.

"Tonight." Troy answered. "Everything is packed, we're going to leave tonight and we'll be there in the morning. And Nana and Paw-Paw and Uncle Justin, Aunt Rachel and Christopher are meeting us there as well."

After dinner, everyone began to get ready to the airport. The triplets kept telling anyone they ran into that they were going to Disney World. The family was going to the resort to be there when the Ronaldian pavilion that Troy helped negotiate was to open. The country's own Disney theme park was set to open in the winter. Louis, Annabelle, Troy, Gabriella and the children were flying on one plane while Jack, Charlotte, Eugenia and Robert were flying on a second one. Gabriella dressed the children into their pajamas before they departed for the airport. Isabelle fell asleep while they were in the car. Gabriella held her in one arm and held Selena's hand as they made their way up the stairs to board the plane. Troy held Christian and Marisol's hands as they walked behind them. Gabriella quickly and gently placed Isabelle in a seat and placed a blanket over her.

"How long will it take?" Christian asked Troy as they sat down.

"The flight?" Troy replied.

"Yeah."

"All night, you guys will be asleep for most of it."

"Like Bella?"

"Yes, just like Bella." Troy agreed kissing his son's head. "Are you excited about seeing Nana and Paw-Paw?"

"And Mickey."

"And Mickey."

"You gonna ride the rides?" Marisol asked Louis and Annabelle.

"As many as you want." Annabelle answered.

"Yay!" the little girl cheered making them laugh.

"Mama?" Selena asked sleepily. "We see Mickey?"

"Yes, we'll see Mickey." Gabriella agreed as she held her daughter tight as they plane took off.

"We flying?"

"Yes, we are. See all the lights down there?"

"Yeah."

"That's the palace."

"Where's our house?"

"We won't be able to see our house, it's in the opposite direction." Gabriella answered. "Now, it's time for you to go to sleep."

"Want to see Mickey's home."

"We're hours and hours away from Mickey's home. You'll wake up before we get there and if you aren't, I will wake you up."

"Pinkie swear?"

"I pinkie swear."

Gabriella held Selena as she fell asleep. She then looked over and saw that Marisol was now asleep on Louis' lap and Isabelle was still sleeping in the seat across from her. Christian was sound asleep in Troy's lap. Troy met his wife's eyes and they smiled at one another sending their love. That was the last thing Gabriella remembered before she too succumbed to sleep.

The family slept through most of the flight. Gabriella woke up to find that her arms were without the little girl that she fell asleep holding. Isabelle wasn't in the seat she had been in when they boarded. Gabriella sat up, turned around and saw that all the children were with Troy as he read them a story.

"Mommy's up." Christian said smiling happily.

The children got up and went over to her. Gabriella smiled as she was given good morning kisses from them. Troy got up and walked over to join them. He picked up Christian and Selena and placed them in his lap so he could sit down in the seat next to his wife. Gabriella balanced Marisol and Isabelle while she leaned over and gave Troy a kiss.

"Morning." Troy whispered.

"Morning."

"How far are we now?" Marisol asked.

"I think we are about one hour away."

"Is that long?"

"No, not at all."

An hour later, the children were looking out the windows as they plane descended into Orlando. They cheered and clapped loudly as they landed onto the runway. When they taxied to a private hangar, Gabriella gathered the children and helped them climb down the steps of the plane. Christian, Marisol and Selena were given their little backpacks while Gabriella carried hers and Isabelle's bags.

"Nana! Paw-Paw!" the triplets suddenly exclaimed when they saw Alexander and Elaine waiting for them.

Isabelle struggled to get out of Troy's arms as she saw her older siblings running to their second set of grandparents. Troy chuckled as he gently sat her down before watching his and Gabriella's youngest run to meet her grandparents. Gabriella smiled as she was pulled to her husband's side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, our vacation is about to start." Troy whispered.

"I can't wait." Gabriella agreed kissing him on the lips gently.

"Gabi!" Elaine exclaimed as she hugged her daughter tightly. "You look incredible."

"Thanks, Mom." Gabriella said smiling.

"I can't believe how big these kids have gotten since we last saw them." Alexander said as he held Christian and Isabelle up in his arms.

"Well, their good genes are from the Montez side of them." Troy said making his father in law smile proudly.

Everyone exchanged greetings and began to head towards the area where Disney's Magical Express was located so they could catch a bus to their resort. With it being late October, the Walt Disney World Resort was not expected to be very crowded. The Ronaldian government and security thought it would be the perfect time for the royal family to visit and vacation. The large group was led to the meeting place by walking through the restricted area of the airport. Members of their security were dressed in casual clothing to blend in with other people to help blend in and not to cause so much attention to the family.

"Hello, do you have your ticket to board the Magical Express?"

"I have them right here." Gabriella said getting the booklet of tickets out of her purse.

"Ok, how many of you are there?"

"Fourteen, three have already headed to the resort." Gabriella answered.

"Ok, you all are staying at the Grand Floridian, please go to line number one."

"Thank you." Troy replied as he walked led Christian while still holding Isabelle.

"We there yet?" Selena asked.

"No, not yet." Troy answered. "We just have to get on the bus and then we'll be there."

"Alright, right this way please."

The family was led to their bus. Troy handed Gabriella Isabelle as he took their little carry ons and helped the driver stow them underneath the bus. Gabriella carried Isabelle and helped Selena climb onto the bus. As each child stepped onto the bus, their excitement increased. The bus was mostly empty when they got on and the triplets quickly chose which rows they wanted. Gabriella sat down with Isabella in the row across from Marisol, Alexander and Elaine and in front of Selena, Louis and Annabelle. Christian sat a few rows back with Jack and Charlotte. Troy climbed onto the bus and took his seat next to Gabriella and Isabelle.

"Papa." Isabelle said happily as she held her arms up to him.

"Come here, Cutie." Troy said picking her up and putting her in her lap.

"Mimo!" Isabelle exclaimed looking up at one of the bus' tv that had the Disney's Magical Express logo on it.

"Yes, it's Mickey. We're going to see him soon." Gabriella said smiling.

The bus waited for a few more minutes and a couple more families got on before they departed. The children looked out the window, watching the Florida view go by them before the resort video started. The whole bus seemed to be silent as they watched about what they were to experience at Walt Disney World. Before they knew it, they were approaching the entrance to the resort. The kids were very excited at finally being at Disney World.

"Where's the castle?" Marisol asked her maternal grandparents as she looked out the window.

"We haven't gotten to it yet." Alexander answered. "We'll be able to see it from the hotel."

A few minutes later, the bus began to enter the Magic Kingdom resort area. The first stop was the Contemporary Resort, followed by the Polynesian Resort. Finally, their bus pulled up to the luxurious Disney's Grand Floridian Beach Resort and Spa. The president of Walt Disney Resorts, members of the Disney Company's board and the park's ambassador were there to greet them. The family got off the bus and were instantly welcomed.

"We have all of your suites ready for you, all you have to do is go to the front desk and get the keys."

"Thank you." Louis replied shaking the resort's president's hand. "We're looking forward to our family vacation."

"Anytime you are ready to go to any theme park, let us know and we will have you escorted to our underground utilitors."

"No, no." Louis said gently. "We're going to be above ground, just like any regular family."

"Are you sure Your Highness, we're more than capable to allow you under there."

"I am certain, we will be above ground watching parades, eating in restaurants, standing in lines and meeting characters. Just like everyone else."

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Mommy!" Selena announced to Gabriella once they entered the lobby holding onto her hand tightly.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Gabriella asked.

"It's bigger than Poppy's castle."

"Well, more people are staying here than the palace." Gabriella answered.

"Look, Uncle Justin!" Christian exclaimed as they saw Justin, Rachel and their son Christopher make their way towards them.

Justin and Rachel had gotten married three years ago and on the same day that Troy and Gabriella welcomed Isabelle, they welcomed their son, Christopher Montez. Despite living so far away, Troy and Gabriella were very close to their young nephew and the rest of the Montez family. Hugs and kisses were exchanged as they greeted one another.

"Aunt Gabby!" Christopher exclaimed happily as he gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Handsome." Gabriella greeted brightly at her nephew. "You've gotten so big!"

"Hey, Buddy." Troy greeted as he knelt down next to him to give him a hug.

While his Aunt and Uncle and his oldest cousin were the future kings and queen of Ronaldi and his other three cousins were princesses, Christopher only knew them as his family. Uncle Troy would play with him out on the playground and Aunt Gabriella colored with him. His cousins always played with him whenever they were together.

"You ready to go up and see our suites?" Elaine asked.

"Let's head up and check them out." Troy said as he picked up Marisol and put her on his shoulders. "And then, we'll start our vacation!"


End file.
